Rangers in Retrograde: Jungle Fury
by LurkerLordX
Summary: A small change, and a new additions sees Dai Shi in a new body and the Jungle Fury Rangers in a different world.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Jungle, Part 1

"We are the Pai Zhaq, the Order of the Claw. You don't see us but we are there, protecting the world from darkness."

Six teenagers sit atop a mountain temple in quiet meditation, quietly a blond girl and a raven haired boy exchange banter, the girl joking about being so numb from sitting all night she can't feel her butt while the boy remains straight faced. Off to the sides several other students in the same blue jackets watch on. Among them a woman with a large blue jewel hanging from her neck and a sword hanging from her hip. Beside her, a raven haired main with tiger like markings made from a thick blue scaling material frame a face that hold cold yellow, reptilian eyes, slit like a cats, a strange device strapped to his right wrist.

A moment later an elder man in an orange jacket emerges from the temple, his voice strong but caring. "Rise."

The six students rise, "The Order of the Claw is looking for three Chosen Ones, only three. You six are my best students but I can only take three and so you will pair off and battle each other, this will be the final test that will cement my decision on who I choose."

Paired off the Finalists take a moment to bow to each other before the battle begins in earnest. Kicks fly up only to be deflected by stiff arms, sweeps are leaped over by skilled martial artists, and it seems the six finalists are all evenly matched and no one will prove superior to any other. Master Mao watches on cautiously, his gaze peering deeper then just the visual exchanges while the woman with the jewel and the strange scared man rise, moving to opposite sides of Master Mao.

"Master Mao, I sense something about to be…" the strange man never finishes his statement as a sudden eruption of energy envelopes the boy and girl from earlier.

A massive blue jaguar and yellow cheetah materialize to knock their opponents on their backs. And just as suddenly as they appeared the energy dissipated, the youth helping their defeated opponents to their feet. A moment later the final battle ends just as dramatically as one of the finalists summons forth a black and gold lion, however unlike his associates his opponent was already on the ground when the lion attacks, the poor main raising his arms to defend himself from the assault.

"Enough," Master Mao's voice booms, "Theo, Lily, Jarred, you pass, join me in the main hall later."

Jarred wielder of the black lion strides over to the rack of towels, a glare one of the side students as Theo and Lily take a moment to celebrate. "Cub, where is my towel," he growls.

"R…Right here," the student stammers getting a angry glare for Jarred and the offered towel swatted away "This us USED, I asked for a fresh towel!"

"It's OK, relax, relax," another cub says offering a fresh towel.

Jarred growls, his hand sailing toward the second student who suddenly drops to his palms, letting out a mighty roars that causes Jared to step back in shock while the boy looks at his hands in surprise.

"Casey, join Lily and Theo, Jarred…" Master Mao begins.

"Master Mao," the strange man interrupts, "If I may be so bold I would like to talk with you in private."

Master Mao pauses, looking to the man and his consort "You may Kamdor." Turning back to the assemblage, "Jarred, Lily, Casey, and Theo please wait outside my chambers."

Shortly the four chosen students wait in a hall, Jarred, Lily, and Theo's eyes turning to Casey, the strange roaring Cub.

"Hey Jarred, why did Master Mao want that guy here?" Theo asks curiously.

Jarred growls, "Hell if I know."

"You two are something, why do you always have to be such a control freak Theo, and would it kill you to crack a smile Jarred?"

"I've trained for ten years to achieve the rank it took you to reach in half the time, I have every right to be…"

"Bitter, grouchy, rough as sand paper?" Casey comments.

Jarred growls, Lily and Theo laugh.

"It's not funny!" Jarred roars.

"Enough," Master Mao's voice booms, Kamdor and his consort flanking him, "The four of you please follow Kamdor, Miratrix and myself."

Rising the four fall in line as they follow their master, deep into the temple, into a dusky chamber.

"Where are we?" Casey wonders.

"The forbidden room," Master Ma began, as the small group fanned out and he moved to the back room. Slowly beginning a explanation of the war of the beasts, Dai Shi, and ultimately of Dai Shi's fate, rising a small box.

"Dai Shi's spirits resides in this box, Casey, Theo, Lily, it is your task to guard this box so that Dai Shi does not escape."

"Casey? That cub?" Jarred growls, "You task him with this important task, I should be your first choice," he says lunging at the box. "I have trained twice as long as any of these, and why do these strange foreign cubs have your ear when you only treat me as a pupil?"

"No," Kamdor shouts, throwing out his hand.

Master Mao spins around but Jarrod manages to tab the box, time slows as it spills from Master Mao's hand and hits the ground, the top opening to reveal…

"Nothing?" Casey says curiously.

"Nothing? What kind of joke is this!" Jarred demands.

"Mao," a dark voice booms as golden smoke takes the form of a dragon, surging about the room and knocking back everyone before piercing through Mao. "You are a fool Mao and now the world will bow to me."

Looming over the students the dragon laughs, "You are not worth my time." He bellows.

Jarred is first to get to his feet, running for the exit moments after Dai Shi makes his escape.

"Miratrix stop him!" Kamdor's voice booms.

"In and instant the terrified youth finds the woman blocking the exit, reluctantly he turns back as Mao's voice rises weakly.

"My students," instantly the six are by his side.

"Master Mao," Lily gaps. "What do we do now?"

"My time in this form is coming to a end, but the six of you still have a fate to unravel, go to Ocean Bluff, you will find a new master there."

"But your our master," Theo protests as Mao vanishes into a flurry of golden light.

Elsewhere…

Dai Shi's spirit sores through the woods, as a motorcycle comes to a stop, the figure slips from seat turning just as Dai Shi approaches, taking a defensive stance.

"What the heck?" the figure manages.

"You will do nicely," Dai Shi booms as he envelopes the figure.

Ocean Bluff…

"This is the address," Theo said curiously as he lead the group into the Jungle Karma Pizzeria.

"Our new master can't be here…" Lilly comments as they look around.

Instantly the small group spot a elderly man who looks similar to Master Mao, Theo leading they make their way toward the booth.

"That must be him," Theo comments.

Smiling Kamdor bows slightly, "Greetings master, we are here to serve you."

The man pauses a moment, "Check please."

"That wasn't him," Jarred growls.

Cassey chuckles, "Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry, I say we order a pie and wait for our master shows himself."

"You can wait, I'm not going to waste my time here, not while Dai Shi is free." Theo grumbles, turning for the door.

"I agree," Jarred adds following Theo as he turns for the exit.

"Sit down," Kamdor says sternly as he and Miratrix take the duo by the collar and sit them down.

"New customers," A upbeat voice chimes as a figure with a flour covered face emerges from the back room. "What can I get you?"

"Were still deciding," Cassey chimes in.

"Actually were looking for our new master, he's suppose to be here." Jarred comments as he thumbs through the menu, "You have Sausage pizza?" he says with unusual excitement.

"Why yes, and if I do say so myself it is one of my better toppings, I'm RJ by the way," the man continues with a upbeat turn of his head, a moment later his finger shooting up in a 'eureka' motion "Why don't you work for me while you wait for your mentor to arrive."

"Sounds like a great idea," Cassey comments.

"Forget it," Jarred and Theo object before Lilly pulls them to their feet.

"Look were in the real world now, we need money, I for one don't plan to wear these pajamas forever, I need real clothes and spending money."

"And unless you plan to fight Dai Shi on a empty stomach," Miratrix comments with a smirk, "Or rob a bank we'll need to get a apartment and buy food."

"Then it's settled," RJ exclaims wit ha flair, "Your hired!"

The Palace of the Rin Shi…

A crimson and black clad figure strides through the dark halls, approaching the center throne when a figure shimmers and materializes from off a side wall, Camile "Ah Dai Shi, I've been waiting forever." She takes a moment to approach the figure, a half smirk on her lips, "You look good in that body."

Dai Shi growls and Camile swallows hard, "Send the Rin Shi, gather fear for me to feed on."

"R…Right away," Camile stammers clapping her hands as she hurries off.

The sounds of screaming and Panicky people draws the teens out to the street.

"Dai Shi," Kamdor growls.

"RJ," Casey says quickly as the others rush off, "We'll be right back."

RJ nods cavalierly, "Don't hurt yourself, you're my only employees!"

"Right!" He says before running off.

Our heroes arrive just in time to see a army of Rin Shi flooding the street. Dropping into battle stance our hero charge into action but the Rin Shi prove to be a over whelming force, a force that grows even more powerful when one transforms into a Mantis Monster.

"This doesn't look good," Casey comments, holding his chest.

"I suppose I'll have to even the odds then," Kamdor gloats as he pushes himself to the front of the group.

"Kamdor? What are you doing?" Jarred demands.

Kamdor merely smirks, several black stones appearing in his hands, each set with a circuit board. "Evening the odds, Miratrix give me a hand, let the kids handle the insect."

"Right Kamdor!" the woman says stepping up beside Kamdor as he tosses the stones out, a moment later the explode into a army of his own black armored ninja who take the fight to the Rin Shi, Kamdor and Miratrix leading the fight.

"Whoa!" Cassey says impressed.

"Whoa is right, and here I thought I was coming here to help you," it was RJ, appearing out of nowhere.

"RJ?" Jarred says surprised

"Lesson number one," he says taking a fighting pose, a claw tattoo becoming visible from his sleeve, "Never judge a book by it's cover, now lets squash this bug."

"Right!" the others say falling in line as the battle begins in earnest. While a rough battle the forces of good drive off the Mantis monster and the Rin Shi, the black ninjas vanishing just as suddenly as they came as the heroes return to Jungle Karma. As the enter the frantic and frazzled Fran greets them.

"RJ! There was no one here so took orders, and made the pies and…"

"Whoa, whoa," RJ says trying to calm the frazzled girl, "Everybody this is Fran, my best customer, she spends more time here then I do!"

"It's not that I don't have a life, I just really like Pizza, the flavor, the topping the…"

"Breath Fran, Breath."

Fran takes a deep breath.

"Now I need to show my new employees around so do you mind handling things a bit longer?"

"Of course not RJ!"

"Great!" RJ laughs as he leads the others up into their new home giving them the grand tour. "Where is where you will live, and train, everything here that is mine is your…" he begins as Lily plops herself down in the recliner.

"Wow I haven't watched TV in ages…"

"Ex…cept my chair, My chair is off limits," RJ says, wiggling his fingers and he pulls Lily out of his chair. "And this isn't just a TV, but a state of the art monitoring station, from here I can keep tabs on Dai Shi's action in the city."

Regaining his positive outlook he leads the group over to a cabinet, "Now martial arts is all well and good but your going to need more than that to deal with Dai Shi's forces…have any of you heard of the Power Rangers?"

"The Power Rangers?" Theo says excitedly. "When I was a kid I dreamed of being them, it was…" quickly he grows flustered while Miratrix and Kamdor chuckle and Lilly looks a bit embarrassed for Theo.

"The Power Ranger…you can say we have…met." Kamdor comments.

"Really?" Jarred says with barely suppressed excitement in his voice. "What were they like."

"Colorful…" Kamdor said simply as RJ began handing out new uniforms.

"First things firsts, lets get you out of those PJS and into something new." RJ comments as he begins handing out new uniforms. "Anyway the Power Rangers aren't officially part of the Order of the Claw, but I know a guy, who knew a guy, whose friend taped into the universal morphing grind and Bang!" he says opening a small case.

"Sunglasses?" Theo asks curiously.

"Your Solar Morphers." He corrects as Jarred, Theo and Lily each take a pair. "Once you put them all they will download all the information you need to use them."

Casey waits a moment before looking to Miratrix and Kamdor then back to RJ. "What about us?"

RJ shrugs, "Sorry Casey I only have the three right now, but things have a way of working out."

"We do not need Morphers," Kamdor comments just as the alarms go off.

"Let's get going Rangers," Jarred leads off, pausing a moment to look to Casey with a sneer, "You can come too, cub."

Casey hangs his head.

Shortly….

"You ready to give this a try?" Lily turns to Theo, now sporting a yellow jacketed uniform, Theo in blue.

"Let's go for it," as he looks over the Rin Shi and draw their new Morphers from a side pocket.

Dropping into a ready pose after slipping the shades on their eyes their color of chose begins to swirl about them, following a series of complex hand gestures. "Jungle Beast," they say in unison. "Spirit, unleashed!"

Their bodies are enveloped in light a moment, as it fades two new Power Rangers stand ready.

"With the speed of the Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" Lily exclaims before taking the fight directly to the Rin Shi.

"With the Skill of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger," Theo exclaims before joining the fight.

"Harrumph," Jarred scowls, decked out in a red uniform as Kamdor, Casey, and Miratrix stand just behind him in black uniforms. "Watch this," he calls back to the others as he draws his own Morpher and slips it on, he strikes his own post, his hands a flurry of motion, "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

Nothing happens.

Jarred growls as he thrusts out his hand again, "Spirit Unleashed!"

Nothing. Seizing the opportunity the Rin Shi beast unleashes a barrage of energy, Casey, Kamdor and Miratrix leap to dodge the attack as Theo and Lily unleash their own spirit beast to clear the battlefield of Rin Shi warriors. Caught up in trying to morph Jarred is sent flying, his grip lost on the Solar Morpher which lands just inches from Casey. There is no time to act as a moment later the Mantis monster closes in on a prone Fran. Casey reaches for the Morpher, charging toward Fran.

"This has to work," his mind wanders as he parries off a couple Rin Shi's attempts to grab him. "Fran's life depends on it."

"Jungle Beast," Casey exclaims defiantly…

* * *

Welcome to the Jungle, Part 2

"Spirit Unleashed!"

A explosion of energy envelopes Casey as th new Red Ranger continues the charge.

"With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

The Mantis monster turns from Fran to look at the new Ranger as Kamdor and Miratrix rush in to assist Lily and Theo with the Rin Shi. Jarred sits slack jawed, holding his chest in pain as he looks to Casey release his Tiger spirit and proceed to mop the floor with the Mantis monster, until it knock him against a wall. A moment later the mantis get to his feet, cackling.

"You think your powerful? No, I'm powerful, I'm gathering peoples fear, it makes me stronger it makes me GROW!"

The Red Ranger stumbles back as the Mantis grows to mammoth proportions, the Rin Shi vanishing as the other five collect Fran and form a circle around Casey.

"What do we do now?" Theo wonders.

"How do we fight that?" Lily muses.

"Ha, Rangers with no Megazords, if only it was that easy when I faced Operation Overdrive." Kamdor chuckles.

The city shakes.

"Jared get Fran to safety we'll do…something." The Red Ranger orders.

"Do what?" Theo says a bit irritated.

"Fran…do you have a phone or IPod or something?" Kamdor says cryptically.

Flustering a moment as she regains her confidence Fran thumbs around her pockets before taking out her Cellular. "Er y..yeah?" she says offering it to Kamdor, Miratrix intercepts as she and Kamdor push to the front of the line.

"Stand back," Kamdor cautions, the others doing as told as he raises his arm with the odd device strapped to it, "Power Up." He croons as the black disc on it begins to spin, hundreds of shards off metal flying out to surround him in a cloud of shrapnel, the shrapnel obscures anything inside until it explodes outward, vanishing into thin air to reveal a blue and white armored ninja.

Miratrix smiles as she holds up the phone, Kamdor makes another gesture as a storm of shrapnel envelopes the phone, a moment later a mechanical monster resembling Fran's phone appears amid the group, it looks to Kamdor and kneels. "What is your oder, my master."

Kamdor point to the giant monster as another storm envelopes the Cell Creature, "Destroy that insect." And it too grows to matching size.

The monsters battle as our heroes watch from the ground, but the battle is not long to be watched as a orange glow begins to envelope the heroes. "It is not safe here," a familiar voice says as our heroes find themselves transported away, the energy then coalescing into…

"Master Mao!"

"What do we do now?"

"Teach us!"

"You have a new teacher now, seek his advice." Master Mao explains, "I can not stay in this form much longer."

"But Master," Casey protests.

Lily places a firm hand on the Red Ranger's shoulder, "Come on Casey…" she says solemnly as Master Mao once more fades away. "Maybe RJ can help."

Jarred is the first to notice something else, Fran is missing. "Where did Fran go?"

"I'll bet Master Mao dropped her off at the Pizza Parlor." Kamdor explains.

"Let's hurry back," Lily comments, "And make sure."

Theo powers down, casting a glance at Kamdor, "Your creature going to win back there?"

"It doesn't need to, as long as it hurts the bug enough to force it to power down, after that it's expendable."

"I certainly wouldn't want to be Fran's Provider when she tries to get a replacement." Cassey comments.

"Uh Sprint? My phone was kind of turned into a monster to fight a giant Mantis, can you send a replacement." Lilly jokes.

The heroes laugh, meanwhile Camille corners the Mantis Rin Shi in his normal form outside the city limits.

"Dai Shi is not happy with you."

"Wait, wait!" he protests, "I have a plan." He motions frantically.

Camille crosses her arms, "This better be good."

Pointing to the dam in the distance the Rin Shi continues, "I'll destroy the dam, the terror that sweeps through the city as the water floods down with more then satisfy Dai Shi."

Camille strokes her chin, stepping back a moment as she transforms into her own armor, her silver tongue lashing out to stab the Rin Shi multiple times all over his body. "I have infused you with more power, do not disappoint Dai Shi this time."

"Yes, right away master!"

Jungle Karma…

"I was soooo cool RJ, the Red Ranger came out of nowhere and saved me then Kamdor turned into this armored ninja and turned my cell phone into a monster to fight the giant mantis guy!" Fran exclaims as our heroes come through the door, now powered down.

"Kamdor!" She shrieks like a fan girl, "Did my phone win."

Kamdor didn't pause just nodding, "But I wasn't able to get it back."

"Oh forget about that, you and the Red Ranger saved my life!"

Jarred growls, RJ comes up beside Fran, hands on her shoulders, "I need to talk to my employees in private Fran so can you mind the shop?"

Fan bubbles, "Sure, love to!" as RJ leads the others up to the private chamber…

"I saw everything on my monitors," he begins.

"Then tell me why your stupid Morpher didn't work!" Jarred demands throwing his red jacket into Casey's face.

"Yeah well you see, your have to be in sync, in control of yourself, not just your spirit to morph…"

"Then what good is it, if I can't even use it when I need it!" Jared roars.

"I might…have a solution…" Kamdor offers.

All eyes fall on the alien.

"I didn't always need this," he said holding up his Morpher arm. "Originally I was able to transformed into my armored form of my own free will, my own strength and determination making it possible. I believe I can teach Jarred to do the same."

"So…what happened?" Theo wonders.

"A long story, for another time." Kamdor continues, "For now, with Master RJ's permission I would like to begin Jarred's training."

"Please," RJ says with a bob of his head, "just call me RJ. And go ahead if you think it will help." He continues as he moves over to a cabinet drawing out some large orange tonfa. "The others need to train."

"No sweat, I mastered the Tonfa in my first year," Theo exclaims as Kamdor and Miratrix exit with Jarred just as Theo demonstrates his skill. "But what we really need is to do that growing big technique, Kamdor won't always have a cell phone around to help us."

RJ sucks in a breath through his teeth and winces, "Your not ready for the growing big technique, you need to master the basics first." He warns as he hands Lily a large orange staff which she begins to deftly twirl.

"I'm a pro with a bow!"

"And for Casey…" RJ grapes orange nun chucks from the wall. "The Jungle Chucks."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Those are only for advanced students." Theo objects as Casey takes the chucks in hand and proceeds to..beat himself up with them.

"OK I admit, I've never used this thing before in my life."

Theo sighs and he plops himself down on a stool, "That's just great!" he sighs, looks to RJ, "Well no reason to hold us back, teach us the secrets of the Growing Big Technique."

RJ waggles his finger, "No can do, you can't advance unless your all on the same level."

"Oh come on why do we have to be held back just because of Casey?"

"The Ranger, are like…a stool," RJ begins, circling Theo, "Strong, together but what happens when one leg can't hold the weight?"

RJ moves swiftly and Theo fall on his but, "In order to master the Growing Big Technique the three of you need to be level, or….you all fall on your butts."

Elsewhere…

"Jarred, do you know why Dai Shi is so strong?" Kamdor says walking beside him, Miratrix flanking his other side.

"Not really, no."

"When I came to the Order Master Mao sensed the darkness in me, took us aside and explained that both Miratrix and myself would have to abandon that darkness if we wished to advance in the Order of the Claw. He also explained much of Dai Shi. Dai Shi uses hate, fear, anger, all the negative emotions and draws power from them, he inflicts pain on others so he himself will grow stronger. He is a…sword, lashing out at the world. The Order of the Claw exists to protect the innocent, they are shields. Now you you have that same darkness inside you and you lash out at everyone equally, you blade has no focus. By the same token you are the Shield, you protect the innocent just as Casey, Lily and Theo do. But they are only a shield, and thus need Morphers to get the edge they need to complete with Dai Shi's sword. You have both and if you learn to harness that rage, that hate, focus it toward your enemy not your friends, you'll release your own power."

"And how do I do that?" Jarred growls.

Kamdor and Miratrix step away, a moment later his armored ninja spring up around them. "You survive, you either learn to focus you blade and cut down my foot soldiers, or they destroy you trying."

Jarred growls, the foot soldiers charge. Meanwhile back at Jungle Karma Pizza…

"I don't get it Lily," Theo moans, his hand sweeping past Casey as he spins dough into a pie. "He can spin a pizza like a pro but he' all thumbs when it comes to his 'chucks."

"I seem to remember you weren't all that hot when you first got your tonfa." Lily comments.

Theo pauses reflecting back on the past, clad in a white tunic he repeatedly hit himself with his own practice tonfa. Until a woman in standard blue comes up to him and begins to give him pointers. Snapping back to reality Theo looks out to Casey again. "Yeah but I had a great teacher."

Lily nods, patting Theo on the shoulder, "Pity Casey doesn't have anyone like that."

Shortly we find Casey, his head protected by a football helmet standing opposite Theo in the forest. First Theo demonstrates flipping the practice 'chucks over his shoulder, catching it with his free hand and bringing it around to his opposite side to catch once more before repeating the process over and over again in a slow and steady arc.

"See it's easy, just keep your flow going."

Casey nods, taking the chucks and slowly mimicking the maneuvers. "Your right it is easy, thanks Theo."

Theo cracks a smirk, "Now try putting some of your tiger energy into it."

Casey nods and the 'chucks begin to glow, a moment later a wave a energy rips out knocking over several practice dummies. But back at the city the dam bursts thanks to our insect friend, the six heroes arrive on the scene just in time to see a wall of water surge down the street toward them. Thinking fast they leap onto the roof of a car before rebounding from building to building until they reach the roof of a building. With barely any time to breath a army of Rin Shi appear, and Camille shimmers into view to lead them.

"Your not getting away this time Rangers." Camille scowls.

Lily takes a moment to observe Camille, "A Chameleon, huh?" She chuckles, "And that's the look your going for?"

Camille growls, the Rin Shi attack, the Rangers morph, Miratrix charges beside Kamdor as he transforms into his armored form. Jared growls. "I am the sword, focus my blade, my anger," He mumbles as he charges in himself. "I am the shield, I protect those who can't protect themselves." Jarred vanishes into the army of Rin Shi as the Rangers spin away to get some breathing room.

"Take it up a notch?" Casey suggests.

"Way ahead of you, Jungle Tonfa!"

"Jungle Bo!"

"Jungle 'chucks!"

With a flurry of blows Theo and Lily tear into the Rin Shi while Casey holds them off, but is loosing ground. He pauses a moment, taking a breath, energy flowing into the 'chucks just before he renews his assault with a flurry of energy waves that decimate Rin Shi. "I got my flow on!"

"I call upon the power of the Mighty Lion!" Jarred's voice roars, as Rin Shi explode around him. As the dust clears A figure clad in black armor, not unlike Kamdor, but with definite lion influences and highlights in gold stands where Jared once did. Several Rin Shi explode around him as he takes a moment to admire his armor. As the second dust cloud settles Miratrix and Kamdor sheath their swords. Only Camille and the Mantis remain.

"Let's end this," Jarred growls.

"Another time Rangers," Camille chuckles before vanishing, before the mantis can be cornered he leaps from the roof, a moment later he stands tall, real tall. The Rangers' helmet beep as RJ contacts them.

"It's time to take the fight to the next level Rangers."

"How, you never taught us the Growing Big Technique," Theo wonders.

"You already knew it, you just didn't know it yet, and now that your all one I think it'll work."

Kamdor growls looking around in frustration, "Where's a satellite dish or television when you need one?"

"I get it!" Lily exclaims, jumping into the air. "Casey brings the strength."

"And you the brains," Casey says putting his hand on Theo's shoulder.

"And Lily, you bring the heart, I get it now." Theo comments.

"Call on your spirit animals, if I'm right something amazing will happen." RJ instructs.

The trio nod, as they summon the cats, and then make a leap a faith, the energy beasts take physical form a moment later and the trio of felines circle, attacking the mantis in earnest.

"I think we can take this even further," The Red Tiger say, leaping into the air, the Blue Jaguar and Yellow Cheetah come in from behind and a moment later the trio find themselves reunited in spirit as the Jungle Pride Megazord debuts. From the sidelines Flit and Camille watch and and comment until the Mantis is delivered his final blow, shattering into a million pieces. As the teens returns they find the Pizza parlor a mess, Fan franticly cleaning the floors.

"Where did you guys disappear to, you left me to handle the lunch rush all alone!" she says exasperated.

Back at the palace of Dai Shi. Camille trembles as Dai Shi growls. "The Rangers were tougher then we expected." She tries to explain.

"That is no excuse." Dai Shi growls, his hand reaching behind him to draw a strange buckler from behind him. "The Rangers are only human, and humans should be no challenge for my forces." From the center of the device he draws a scared and blackened coin. "But they do have powerful weapons, so perhaps all we need is a more powerful Rin Shi Warrior."

"Yes lord Dai Shi, Mantor was a wimp, I'm sure the next one will finish the job."

"He better or I may just have to get involved, and if that is the case, what do I have need of you for."

Camille swallows hard.

* * *

Sigh of the Tiger

"Show me your power," Dai Shi growls as he pulls his cloak from his body and tosses it past Camille who watches him charge into the hoard of Rin Shi. Kick flipping of two of them he sails into the air before landing deeper into the group, his leg kicking out with enough force to destroy the Rin Shi. Dai Shi growls as some horrific monster's roar seems to eliminate from him. A palpable fire radiating from his body that seems to consume the Rin Shi jut as his cloak hits the ground. Camile approaches slipping the cloak back on Dai Shi's shoulder as she feels his arms and coos.

"You're so strong Dai Shi, this new body suits you well."

Dai Shi brushes her aside, "Not strong enough, something is making this body hold back."

Meanwhile RJ, Lilly, and Casey train, being thrown back from RJ and nearly crash into a speaker getting back to his feet as Lily dusts herself off and looks at the clock. "My shift is almost up."

"Go, go," RJ says casually waving his hand.

Lily nods and hurries off, as Casey approaches RJ. "RJ, can I…"

RJ smiles looking to Casey, "What is it Red Tiger?"

"Can you give me some extra training?"

RJ strokes his chin in thought, "If I agree you have to do whatever I ask, without question."

Casey nods, "Agreed."

Dropping into his chair RJ smiles, "Good, give me a shoulder rub."

Back in Ocean Bluff…

Rin Shi charge about causing havoc as Camile watches from the side. Casey, Theo and Lily charge onto the scene a moment later and morph into action.

"Only three this time?" Camille gloats as she powers up into her armored form. "Where are the other ninjas losers?"

"We only need three to beat the likes if you Camille," the Red Ranger announces as Theo and Lily dove into the Rin Shi hoards.

"You really are pathetic," Camille says with a charge parrying the Red Ranger's attacks and driving him back. "Maybe if the six of you fought together you might stand a chance against my Dai Shi but I won't let you live long enough to see that day."

With a solid kick the Red Ranger forces Camile back a couple steps, she recovers quickly and renews her assault. "Oh yeah, you don't see so tough lizard lady!"

Leaping into the air Camile unleashes a flurry of tongue lashes before landing behind the Red Ranger as he drops to his knees and she vanishes, the Rin Shi vanishing in the same instant. "Maybe in a few years you'll stand a chance against me." Her voice taunts and he struggles to his feet.

"Casey!" the Yellow Ranger calls running over to the prone Red Ranger.

Back at JKP…

"I'm sorry, we should have waited for Jared and the others. I let Camille get away."

Lily begins, "Your being to hard on yourself, your only…"

Casey balls his fists a moment, "A Cub, yeah I know, you don't have to remind me."

"I was going to say human."

"But you are just a Cub," Theo injects.

"Theo!" Lily says hitting him across the shoulders.

"What!" He objects, "It's only the truth."

RJ enters the training area, "Great idea leaving Kamdor and gang in the parlor. The kids are just going ga-ga a over his two sword style pizza technique.

"This I got to see!" Lily exclaim pulling a perplexed Theo with her.

"Hey wait…"

A moment later only Casey and RJ remain in the loft, "RJ…"

The wolf master throws Casey a casual roll of his shoulders, "What is it my man?"

"I need more training."

RJ smiles, handing over a screwdriver, "Alright, fix my chair."

Casey sighs, and takes the screwdriver, "Alright…"

Bat at Dai Shi's domain…

"Lord Dai Shi, I have found the perfect warrior to destroy the Power Rangers." Camille glows showing off her prize warrior like a slab of beef. Dai Shi circles the warrior pausing to inspect the head piece.

"The Buffalo. Yes you might just do the job. Go destroy the Rangers."

"As you command Lord Dai Shi," the warrior says with a bow.

Back at JKP Casey finishes fixing the chair, grunting as it sets it right once more.

"Alright chairs fixed, what next RJ?"

RJ holds his nose as he holds out a dirty Yoga mat "Clean this for a start."

Casey sighs again, meanwhile down stairs.

"Jared, Miratrix, Now!" Kamdor orders, a trio of pizza sailing over head as Theo and Lily watch from the back door.

In one swift motion Kamdor's swords sail through the air and a hand full of his foot solders appear out of nowhere, catching flying pizza slices and setting them on a couple tables before a ton of kids before vanishing again. Theo and Lily continue to watch as the intensity increases and its obvious Kamdor is in over his head.

"I'm not going out there," Theo says.

"I think I hear Rin Shi attacking," Lilly comments.

"Me too, lets go."

Back upstairs Casey wipes his brow as he finishes wringing out the yoga mat. Pushing to his feet he turns to RJ, a look of irritation in his eyes. "OK RJ that's done, what…"

He never finishes the sentence, RJ stands with one finger up and mouth agape as the alarm sounds. Without another word Casey rushes off. Arriving on the scene the Ranger release their beasts to quickly decimate the Rin Shi forces before turning their attention to Camile.

"Not this time Ranger, I have a new playmate for you." She says shimmering away to reveal a Rin Shi warrior behind her who quickly transforms into….Bufulord! The Red Ranger charges meeting the Rin Shi in a duel but is quickly overpowered and sent sailing, Bufulord quickly makes work of the Blue and Yellow Ranger next before laughing at their prone forms and turning to leave.

"To easy," he taunts, "Get stronger, because so am I, and next time I will crush you definitively."

Back at JKP Casey is frustrated and demands more training. RJ responds by giving him a final job. In the forest, the monster trains itself for the next battle. Camille appears in a instant, glaring daggers at the Rin Shi.

"You had them and you WALKED AWAY, Dai Shi will destroy us both, what are you doing?"

"Training."

"You don't need training, you had them down."

"Are you so sure? Mantor seemed to be doing well but he was defeated, when next I face the Rangers there will be no question, I WILL crush them."

Camile growls turning her back and vanishing, "Don't fail me. If the Rangers don't destroy you I will."

The alarms blare causing Casey to pause his moping of the floor as Lily and Theo prepare for action. Jumping to his feet Casey is ready to go but RJ waves his finger dismissively, "Finish your training first, Theo, Lily, you two go."

"Right," the said as they quickly rush off.

Casey balls his fists before tossing the mop rag to the floor, "Training? This isn't training RJ. If your going to train me then actually train me."

"You agreed to whatever I say." RJ counters.

Casey swings at RJ "Stop playing around, this is serious."

RJ catches the blow as Casey twists his hand to free it, "The screwdriver technique. Now show me wringing out the yoga mat."

Casey looks at RJ oddly and twists his hands on RJ's wrists before RJ breaks out of the grab.

"Now mop the floor."

Casey drops into a sweep and comes up with a smile. RJ places his hand on Casey's shoulder, "Now go out there and clean house."

Casey nods rushing off. With the new training Red Ranger defeats the monster, twisting his antlers like a yoga mat, knocking him off his feet with a mop charge. The monster grows and the Rangers summon their Beasts and the Megazord as Flit watches the fight with the Jungle Pride Megazord, Camile caught between anger at Bufulord's ego and fear of his failure. The Megazord begins to spin like a top to batter and eventually destroy the monster claiming victory. Back at the palace of Dai Shi Camille too clean the floors as he lords over her.

"I want to see my face in that floor, clean harder or I'll send you back to the underworld."

Camile pauses a moment in thought before increasing her pace. While Dai Shi once more inspects his strange buckle. "Those Rangers are proving to be quite a thorn in my side."

He rises slowly pacing the chambers, "I may need to call on more than just the Five Fingers…"

Camile pauses, gasping a moment "The Five Fingers, but master…"

"Be quiet Camile, your monster failed again. Do not make me replace you with a general who has proven a capable foe to the Power Rangers."

Camille lowers her head redoubling her effort, "Yes, Dai Shi, I won't interfere again in your plans…"

* * *

A Taste of Poison

Strolling through the chambers of their base Camille stops before one of the doors and peers in to each of the Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Toady, Stingrella, Rantipeed and Geako admiring their individual skills for a moment before leading them before Dai Shi.

"Dai Shi, as you requested the Five Fingers of Poison,"

Dai Shi manages a half smile as he looks to the warriors. "You will do nicely, go into the city, gather fear in my name."

"Yes Dai Shi," the warrior nod before vanishing off.

Camille lingers a moment, "I don't trust them Lord Dai Shi, they have always been in the fight for their own ends not Rin Shi."

Dai Shi nods, "I know Camile, that is why I am trusting you with a important mission, should they fail me."

Camille smiles, "Anything my lord Dai Shi!"

"Good," Dai Shi smiles darkly, "Then you leave for the Abyss immediately."

"The Abyss of Evil my Lord? But it will destroy me!"

"You underestimate your power, and my own, when I revived you for the Beast Wars I did so with a reason. Now go."

Camille swallows hard, "Yes Dai Shi." And vanishes.

At the Pizza Parlor, Casey and Lily talk about Casey's recent development. Lily recites R.J.'s love for bananas to which Casey purposely throws some dough on Lily, who reciprocates by sharing the toppings. The two teens start their personal food fight in the kitchen until Theo stops the fight, glaring daggers at both and informs them that RJ needs them upstairs, leaving Fran and Miratrix to clean up. In town the Poisons begin their attack. Casey, Lilly, and Theo morph into action while RJ holds Jarred back and dismisses Kamdor back to help Fran and Miratrix.

"Jared," RJ begins, a hand on his shoulder. "We need to talk about where you want to go with your training?"

"What do you mean," Jared wonders, rage bubbling under the surface for the distraction from his training.

"Kamdor has taught you much, and you have gained powerful armor because of those teachings but where do you want to go?"

"I don't understand," Jared growls.

"Look Jared let me say it simply, you can continue this path, taking what you need from different disciplines and that's fine IF you want to be a jack of all trades, that is a powerful and versatile skill but Kamdor's way is not the Pai Zhaq way, he is only a Cub remember. If you want to master your Lion Spirit then you need to dedicate yourself to the way of the Order of the Claw, you need to purge that negativity. If you wish to become a Pai Zhaq Master. Or you can continue as you are and become a jack of all disciplines and master of none."

Jared is silent a moment, "I…hadn't thought that far. I just assumed if I excelled in my training I would be a master by virtue of my determination."

"You can be Jared, but you must be determined to be a master, not just determined to be the most powerful warrior."

"There's a difference?" Jared looks to RJ confused.

"As big a difference as pie and pizza, both taste good but you wouldn't put lemon jam on pie."

Jared's brain shorts out a moment as he tries to make sense of that. Meanwhile, the Poisons transform into their powered up forms and engage the Rangers in battle. Striking with speed and deadly force the quintet circle and slash the Rangers with a speed even Lily can't counter. Knocked down our heroes struggle to get back to their feet only to have the Five Fingers of Poison renew their assault. Fleeing the battlefield the teens seek refuge in the forests around Ocean Bluff, their breathing hard as they look back with caution.

"RJ we're outnumbered five to three, and getting our buts handed to us, we need Jared, Kamdor and Miratrix." Lily practically yells while holding the side of her Solar Morpher.

"They're on their way, just hold them off until they get there." RJ returns with his casual confidence.

The Yellow Ranger lurches forward as Naja's scythes tear into her back. Stumbling a moment she gets back to her feet thanks to Theo and Casey and the trio turn to face the five. Gathering opposite them the Five Fingers form a human triangle, a streak of crimson appearing a moment later to stand atop, a figure in black and crimson leather, a dark grin on his face.

"A human?" Casey asked confused.

"Who are you!" Theo demands, "Why are you working with those Rin Shi."

"Don't you recognize me Rangers?" Dai Shi gloats, "I am Dai Shi."

Lily growls, "So you found yourself a body to puppet, jerk!"

"Not just any body," Dai Shi gloats leaping down from the triangle to stand opposite the Red Ranger. Slowly he reaches behind him drawing the strange buckle from behind him, holding it out to the side.

"The only way to defeat a Ranger," he comments as he brings the device up toward his chest, his voice dropping to a whisper. "It's Morphin' Time."

Before he pulls it back behind his head, his other hand coming up to cup the device before he thrusts his arms forward and twists the devices upside down. The face opens with a snap, the tarnished and cracked coin inside begin to glow a eerie red light. As Dai Shi is enveloped in a suit frighteningly familiar to the Rangers. But the haunting image of another Red Ranger lasts only moment before a fiery aura enveloped Dai Shi and a beast long since perished roars.

"Tyrannosaurus."

And the Red Ranger transforms again, becoming a armored warrior, armor that reflects the form of the long lost King of Thunder Lizards. But Dai Shi does not stop there as he twists his arms to the side.

"Power Sword."

Crimson flames erupting from his hands to surge into the sky, forming into a blade looking formed from the very head of the beast. The Five Fingers break formation landing around Dai Shi in a line as they all strike a pose of their own.

"Naja!"

"Stingrella!"

"Geako!"

"Rantipeed!"

"Toady!"

"Together we are the Five Fingers of Poison"

"And I," Dai Shi begins, "Am the Red Rin Shi Ranger!"

"That's all well and good," a new voice added. "But your still going down."

It was Kamdor, Miratrix, and Jarred, the boys already in their armor. The Trio taking up a line next to the Rangers.

"Alright, lets do this gang," Casey posed, "With the Strength of the Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger."

"With the Skill of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Power of my own Desire, Black Lion Warrior," Jarred added.

"With these swords I cut through my enemies, The Armored Ninja, Kamdor!"

"Serving with faithfulness and strength all my own, I am Miratrix!"

Behind Dai Shi's team a explosion of black smoke erupted lead by one in Crimson. Behind Casey's team a eruption of Yellow, Blue, Red, and Black erupted. As the forces reached their apex and the two enemies clashed.

"I summon forth the ferocious Tyrannosaurus!" Dai Shi exclaims, energy erupting above him into the form of a spirit beast not unlike the Rangers, but much larger.

"Call to the Beast inside, Free the Tiger!" Casey counters with his own spirit beast materializing to do battle with the T Rex as he charges Dai Shi, the thunder lizard easily knocking the tiger back just as Dai Shi delivers a heavy kick that sends the Red Ranger sprawling.

"Call to the Beast inside, Unleash the Lion!" Jared announces, the Red Tiger Spirit getting to his feet as the Black Lion takes a hit from the T-Rex.

"Partners?" Jared say offering his hands to the Red Ranger, he takes it and together they change Dai Shi. The twin beasts forcing the T-Rex back as the two heroes force Dai Shi to take a step back.

Meanwhile Theo, Lily, Kamdor and Miratrix do battle with the Five Fingers, but the Five Finger's have the upper hand.

"They're too strong," the Yellow Ranger cries as she takes a duel sickle slash from Naja and crashes to the ground..

"Lily!" the Blue Ranger calls out, as he spins out of a attack from Geako to help her get back to her feet.

Seizing the opportunity one of the Five Fingers breaks away toward the Jared, Casey, and the Dai Shi fight.

"If only I had something, anything to mold into a creature, we could…" Kamdor begins before spitting the charging Finger, with a thrust of his hand a hand full of his Black Nina's appear before the Rin Shi warrior. "We're not done dancing over here. But if you insist, Get 'im boys."

"Kamdor catch," All eyes turn toward the new voice. The combat pausing a moment as all turn to see who just joined the fight.

"Fran?" the heroes say in unison as a toy race call clatters at Kamdor's feet.

"Fran get out of here, it's not safe." Miratrix orders.

"You don't have to tell me twice," She says already turning to run.

"Rin Shi Warriors!" Dai Shi orders a team of his foot soldiers rising up to charge Fran.

Kamdor looks down at the toy car and laughs, "Not this time Dai Shi," Metal shards envelope the car and its remote as two new monster appear. The look to their master for instruction. "Race-R help us with the Rin Shi, Trig-R save Fran."

"Yes master," the Creatures say in unison as the fight resumes in earnest and the break off in separate directions to do their jobs. The Armored Ninja fall a moment later as the Fingers launches into a attack on the Red Ranger, his Tiger dissolves as he flies back, tumbling to the ground, holding his heart. The Rin Shi warriors break their assault and gather together around Dai Shi.

"The Poison will not kill you Ranger, but the pain of my poison will be more than enough punishment."

And with that the Rin Shi are gone. Lily is at Casey's side in a instant, the others a moment later. "We need to get him back to base."

"Agreed," Kamdor adds as he waved Race-R toward Fran. "Race-R, Trig-R see Fran returns home safely."

Surrounded by his friends Casey's crash out of morph form is easily hidden from Fran as Kamdor's creatures do as bidden and brush Fran away from the field like a pair of aggressive body guards.

Shortly at the loft, Casey tosses on the couch as Lily takes care of him, who doesn't mind the extra attention, despite his protests.

"Really Lily I'm fi…" He tries to manage only to be wracked with pain for a moment.

"They royally owned us," Theo broods.

"I saw," R.J. comments, "But next time things will be different, Casey I have been working on a new weapon for you, and it will be ready soon."

Casey smiles, his pained gaze turns to Jared a moment, "Hey Jared…thanks for the Assis…" he winches again.

Jared shrugs, "We are all the same pack, Pai Zhaq members help each other, you'd know that if you weren't a cub."

Casey forces a smile, "You're welcome too."

Downstairs Kamdor looms over Fran in his powered down form, "Just what were you thinking charging into a fight like that?"

Fran flusters, "Well last time you needed my cell phone, when I saw you charge out of here I knew you might need something to transform. I was just trying to help."

Kamdor sighs, "You were almost destroyed."

"But I wasn't!" she protests.

"Don't do it again," Kamdor warns, "Next time I might not have a spare Creature to protect you with."

Fran hangs her head.

Elsewhere…

"Why does the Abyss of Evil have to be so creepy," Camille shivers as she walked through a dark and desolate plane. "I still can't believe I survived the entryway."

"I find that a little hard to believe myself," a voice mocked her from behind.

Quickly turning around Camile eyes went wide, "It's you." But she regained her composure quickly enough. "Come on we need to find the other two, Dai Shi has plans for you."

"Dai Shi? Really." The figure said halfheartedly. "This aught to be good."

Night soon comes, as Casey continues to suffer through the night the battle plays out in Lily's head, a thousand different outcomes, all far worse, rolling through her mind. She awakes in a cold sweat the beep of the monitor alerting her to trouble. Cautiously she makes her way to the chair only to see Rantipeed calling out Casey, of all people, to a duel. Fire in her eyes she balls her fists and quickly grabs her jacket and Solar Morpher before rushing off, alone. Arriving at the beach The Yellow Ranger faces of with Rantipeed

"I asked for the Red Ranger not you, girl," Rantipeed insults.

"Well you got me, so deal, insect," she growls in response.

"You, I can hit a thousand times in a minute, can you do that cat?"

"Cheetah, fasted feline in the world for your information."

"Care to make a bet on that Ranger?" Camille shimmers into view, his hand pointing over to a warehouse on the docks. "If you prove yourself faster then Rantipeed I'll give you the antidote to the Red Ranger's poison, but if you fail…" Camille paused a moment in thought, "You get twice the poison dose he got, agreed?"

Lily suppresses a growl, "Agreed."

Shortly the trio are in the warehouse, from the ground a concrete slab erupts, a counter on the top. "The rules are simple, the first to get 1,000 hits wins. The one who looses however will have to be fast on their feet as well for the slab will fall toward the looser, crushing them if they are to slow."

"Piece of cake," the Yellow Ranger begins.

Rantipeed just laughs.

Camille throws her hands down in a chop motion and announces, "Begin."

In the blink of a eye the two warrior begin hammering the block with their fists. A furious display of speed and power that causes Camille to back way just a bit more as time winds on and the counters wind up, until the counter hits the magic number and tumbles toward…the Yellow Ranger

"Nooooo!" the Yellow Ranger screams as she jumps back to avoid being crushed.

"Awe, the little kitty failed," Rantipeed taunts as he advances toward Lily, "Time to take your medicine."

"That's far enough!" a new voice called out.

Turning back the trio watched as the Red Ranger, leading a charge composed of Jared, Theo, Kamdor and Miratrix arrived on the scene.

"Casey, your alright!" the Yellow Ranger exclaims.

"It'll take more then a little poison to tame this tiger!" the Red Ranger boasts, "Now back away Rantipeed"

"No!" the Yellow Ranger shouts stepping closer to Rantipeed "You one fair and square."

"Lily?" The Blue Ranger questions, "What's going on?"

"This little Ranger made a bet," Rantipeed boasts, "And lost, now she's got to get a double dose of poison."

"What kind of bet," Jared wonders.

"Not that it matters," Camille gloats, absently kicking dust onto the slab. "They both struck this rock, the first to 1,000 hits won, Little Lily lost."

"And what if she won?" Kamdor asked suspiciously.

"She was going to give me a antidote for Casey," the Yellow Ranger relates.

"But look I'm fine," The Red Ranger says patting his chest a moment, "Good as new."

"You knew Casey would recover on his own didn't you," Miratrix accuses. "Your deal was hollow."

Camille shrugs, "She still lost, fair and square."

The slab kicks up a wall of dust as Casey flips it over, behind the helmet his eyes go wide, while it was true Lily's counter was at 999 the impression of a human was beaten into the stone, the 999 blows outlining a man's figures and filling in the space.

"Take another look Camille, Rantipeed may have gotten the exact number but all he did was make 1,000 strikes in the same place. Lily envisioned her opponent and struck everywhere. Each blow a perfect shot where as Rantipeed simply racked up numbers, making up for his accuracy with redundancy. This wasn't just a test of speed but to prove who was more skilled. And considering the evidence Lily deserves bonus points for accuracy and range."

As if considering his words the counter advances on Lily's side, settling on 1,002. Camille hisses.

"Enough games, Rin Shi, destroy them!" Camille says sourly as she summons up her hoards to fight the Rangers. The Yellow Ranger charges Rantipeed as they begin a battle of high speed combat.

"Time to try out RJ's new weapon, Strike Rider!" Casey calls out as a red cycle roars onto the beach and a set of chest armor forms over the Red Ranger's shoulders before he leaps onto the seat, leaning down a shield rise over his back and the front wheel pivots behind the rear wheel and the Red Ranger charges through the Rin Shi, instantly destroying them.

"Camille, finish the Red Ranger," Dai Shi orders as he appears on the scene.

"R…Right Dai Shi," She responds nervously before powering up herself just as the Red Ranger charges through her. Camille drops to her knees and powers down as the Red Ranger comes to a stop. "Rantipeed!" She shouts, "Stop playing around and finish this."

In a instant Rantipeed grows and the Jungle Pride Megazord is brought out, joined on either side by Race-R and Trig-R summoned and enlarged by Kamdor. The battle is quick as Flit narrates, leading to a swift defeat of Rantipeed Once back at JKP Lily cleans up the mess in the kitchen while Casey harps on her accusing her of having a crush, only to be compared to a little brother instead. The two teens engage in another food fight with Theo and Jared monitoring the event distastefully.

"They act like children," Jared comments.

"That's Lily for ya, just a big kid at heart." Theo comments with a smile. "But she's there when the chips are down."

"That is the Pai Zhaq way," Jarred comments.

Theo nods.

Meanwhile back at the den of Dai Shi Camille kneels before him, a look of fear in her eyes.

"You let the Red Ranger beat you."

"I did not expect his new weapon to be so strong…but Lord Dai Shi…"

"What?" he growls.

Camile stands unsteadily drawing 3 glowing orbs from behind her, "I found them, here are their spirits."

Dai Shi smiled, a foreboding omen indeed, "Excellent, now I want you to find some former teenagers for me and bring them here. Former teenagers with...attitude."

"Yes lord Dai Shi," Camille nods before disappearing, "At once Lord Dai Shi."

* * *

Can't Win Them All

In the loft Casey and Lily train with Theo, despite their best efforts he easily counters their movements and shows a cocky overconfidence as the sparing winds on. Quickly escaping a hold the duo put him in he taunts them "Is that the best you can do?"

"Just try, face it Theo, we got you," Lily boasts before Theo flips out of the hold and sends the duo sprawling to their butts.

"That was too easy."

At Dai Shi's palace Geako mocks Rantipede's defeat, effortlessly walking along the wall. "Now had I faced the Ranger they would have never stood a chance against my technique."

"Your technique has no rhythm, you would have never stood a chance." Stingrella chides.

"Bah, dancing is not a way to defeat the Rangers!" Naja laughs.

"Then you have my permission to show the Rangers what you can do Geako, do not fail me." Camile starts as she materializes.

Geako chuckles, "As you wish," he boasts as he makes his way out of the temple. "I will challenge he Rangers from the highest point in the city, and defeat them there."

Back at JKP, Theo's demonstrates his skill with pizza, getting the awe of the others. Theo is confidently serving pizza's, taking orders, and basically doing all of R.J.'s employees' jobs solo and at the same time.

"It still amazes me to see Theo in action," Casey comments. "He's the best at everything he does."

"Yes I noticed that ,back at the temple, he would take on and excel in multiple training regimes," Jared comments.

"That's Theo, a real multi-tasker." Lily comments.

The beeping of the Solar Morphers draws all four to the back room just as Kamdor and Miratrix descend from the loft.

"Trouble Kamdor, you two help Fran," Casey says quickly as he runs past them.

Kamdor shrugs as he slips into an apron. Geako arrives on the side of a building by the time the teens arrive, quickly they morph into action as Geako leaps down, after a few kicks and punches are exchanged Geako returns to the side of the building laughing.

"I hope you enjoyed my fighting in your world, that is the last courtesy I give you. On the side of a building that is where real warriors battle."

"Come down here and fight like a man," The Red Ranger demands.

Geako crosses his arms gloating, "I did that, I don't plan to walk in your world again."

"Fine then I'll fight you up there!" The Red Ranger says leaping toward Geako who jumps toward him and knocking him back to the ground before landing back on the wall laughing.

"Lily your up, brace yourself." Jared comments.

"You got a idea?"

"I'll use my lion to give you a boost, you use you speed to keep moving, and knock his feet out."

"Great plan!" Red Ranger cheers, "Go for it."

"Call to the Beast inside, Unleash the Lion!" Jared announces, his spirit leaping toward Geako, as the Yellow Ranger leaps up riding on is back, the Lion falling short of Geako by several feet at Lily leaps off launching toward Geako

"Cheetah Jabs," she calls as she swings swiftly at Geako who rolls along the side of the building until Gravity drags her back down and into the arms of her team.

"Enough of this," The Blue Ranger announces as he summons his Jungle Tonfa and leaped up the side of the building, his tonfa holding him against the window ledges as he drags himself up. Geako laughs until the Blue Ranger Tonfa hooks his leg, with a swift kick they both begin to fall until Geako reassures his grip and the Blue Ranger secures his hold, and begins his climb again. Geako drops down hammering the Blue Ranger with a aerial drop that sends the Blue Ranger back to the ground.

"Enough of this Rangers, it was fun. Find me again when you can actually walk in my world, Bye bye." Geako taunts as he walks off, Camille fuming from the sidelines.

The Blue Ranger turns away from his friends, head hung low, "I failed."

"We all failed," Jared adds.

"We'll get him next time," the Yellow Ranger offers.

Sitting on a booth Theo mules over a slice a pizza, his face forlorn and downtrodden.

"He ordered that pizza over a hour ago and hasn't taken a bite,"Lily says wordily

"Come on, I have a idea." Casey offers as he pulls Lily over toward Theo, "Hey Theo, Lily and I were going to go train, I could use a few pointers with my chucks."

Theo sighs, "You'll be fine, not like I'm much of a teacher, if you have trouble just ask RJ."

"Oh come on Theo," Lily says irritated, "Get off your butt, we all loose sometimes."

"Not me, not like this." Theo sighs.

A quick slap to the back of his head draws a surprised yelp and Theo turns back to see Jarred. "And you think moping about will make things better? Get off your high horse Theo. You got beat, so what, your still breathing so you can go for a rematch. But your not going to get any better by sitting on your ass all day." Jared sighs, "You think I never been beat back at the school, but I redoubled my training and came back to get my revenge on the punk later. All that matters is who backs down and ultimately submits in the end. IF you give up then that's it, he won. You can't make up for quitting."

Theo looks to Jared a moment, as if a light switch is flipped on, "You…have a point."

"Yeah!" Lily cheers.

"He's right if I gave up when I face a unbeatable challenge I would have never mastered my 'chucks, but with your help look at me now." Casey adds

Theo pushes up from the chair, finishing his pizza in a few quick bites, "Thanks gang, need to see RJ now though." He quickly says before running off.

Up in the loft RJ is in his chair enjoying popcorn and watching his monitors, he whistles just as Theo comes in then looks up as Theo approaches. "Theo my man, what can I do ya for?"

"RJ I need training, now. Training to beat a enemy who can walk on walls."

"You mean Geako? Man I watched that fight it was bad, rewound it, played it back, still bad."

Theo hands his head his voice low, "That's the one."

"Well first lesson is not to get so wound up about it, after that…grab my chair."

"Your…chair?" Theo says confused.

RJ just nods, "Get a move on Theo."

"Erm…OK…"

But at the palace of Dai Shi Geako kneels before his master, "It was total domination Lord Dai Shi, the Rangers stood no chance against my fantastic technique."

Dai Shi strums his finger on the rest of his throne, "And yet you walked away, you should have destroyed them."

"I destroyed their moral."

"I wanted their bodies destroyed," Dai Shi growls.

"Next time Lord Dai Shi, next time."

"Don't fail me, or I will personally pull you back from the Abyss just to show you my displeasure."

Geako swallows hard, "R…Right lord Dai Shi."

"Now go," Dai Shi growls as he rises from his throne, Geako quickly exiting as Dai Shi moved into a corridor. He stops at one of the gated chambers and looks inside where a young woman stirs from her sleep and sits up from her cot. "Your awake." He comments, "How do you like your new body?"

The woman sits up taking a moment to raise her arm to her face for a better look, "Quite impressed actually, to think you managed to get a hold of Her for me to use as my new body."

"Are you ready to meet the others, more importantly are you ready to destroy the Rangers?"

The woman's smile turns dark, "Absolutely Lord Dai Shi." Before she rises and exits through the door as Dai Shi opens it for her.

In the city Geako and Camille begin the next attack. Arriving on the scene Casey, Lily, and Jarred morph and change into the Rin Shi hoards.

"You know," The Red Ranger comments, "Considering our track record with these guys we could use a little help."

"Couldn't agree more," Yellow comments as she taps her helmet. "RJ we could use Theo before things get Ugly."

Hammering a Rin Shi with a devastating kick that destroys it Jared spins around to come eye to eye with Camille, her blades drawn as she sends him back with a duel blade slash. "Their already ugly."

"We didn't mean their faces," Red jokes.

"OK Uglier," Yellow says into her helmet as she delivers a series of Cheetah Jabs to a Rin Shi.

"Theo is training," RJ reports calmly, "You'll have to do your best. I'll pass the message along to Miratrix though."

"Thanks RJ," Yellow responds quickly.

"No problem," RJ says casually.

Somewhere deep in the forest RJ watches from his chair, popcorn in hand as Theo balances on a thin beam suspended between two tall trees, "You sure this will teach me to fight a enemy who walks on walls?"

"Gravity is not your friend Theo, but if you can master it your battle with Geako will be that much easier." With a casual leap RJ scaled the tree and lands on the beam, Theo struggles to keep his balance as RJ stands calmly taking a bite out of a apple before offering a orange to Theo, "Hungry?"

Theo reaches out cautiously, "T…Thanks," Just as RJ leaps down, Theo catching the Orange as it begins to fall, and more importantly catching himself. "Not funny RJ!"

"Ah but you managed to stay on you feet, so it wasn't a total loss," RJ congratulates as he grabs a couple more oranges and tosses them at Theo who manges to catch them, his balance still precarious as he tries to juggle the three fruits. "Good, your doing well Theo."

"What does any of this have to do with Geako!"

"You'll figure it out eventually, and when you do, then you can join the others."

Miratrix's sword cuts through several Rin Shi finishing off the last of them as Camille makes her exit. Meanwhile Geako returns back to the wall and begins to taunt our heroes.

"Come down here and fight like a man, coward!" Red Ranger protests and he jumps fruitlessly toward the wall.

Calmly Geako walks up and down the wall, "I played in your world long enough Rangers, now its time to play in mine."

"That isn't fair," Yellow protests.

Miratrix sheaths her sword, "He's evil, you can't really expect him to be fair, can you?"

Jared growls.

"Then It looks like I'll just have to play with you by myself," a new voice chimes, Geako looks around quickly only to be struck blind sided by a blue streak.

"Who?"

"Theo!" Yellow jumps for joy as he makes another pass. This time stopping above Geako, legs spread and he balances against the wall above Geako

"You think you can play in my world Ranger?" Geako taunts, "go ahead and try!"

"Thanks for the invite," Blue exclaims as he streaks past Geako, Camile watching in awe from the sides and Geako is unable to counter the speed of his enemy and ultimately falls.

"Get on your feet Geako, do you really want me to tell Dai Shi how you failed after so much boasting?" Camile chides.

Blue Ranger lands and summons his Jungle Tonfa thrashes Geako, pushed to his limit Geako grows. The Jungle Pride Megazord emerges a moment later. From the side Camille and Flit watch the fight and place a wager. The Jungle Pride Megazord pulls off Geako's arm only to watch it regenerate. But ultimately defeats Geako with the Savage Spin. While Camile looses her wager. Back at Dai Shi's palace however the remaining Poisons face a very irate Dai Shi.

"Two of the supposed best Rin Shi I have fall to their own ego while the Rangers only grow more skilled. I warn you all, if you continue to fail me my new allies will be more then happy to finish what the Rangers started."

Back at JKP Theo's once more show off his skill and confidence while Fran stares dreamily at Kamdor from a side table.

"I can't believe a real superhero works here."

"Kamdor?" Jared confirms.

"Yeah," she says with a sigh, "We're lucky."

Jared chuckles, "You have no idea how lucky."

* * *

Dance the Night Away

Theo impatiently checks his watch as he waits in the main room of JKP, he is well dressed and unusually energetic. Fran emerges from the back room and Theo practically runs into her as he moves to meet her. "Fran have you seen Lily?"

"No, why?"

"Lily and I have a appointment to check out a new restaurant."

"Awwwwe," Fran coos, "You two have a standing date."

"It's not a date, its just something we do together every month."

Fran chuckles, "Right."

"It's not a date," Theo protests.

At Dai Shi's palace Toady pines for Stingrella. "With my impenetrable defense and your strength we would be unstoppable."

Stingrella pushes him away, "You and me? You have no rhythm, go away Toady!"

"But…" Toady objects.

Camille watches silently from the sidelines, before she makes her way to the courtyard where Dai Shi, 2 women and a man all spar among themselves.

"Your acclimating well to your bodies, soon we will be ready to strike at the heart of the Rangers," Dai Shi gloats.

"I will enjoy destroying the Rangers once and for all," the man, decked in black and blue trimmed armor like Dai Shi comments.

"They will suffer for the indiscretions their predecessors heaped upon me." One of the women says.

Back at the loft Theo finds Lily and Casey enjoying some dance lessons, together.

"Hey Theo just in time, my next dance requires two people, one to throw and one to catch me."

"Lily, did you forget our appointment?"

Lily laughs, "Of course not, I found the perfect little place, I think Casey and Jared will really love it."

"Casey? Jared? It's suppose to be just the two of us, it's always been the two of us, since forever! Why do we have to bring those guys."

"Relax Theo," Casey comments "It's just a place to eat, no need to throw a tantrum."

Theo was about to argue when the alarms warned then of Stingrella up to no good downtown. Morphing into action the Ranger prepare to face off with the Rin Shi however the break dancing Rin Shi at Stingerella's command prove to much for the Rangers and they are overwhelmed. Stingrella makes matters worse when she does her spin kick and pulls the Blue Ranger in close for a more personal attack. From the sidelines Toady watches, jealousy boiling over as he think he sees the Blue Ranger putting the moves on Stingrella, enraged he grows to mammoth size. Stingrella and her Rin Shi flee as the Jungle Pride Megazord come out to play. But the fight soon degrades as Toady realizes that Stingrella left and makes his own escape leaving the Rangers quite confused while Camille catches up with Toady.

"You had the Rangers," she scolds. "Why did you retreat!"

"The Rangers are second to my feelings for Stingrella. But she doesn't share my feelings."

A smirk plays over Camille's lips as she ponders such a couple, "If you want to woo a woman you have to defend her honor. Protect Stingrella and I guarantee you she will return you affections."

In the main chamber Naja approaches Dai Shi.

"Lord Dai Shi, why do you keep me on the side lines, I'm the best warrior you have, why hold me back."

"Are you really that confident in your skill Naja," Dai Shi says as he draws his Morpher and transforms, "Then prove your strength to me."

Back at the loft RJ orders Lily to train the Rangers in dance technique but the duo do not work well together. As Theo and Casey nearly come to blows Jared enters the loft and puts himself between them.

"What is wrong with you two, your Rangers? Do you have any idea how important that is? I've got twice the experience of both of you put together and I'm not a Ranger. You three are the ones who have to protect the city."

"But Casey," Theo objects.

"Drop it," Lily growls as she stands next to Jared, "Look Theo we've been friends forever, and that's not going to change."

"And Casey, I know you started as a cub but got thrown into this role as Red Ranger, as leader without training but you have to get it together." Jared adds, "Dai Shi doesn't argue among his own, and Dai Shi is a Ranger all his own. Get over whatever personal problem you have with Theo and move on!"

"But I…" Theo objects.

"He…" Casey counters.

The alarm blares and Cash sighs, looking to Theo, "Sorry man."

Theo shakes Casey's hand, "Yeah guess I was getting a bit hot under the collar."

"Great!" Lily exclaims, "Now lets show those Rin Shi how to really dance."

"Right."

Quickly the trio head off as RJ enters the loft just in time to see Jarred slam his fist against the wall. Walking over he places a hand on Jared's shoulder. "Let it out."

"If I 'let it out' I'd probably destroy someone. It's just not fair. I trained for ten years, ten years and some Cub gets whats rightfully mine because I can't just let stuff roll off my shoulders? How is that fair."

RJ takes a step back, "Hit me."

Jared turns around looking RJ in the face confused.

"Go on, hit me, let it out. I'm a master I can take it. Get all your anger and frustration out and we can start fresh. You have potential to be a great master, a great Ranger. But every journey starts with a single step."

Jarred takes a deep breath, "alright, let's do this."

RJ goes on the defense.

Using their new dance techniques the Rangers manage to beat the Rin Shi. Together they close in on Stingrella, summoning their weapons.

"This time it's over Stingrella!" The Red Ranger taunts. As he unleashes a barrage of energy from his 'chucks.

Out of nowhere Toady leaps to intercept. "Not my woman Rangers!"

"Excuse me? Your woman?" Stingrella laughs.

The energy waves hit Toady's energy fiend and dissipates. Stepping aside he motions for her to step forward. "With my impenetrable defense and your offensive power we're unstoppable, show them your power."

Stingrella casts a glance at Toady before launching into her spin kick, "Your right Toady, we do make a great team!"

Taking the blow the Rangers are knocked off their feet as Stingrella returns to Toady's side and takes his hand, "Come on Toady, let's paint the town red."

"Gladly!"

As the Rangers return to the loft they spy RJ bandaged up, working on something at his work table. Lily runs to his side. "What's happened RJ?"

"Training got a bit rough, I'll be fine. And when I'm done with this new weapon you three will be able to combine your animal spirits into a powerful blast that should give that Toad a run for his money."

"Can I get you anything RJ?" Casey injects.

"Lemonade would be nice."

"On it," Theo exclaims before rushing off.

"Looks like the team is a team again," RJ laughs.

"Thanks to Jared." Lily comments.

"And Lily," Casey comments.

Downstairs Theo finishing making the lemonade and is on his way back up when he runs into Kamdor entering from the main room, he stops Theo.

"Theo, a moment of your time. It's important."

Theo pauses as Kamdor closes the distance, "Yeah Kamdor?"

"My I borrow your Solar Morpher, just for a moment."

"Uh…I kind of need it in case…"

"Just a moment," Kamdor comments as he takes the liberty to remove the shades for the holder, turn them over in his hand a moment and return them back. "That will do nicely. Thank you."

Giving Kamdor a odd look Theo ascends the stairs, "Uh…anytime?"

In downtown Stingrella and Toady enjoy a meal and people flee around them in terror. After which they do some casual terrorizing. And wait for the Rangers to show up. The Rangers do and Toady protects Stingrella as the Red Ranger turns back to the others.

"You two charge the Claw Cannon, I'll keep these guys busy until it's my time to contribute."

"Go for it," Blue Ranger cheers and he and Yellow kneel, summoning the Claw Cannon between them as they begin to infuse it with their energy. Toady charges but Red holds strong. Stingrella breaks out from behind Toady and makes a change for the other two. Red moves to intercept only to be hammered from behind by a attack from Toady and then to find Stingrella spin around to punish him. He goes for a tumble.

"How much longer guys," he winces.

"Another minute!" Yellow responds.

The two poisons double team Red then Toady breaks off after the duo.

"This isn't as fun as it looks," Red complains.

"And you left your allies wide open!" Stingrella injects going in for a strike.

Read breaks away from Toady but isn't fast enough, Stingrella strikes…Jared? Getting back to his feet Jared smirks. "Anyone need a dance partner?"

"I think Casey could use one," Blue jokes.

"Well then, I better put on my Sunday finest."

The others regroup as Jared comes up beside Casey, from a side pocket he removes...Sunglasses? as black energy begins o weave though his hands after a complex motion.

"Jared has a…Morpher? H-How?" Red stammers.

"Jungle Beast," Jared exclaims, "Spirit…" Stingrella Charges. "Unleashed!"

A explosion of black energy repels her and a brand new Ranger stands tall, "With the Might of a Lion, Jungle Fury…Black Ranger!"

"Another Ranger," Stingrella hisses, "Their coming out of the wood work!"

The Black Ranger charges Stingrella as Casey puts the pressure on Toady.

"As for how," Black comments, "Thank Kamdor. He took a imprint of Theo's Morpher and used it to transform some normal shades into a new Morpher."

"But I thought your spirit wasn't in balance," Blue comments.

"Thank RJ for that, he helped me clear my mind."

"It's ready!" Yellow exclaims.

Red breaks away and takes position behind them, infusing his own energy into the cannon. In unison the three speak as he pulls back the hammer. "Powered by Animal Spirits….FIRE!"

Quickly Stingrella spins behind Toady as the Black Ranger rolls to the side. Toady raises his shield to deflect, the ball of spirit energy slams into the shield, chewing into it.

Black get to his feet beside the others as he makes another hand motion. "Call to the Beast inside, Unleash the Lion!" he roars as his spirit animal leaps forth, join the spirit ball and shattering the shield and with it Toady.

"Toady!" Stingrella exclaims, "You'll pay for that Rangers." As she grows to full size.

The Rangers send away the Claw Cannon as they quickly form the Jungle Pride Megazord, from the ground the Black Ranger watches until a beep comes in on his helmet. "Shoot RJ."

"It's time you put all that power to use Jared, combine your lion spirit with the others." He explains.

"I can do that?" Black says surprised.

"If you have the heart for it."

"Let's give it a shot!"

Above him a swarm of scorpions latch onto the Megazord and sparks explode over head, the Black Ranger takes a deep breath as he summons the lion, joining with it, it soon become solid as he lunges at Stingrella before swiping the scorpions from the Jungle Pride. On the sidelines Flit narrates and Camile watches.

"You ready to try something new?" Jared says.

"Go for it Jared!" Casey cheers.

Suddenly the Black Ranger joined the trio in the mystical cockpit of the Jungle Pride as the black lion breaks apart forming armor for the Megazord. Together they stand, ready for action.

"Jungle Pride Megazord, with Lion Power!"

Flames erupt over the Megazords hands as it lunges at Stingrella, turning up the heat with a spin attack. Shortly Stingrella is no more and the Rangers return to JKP.

"That was awesome," Casey explains, "And we got a new Ranger today."

"Yeah, a new Ranger," Theo muses as Lily wraps her arms around him.

"You ready Theo?"

He turns to her confused, "For what?"

"Our lunch, remember."

Theo laughs, "Oh right," he turns to Casey, "you ready?"

"No," Lily laughs, "You were right, this is just a thing between you and me. I had no right to invite the others without your approval. This isn't just something I do for me it's something we do for us. They can join us next time…if that's cool with you."

Theo smiles, "yeah, that would be perfect."

"Well," Casey says throwing his arm around Jared, "No reason the two of us can't go, it sounded like a great place."

Jared laughed, looking to Lily, "Hope you don't mind if we hit the same restaurant as a separate group. I think I'll tell Kamdor and Miratrix about it as well."

RJ waves have heartedly, "Have fun Rangers."

Casey laughs, "What you talking about RJ, you're taking Fran!"

"Me and Fran?" RJ says with a shrug, "I've had stranger dates."

"It's not a date!" Theo objects.

Everybody laughs.

* * *

Pizza Slice of Life

"Great job everyone, great job!" RJ comments as our heroes enter the back room after a long day's work. "Now I'm off to the fly fishing contest."

"I thought you hated fishing RJ?" Lily comments.

With a flourish he turns to her, "I do, I plan to cause a disturbance so no fish get caught."

"So whose in charge," Theo wonders hopefully.

RJ taps his chin in thought as he looks around, "Jared my man, your in charge of the parlor."

Jared nods as RJ waves and saunters out. Casey comes in just as RJ heads out, a confused look on his face, "I miss something?"

"RJ left Jared n change," Miratrix says simply.

Casey raises a eyebrow, "Alright, what's the plan."

"Lily, Theo you clean up, Kamdor, Fran, and Miratrix you put away the supplies. Me and Casey will clean the loft."

"Right!"

"Camille," Naja kneels before Camille, "I must speak with you, it is of the utmost importance."

"Then speak, my lord Dai Shi wishes to see me immediately," she snaps.

"It is Dai Shi, this human has changed him. He brings in other humans as his elite guard, her traffics in the enemies technology. He has grown weak. Someone else should step in."

Camille walks around Naja, "Someone, like you perhaps."

"Exactly."

"We do have a traitor," Camile growls as she transforms, "I'm looking at him."

Naja jump to his feet, weapons draw as the two Rin Shi warriors battle. Naja charges with his blades Camile blocks with her Sai as their battle moves outside. Camille unleashes a flurry of blasts from her mouth of her silver tongue spears Naja who rolls out of the way.

"We don't have to fight, we could run the Rin Shi, you and me, make Dai Shi our servant."

"I serve only one person, and that is not you," Camile hisses as her tongue lashes out, spearing Naja in the chest. He holds his chest as he topples over. "Those who forget that taste MY poison."

Acting quickly Naja's thumb extends as he jabs it into his chest while Camile turns away from him. Jumping to his feet he begins to wave his blades, "You made me use up a life talon, for that this must end."

Camille turns just in time to see the blast and is sent sailing. Naja is gone before she hits the ground, She pursues him into the forest. Naja once more strikes his blades together hammering Camille with a energy ball before unleashing a barrage of assaults on her and makes good his escape.

Camille limps into the main chamber where Dai Shi and his elite guards are gathered, Dai Shi gasps. "Camille what is the meaning of this."

"Naja…he…he's after you."

Dai Shi laughs, "Then you will destroy him for me."

"But my lord…"

"Sometimes you must risk everything Camille, if you wish to earn my respect, my admiration, then you will defend my throne…with your life."

Camille nods slowly, "Yes my lord."

Skulking about the temple Naja sacrifices two of his Life Talons to bring back Rantipeed and Geako, who he sends off to gather fear for his assault on Dai Shi. Camille calls out the Rangers and Kamdor takes change of JKP. At the beach the Rangers meet up with Camille who attacks them. The Rangers summon the Claw Cannon and fire at Camille, who attempts to absorb the energy. To their surprise she survives the assault while she fends off attacks from Jared. The Rangers continue to fire the Cannon as Camille grows stronger. Returning to the Temple she goes to report to Dai Shi only to find the throne empty, but not much longer Naja, Rantipeed and Geako appear.

"Where is Dai Shi," Naja demands!

"None of your business, you have to go through me first."

Meanwhile downtown Dai Shi and a contingent of Rin Shi are causing trouble. Casey, Theo, Lily, and Jared quickly arrive on the scene and stand ready.

"Dai Shi, finally ready to do your own dirty work?" Jared growls.

"Ah Rangers, I knew if I stirred up a little trouble you'd come like little monkeys to 'save' the people." Dai Shi snaps his fingers, the Rin Shi numbers doubling as the hoard step back so he is in the front. A moment later a stream of navy, gold, and rose drop down around him, 3 figures rise to flank Dai Shi all clad like him, 1 man, two women, their clothes highlighted in navy, gold and rose to complement his crimson. "Let me introduce you to my new team, my Rin Shi Rangers."

"G…guys?" Theo stammers, 'That guy in blue, I know him. That's William Cranston."

"No way," Casey exclaims, "Not THE founder of last years Revolution Rangers and one of the smartest and wealthiest men in the world, not that William Cranston?"

Theo nods.

"And I know the girl in pink, Kimberly Hart, she was a Olympic gymnast who later became a dance instructor, she was my Idol as a kid." Lily explains.

"What have you done Dai Shi!" Jared growls.

"Oh you'll see, but first let me introduce you to my 'friends.'" Dai Shi snapped his fingers again and the girl in pink stepped forward.

"Doomed to a eternity of solitude thanks to Lightspeed Rescue, I Queen Bansheera was pulled through the gateway, the Abyss of Evil, back to our world. I had to leave my body behind but Dai Shi had a new one for me when I got here, You idol Kimberly Hart!"

She stepped back as the man in blue stepped up, "Wild Force though they had banished my Orgs for good, but Dai Shi saw fit to give me a new body, your 'Billy' Cranston, but you may call me Master, Master Org!" before he stepped back.

Opposite Dai Shi the girl in yellow stepped up, "While Trini body was not one I would have preferred, the sweet poetry of controlling the body of one of my oldest rivals and one of the original Power Ranger more than makes up for it, my name is Vile, Master Vile!"

Lastly Dai Shi stepped up, "what body could better hold my energies then the one that served as the candle by which all others are measured, the one who endured the power of Gold long after his time in Red was past, they called him Jason Scott, but you know me as Dai Shi."

With a quick draw the four dark masters drew their Morphers, the Rangers recognized the sequence from Dai Shi's premiere with the Five Fingers of Poison and each drew their own Solar Morphers.

"It's Morphin' Time," the four said as they brought the Morphers up to their heads.

"Jungle Beast," Casey and crew said as they slipped on their Solar Morphers and taped the side button.

"Tyrannosaurus"

"Triceratops."

"Pterodactyl"

"Saber Tooth Tiger."

"Spirit unleashed!"

Four Rangers appear for only a brief instant before their suits transform again into armored warriors, armor that reflects the form of the long lost dinosaurs to which they call their names. But the Rin Shi Rangers do not stop there as they twists their arms to the side.

"Power Sword."

"Power Bow."

"Power Daggers"

"Power Lance"

Crimson, Navy, Gold and Rose flames erupt from his hands of the warriors and surge into the sky, forming into their power weapons, each looking formed from the very head of their beasts. Across from them the Jungle Fury Rangers stand.

"Alright, lets do this gang," Casey posed, "With the Strength of the Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger."

"With the Skill of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Might of a Lion, Jungle Fury Black Ranger!"

Together they stood, "Power Rangers, Jungle Fury!"

Opposite them the Rin Si Ranger got ready to attack , Dai leading the change, "Power Rangers, Rin Shi Rangers!"

As the forces closed in a army of armored ninja rose up to draw off the Rin Shi foot soldiers and a new voice joined the chorus

"I hope we're not to late," It was Kamdor and Miratrix, each one poised and ready for action. "With these swords I cut through my enemies, The Armored Ninja, Kamdor!"

"Serving with faithfulness and strength all my own, I am Miratrix!"

"I summon forth the ferocious Tyrannosaurus!" Dai Shi exclaims, energy erupting above him into the form of a spirit beast of gigantic proportions.

"Awe crud," Red mutters. "Call to the Beast inside, Free the Tiger!"

"Call to the Beast inside, Unleash the Lion!" Black adds as he comes up beside Red. Th twin beasts holding off the T-Rex while the two Rangers battle Dai Shi.

"It won't be that easy this time," Queen Banseera exclaims, "I summon forth the terrifying Pterodactyl"

"We got this," Yellow exclaims. "Call to the Beast inside, Send out the Cheetah!"

"With ya Lil," Blue add coming up beside her, "Call to the beast inside, release the Jaguar!"

As Yellow and Blue battle the Pink Rin Shi Rangers their spirit beast do battle with the Pterodactyl above them.

"I summon forth the thundering Triceratops!" Master Org shouts as his Spirit beast closes in on Kamdor and Miratrix while he closes the gap on the ground.

"Kamdor, heads up!"said a familiar voice as he stops a moment to look of to the side and saw Fran drive up in a sub compact. The Triceratops closing she threw into the air several objects, Kamdor's motions were quick as a stereo creature and TV creature appeared.

"Thanks Fran, Boom Boxer, Tele-Visor hold off that beast. Miratrix with me!"

"No prob," Fran cheers as the two creature clash with the Triceratops spirit and Kamdor and Miratrix clash with Master Org.

"Looks like the Rangers are all out of tricks," Master Vile laughs, "I summon forth the power of the savage Saber Tooth Tiger."

The heroes hold their breath as the massive golden beast closes in on Fran, until.

"Call to the beast inside, reveal the Wolf!"

Appearing out of nowhere a violet wolf clashes with the Saber tooth as its owner, a figure clad in a Luchidor mask appears on the scene.

"El Lobos, at your service!" the new figure says as he charges Master Vile. Above his wolf holds its own but is not dominating. "Get out of here Fran."

"R..Right!" she stammers as she slips into her car, the engines revs a moment before she pauses tossing a MP3 Player out the window. "One more Kamdor!"

"Got it!" he says spinning out of a attack as he makes a quick motion to create a new monster and Fran peels out, "Megas P3, help the wolf!"

"Yes master!" the creature responds before joining the violet wolf spirit in repelling the Saber Tooth Tiger.

Spinning away from her fight Miratrix opens her hand, as the Rin Shi warriors thin the forces of her master's ninja she rolls out a few more tech rocks to bolster their numbers.

"Alright Rangers, push forward," Red exclaims, "We have to win this."

"Right," A chorus of Rangers, Creatures, and allies say in unison.

Back at Dai Shi's palace.

"Those who betray Lord Dai Shi forfeit the right to live!" Camille roared as she leaps over a swing of Naja's blades and speared Rantipeed with her silver tongue

Rantipeed froze in his tracks, turned gray and shattered like so much ice. Seeing his fellow Poison destroyed Geako made a quick exit, "I've got to get out of here, gather fear, grow stronger!"

"You aren't going going anywhere!" Camile argued the point before Naja intercepted, his blades spinning.

"Geako go, I'll finish this!" his final attack sailed toward Camille but she held her ground, her sais up she held the attack back as Geako escaped. Naja closed in for a melee strike just as Camille deflects the energy off to the side.

"You've gotten stronger, I'm impressed." Naja commented, "But can you withstand another blast?"

His blades spark as he launches another energy ball at Camille, sais ready she caught the attack, grunting as she began to spin her own sais and with them the roll of the attack began to slow, and then reverse before she released it back at Naja. Unable to dodge Naja took his own attack back followed up by a couple slashes from Camille's sais before rolling along the ground. She closed the distance and loomed over him. Quickly he extended his Life Talons and held up his hand pleading.

"Wait Camille, you and me should work together, Dai Shi will never respect you, but I do. Join with me. I still have 3 life talons left, with them we can bring back Stingrella and Toady. And Camille it can do more then that, I can give you true life, can Dai Shi offer you that?"

Camille paused, listening to the offer, "True life…"

"Yes," Naja pleaded, "No long will you just be a shadow of your former self…"

"Hummm…" Camille stroked her chin as Naja began to rise. "No deal, by Dai Shi's will I was freed, and by his will I serve!"

With a quick slash of her sais the last three life talons fly up as she finishes the job by spearing Naja with her tongue, destroying him. She turns from the rubble and catching the Life Talons as they fall into her hands.

Camille powers down, looking into her hand and laughing darkly, "Dai Shi will be pleased."

"Enough of this," Dai Shi roars as his forces gather on one side. The Rangers and their allies regrouping on the other, the foot soldiers of both sides long since destroyed. Dai Shi looks to his fellow Rin Shi Rangers, "Ready?"

"Ready?" they say in unison and the four bounce on their hips and reach out for the sky, "We need Dinozord power, NOW!"

"Wait, what…zords?!" Blue exclaims in confusion as the Dai Shi's Rangers once more release their spirit and in a maneuver the Jungle Fury Rangers know all to well they leap and fuse with them. The four Zords come together, a dark aura seeming to envelop them as the power of Dai Shi manifests into a 5th zord, a Serpent Dragon, drawing a portion of energy for each Rin Shi Ranger. The Yellow and Blue Zords prop upright, in a formation similar to what Theo and Lily would do while the Red 'Red synchronizes with them. The Dragon circles the formation settling atop the T-Rex like a linebackers shoulder guards to form the Zords ams as the Pterodactyl comes in last, splitting to form the head of the Zord while the rest of it becomes wings on back of the zord.

"No way," Red mutters, "I think that thing is even bigger then ours."

"Considering the components were three times the size and twice the power," El Lobos comments, "My guess is its fives times your size."

"Good thing we have five times the Zords," Kamdor comments. "Rangers, get ready, I'll power up my Creatures."

"Right!" they Rangers say in unison as they form the Jungle Pride Megazord, with Lion Power. A quick release of shrapnel from Kamdor has Megas P3, Boom Boxer, and Tele-Vizor join the fight.

Meanwhile Downtown Geako wreaks havoc unopposed, growing in power as the Megazords battle in the distance, unaware of Naja's fate. As he rampages through the food district the staff of one of Ocean Bluff's restaurants with a very peculiar customer begin to flee.

"Oh garson?" a figure at a outside table call only to see his waiter run pass in terror. Seeing a ripe target to terrorize Geako descends toward his prey.

"Garson," the figure calls again, a low growl in his throat just as Geako leaps down.

"Boo."

The figure sits impassive. "You best run along, the Power Rangers will be along any moment."

Geako points to the Megazord battle in the distance and laughs, "The Rangers are busy, your all mine."

The figure growls, slamming his fist on the table. "I was in a good mood today, turn around and leave now, and I'll let you live."

Geako laughs as the figure pulls a device from his coat. "I'm not going anywhere. But maybe you should run."

"Oh for the love of…why is it always during my vacation."

Geako backs away slowly as suddenly two monstrous figures appear out of nowhere. Turning to run he goes only a couple feet before he is shattered once more. The figure sighs, turning to the battle in the distance. "I suppose if I want to get anything to eat I'll have to deal with that as well."

The Jungle Pride Megazord takes a blow from the Rin Shi Megazord and tumbles toward the ground. Struggling to get to their feet the Dinozord turns at the sound of a dozen charging feet. The Rin Shi Rangers only have a moment to react as six monsters pile on the Rin Zord, hammering it with powerful blows. The Rangers rise and look to Boom Boxer who shrugs. "Now one of masters."

"Let's use the distraction," Black wonders as the Rangers and Creatures charge the Rin Shi. Quickly over whelmed the Rin Shi Rangers return to normal size and quickly escape. As soon as they are gone the Ranger catch sight of a figure on the ground for only a instant before their six new allies vanish just as suddenly as they appear.

"That was weird," El Lobos comments as the Rangers gathered.

"Very weird," Blue comments.

"Who was that masked man?" Casey wonders as he powers down.

"Who ever he was," Lily ads, "He saved our hides."

Jared and Kamdor nod.

As the Rangers turn to El Lobos ready to thank him, he removes his mask and it's RJ.

"RJ! Aren't you suppose to be out of town?" Theo comments.

"Kind of hard to ignore the aura of four Dai Shi's, I was barely out of town when it hit me and I charged back."

"OK," Casey comments, "Why the mask?"

"Well couldn't exactly let Fran know I was a Wolf Master now could I?"

The team laughs.

* * *

Way of the Master

"In a recent turn of events…" a female reports narrates from downtown Ocean Bluff, in the distance behind her causing havoc is none other than Master Org, a split groups of Orgs and Rin Shi causing havoc as the reporter ducks falling rubble. "…William Cranston has shown up in Ocean Bluff after his sudden disappearance, apparently leading a team of monsters and taking the name Master Org. The former founder of the Revolution Rangers has turned to petty crime and terror mongering. Joining with a Jason Scott, Kimberly Heart and Trinity Kwan as a team of villains calling themselves the Rin Shi Rangers. The Power Rangers have held off their advances so far with the help of a mysterious woman in black and a armored ninja as well as a handful of machine creatures but their defenses can only hold off this menagerie, not push them back."

A figure raises a remote, the screen going dark, a slim hands reaching out for a phone. A second figure turns to the first, his hand reaching out to hold the receiver at arms length.

"What are you doing?" the second figure asks the first, "This is their fight, they won't be able to succeed in the final battle if you intervene."

"If I don't do something," the other spoke, the voice the soft tones of a woman, "There won't be any Rangers to fight the final battle. This isn't just about The Rangers fighting Rin Shi, you heard those generals names. Queen Bansheera, Master Org, Master Vile. These are not their enemies, they're our enemies, enemies of the past. And there's only one way to level the battlefield."

The second figure sighs, "You're the expert, just…don't try and take charge, let someone else lead. You've earned your vacation."

His hands pulled back as the first figure drew the receiver to her ear and begin to dial a number. It rang twice before a receptionist answered.

"Project Lightspeed, bringing the future to the here and now, how may I direct your call?"

"Yes," the woman said, "I need to speak to the person in change, tell them its codename 'Fallen Angel.'"

The receptionist's voice cracked a moment as he responded, "Right away ma'am, please hold."

Just outside ocean Bluff another figure speed toward town, a lithe figure, another woman, seated in the divers side of a jeep that had seen the world, its driver bore startling hair of brown with streaks of gold.

"I'm coming Mr. Cranston," she said to no one as she picked up speed, "Just hold on sir."

Inside the war torn city a lone figure strolled unphased through the chaos as he closed in on the doors to Jungle Karma Pizza, as he walked their was a light tune whistled from his lips.

"I hear their banana pizza is one of a kind." He whistled to himself. But as he approached the door he stopped cold and his cheery tune also stopped. Hanging on the window was a hand written note.

"Jungle Karma Pizza is regrettably closed until further notice. Please seek safety during this time of crisis and come again when the danger has passed.

Our sincerest apologies,

The management."

The figure growled audibly, "Why must my vacations always been interrupted by these two bit world dominator. Don't they realize how inconsiderate they are being towards us retirees?" The figure sighed heavily and clenched his fists before making a quick turn, "Do I have to do everything to get a little 'me' time?" with another sigh he picked up his pace, "The Rangers better appreciate what I'm about to do, especially when I'm supposed to be taking it easy."

Boom Boxers fist smashed against the boulder but it did not stop rolling, forcing the Creature to back up and stand beside Kamdor, Miratrix, Megas P3, and Tele-Visor. "No use boss I'm not making a dent."

"Of course your not," The bolder stopped unfurling into a monster, Pangolin, "My hide is tougher then diamonds, nothing can break through."

"Pangolin!" Camille broke in "Are you forgetting your duty, clear the city!"

"Right, right!" the monster bows, before growing to full size, "Right away!"

With a quick motion and a storm of shrapnel Kamdor's Creatures also grew. The Trio closing around Pangolin who transforms into a ball and roll right through them, time and again. As always Flit is there to narrate and Camille as well enjoys watching the Pangolin mop the floor with the three Creatures, eventually destroying them as their ineffectually attacks do no harm. With the threat gone Pangolin quickly shrink and makes good his own exit Team Kamdor reports to RJ about the battle. When the notice the Rangers gone they get curious.

"I sent the Rangers to find Master Phant, he lost all contact with the Order of the Claw and remains in solitude. But if they can find him his mace may prove a key weapon in our next attack."

"So what do we do until they finish training?" Miratrix hissed irritably.

"Try and hold out," RJ offers, "It's all we can do. I'll be joining you next time as well, as El Lobos of course."

"Then let's hope the Rangers finish their training quickly." Kamdor offers.

Kneeling at the feet of her master Dai Shi Camile presents the Life Talons, "Lord Dai Shi, I took these from the traitor before I destroyed him."

"Very good," Dai Shi offers as he takes the Life Talons, turning them over in his hand, "fetch me the Bracelets of the Overlords. I know just what to do with these Life Talons."

"What my lord?"

"I am going to revive the three overlords, and together they will train my Rin Shi Rangers, sealing the Power Rangers fate, once and for all."

Camille gulps, "Is that wise my lord, the Overlords…"

"Silence," Dai Shi commands, "Just fetch them."

Camille rises and quickly exits.

Deep in the forest our Rangers seek the Master. However their trek is interrupted by a mysterious figure who engages battle with the teens. The battle is brief and the figure defeats the teens quickly before leaving the scene. Confused the Rangers press on anyway. Elsewhere Pangolin arrives to an unstable area and prepares for the next plan. His thin straw like tongue piercing the earth as it seeks out the magma flow. Camile arrives shortly, curious to his efforts. As he tries to get a little more time to enjoy the flavor of the magma she puts her foot down, forcing him back to work. Back in the forest the Rangers finally arrive at Master Phant's home in the forest and meet with him, or try to.

"Go away," He slams his door in their face, "I don't want any visitors."

Forcing their way in the Rangers confront him.

"That's not a option," Jared steps up, "The city is in danger and your Jungle Mace may be the only weapon that can save it."

"I said go away, I don't care for the city, I;m just a old man, discarded like a used rag. Leave me alone!"

"Old man my foot!" Theo protests as he finds the old robe the mysterious figure who beat them wore. "You were that stranger in the woods who waxed our backs."

"So what if I was," Master Phant protests, "I have no reason to help you."

"Please Master Phant," Lily pleads, "Dai Shi…"

A spark lights in the old man's eyes, "Dai She, he's free?"

"Yes," Casey explains, "And we're trying to fight him but we need your help."

For a second it looks like he is ready to cave and then just as suddenly he shoves them out, "Go away, it is none of my business."

"Please…" Lily pleads as the Solar Morphers beep.

Casey puts his on learning that the others need help downtown and quickly begins to charge out, "Dai Shi is attacking come on, if he won't help us we'll do it ourselves."

"Right," Theo and Jared ad bur Lily stands her ground.

"You guys go, I'm staying here."

The boys pause a moment before Casey leads them off again. "Good luck Lily."

"You'll need it with that curmudgeon," Jarred adds as they run off.

Blue, Black, and Red Rangers face Camille, Pangolin, and a swarm of Rin Shi. While El Lobos, Kamdor, and Miratrix face off against Master Org. It is a one sided battle on both fields of battle.

"You must be joking," Rin Shi Blue gloats as overhead his Triceratops spirit pushes the wolf back. "Even if you are a Master, you still need help to push back my Dino Spirit." He ducks under the swing of Kamdor's blades and bocks Miratrix's swing with his arms as El Lobos come in with a flying knee. Sending him flying back, but he quickly recovers.

"if we take you down the spirit drops with you," El Lobos chimes, "So my wolf only needs to keep yours busy until you fall back."

"Power Lance," Rin Shi Blue say as he summons his weapon and charges parrying Kamdor and Miratrix with his lance as he draws his sidearm and take pot shots at El Lobos.

"Well then," a womans voice interrupts, "We're just going to have to get Mr. Cranston back on the good guys side so you can't manipulate him 'Master' Org."

"Who dares!" Rin Shi Blue demands the fight pausing a moment as a woman in a black and red trimmed uniform, her hair streaked with brown and gold and a hand carved wooden walking stick with dear hide handle steps into view.

"M…Mackenzie Hartford?" El Lobos says confused.

The woman raises her right arm, a strange device strapped to it, "Wrong branch, same project. The name is Nick, Nick Blecker. But my enemies call me…" She taps the button, the familiar energy of a morph beginning as the walking stick is tossed in the air. In a instant a new figure stands, clad in red spandex with a speedometer prominent set in the dead center of her chest. "The Red Revolution Ranger, of Mr. Cranston's Revolution Rangers."

Rin Shi Blue is unphased as the Red Ranger catches the walking stick, it transforming in a instant into a lance of her own. "Mr. Cranston can't hear you, little girl." Knocking the Wolf away the Triceratops spirit charges toward the new arrival, "Now DIE!"

"Rev Up, Shift into Second Gear!" the Red Rev Ranger manages as she thumbs the button on her Morpher and the speedometer rolls a couple notches before the Triceratops spirit lands, occluding the conflict in a dust cloud. As it clears their nothing left of the Ranger.

"Ha, tough talk from a girl," Rin Shi Blue laughs.

"Peek a boo," her voice says from behind him as she seems to appear out of nowhere to slash Rin Blue with her lance. "Some 'Master' you are. Don't you get it when I 'rev up' to a higher gear I get faster, and stronger." The rev meter was already dropping back to its default state as Kamdor and Miratrix launched into an attack and El Lobos got back to his feet,

"Thanks for the assist," El Lobos offers as his Wolf spirit renewed its attack.

"Anytime," Rev Red offers, "Can't have some looser ruining the boss's good name, and hijacking his body."

Queen Bansheera and Master Vile stop just short of downtown, the town in a panic around them and their wrist communicators beep, lifting them up and tapping a button Master Org's voice meets them. "Some new Ranger just entered the fight over here, Give me a hand so we can crush them completely."

"On our way," Master Vile responds as she turns toward Master Org's direction. Queen Bansheera turns a moment later and both freeze letting out a gasp of surprise "You."

"Were you expecting the girl scouts?" a womans voice said. She looked to be little more then a teenager and next to her was a taller, older man, both clad in black uniforms, the man trimmed in navy, her in violet. Flanking them were a handful of others figures. One was a man in a red jacket, another wore a red vest, the last one wore a black teeshirt, she took a moment to look back to each of them. "Ready?"

"Ready," they spoke in unison.

Not one to miss a trick Master Vile turned to Queen Bansheera, "Ready?"

"Ready," she said with dark satisfaction.

Together they rose their Morphers, "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Pterodactyl"

"Saber Tooth Tiger!"

An instant later the Pink and Yellow Rin Shi Rangers stood ready.

"Hey now, that's my line," the man in the black t-shirt say stepping to the front, he turned back to the others, they nodded and he puled out a Morpher similar to the Rin Shi except his coin was golden and new while theirs was tarnished, broken, and old. "It's Morphin' Time!"

black energies enveloped the man as a Ranger suit form identical to the Rin Shi before they summoned their second stage armor at the end of the morph.

"Mastodon," Adam stated at the end of his morph as he drew his Power Axe.

Behind him the others drew a line, starting on the far end each drew out a unique Morpher of their own.

The man on the far end with the red trimmed jacket threw out his arm where a V shield protected his Morpher, he flicked it open with his thumb and taped the controls inside, "Lightspeed Rescue!" The energy enveloped him in ruby spandex as he stood ready to fight, "Lightspeed Rescue, Red Ranger!"

Next on the line drew a cell phone throwing out his free hand as he drew the phone to his ear, "Wild Access!" a instant later the Blazing Lion stood, "Wild Force Red Ranger!"

Next up was the man in the black and navy uniform, he rose his wrist as he produced a silver key out of nowhere and with a quick motion inserted into the Morpher and twisted it. "Shift into Turbo!" This time it was blue energy that enveloped him, "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power," and the new Ranger stood ready, "Blue Turbo Ranger." But he didn't stop there, he rose his wrist again, the Morpher reappearing as he glided his hand over a flywheel in the side, "Rev Up, Shift into Nitro," His suit shifted, changed as he continued to spin the fly wheel, "Navy Nitro Ranger!"

Finally the girl stepped up, removing a device from her shoulder she spun it in her hand as she thrust out her arm, running the flywheel at the base of the device along her arm sparks began to fly, "Overdrive, Accelerate!" violet energy enveloped her as the last new Ranger stood ready, "Violet Overdrive Ranger!"

Together the Rangers stood, "Power Rangers," and drew their weapon, ready to charge.

Peering out his window Master Phant watches Lily tending to his flower bed and steps outside, "What are you doing?"

She turns wit ha smile, "Planting some flowers."

"Why bother," master Phant mans, "They'll just die anyway."

"Not if you take care of them."

"Bah, Pai Zhaq didn't 'care' for me once I got to old. Why should I any more for some plant."

Pausing Lily gives Master Phant her full attention, "What happened?"

"I got old, like those flowers," he moans, "And the Order of the Claw just put me out to pasture, called it 'retirement,' but I still had plenty of fight left in me!"

"That's terrible, but they just wanted to let you enjoy your golden years."

"My 'golden years,' were the year I was training young students, not rotting in some shack in the woods letting decades of study go to waste."

And with that Master Phant returns to his home. Lily sighs are returns to her tending when suddenly she is ambushed by a contingent of Rin Shi, Leaping to her feet she fends them off as Master Phant watches from the inside. His gaze turned to a old chest in the corner of the room and back outside as the Rin Shi keep Lily off balance.

"Get away from my student," Master Phant suddenly roars as he bursts from his home, Jungle Mace in hand as he decimates the Rin Shi.

"Thanks," Lily says as he helps her to her feet.

"We better get started, we don't have much time."

Lily nods as Master Phant returns inside, from his closet he draws a couple fishing rods, passing one to Lily. She looks at him confused.

"Before you can master the Jungle mace you must first master this."

Lily shrugs, "alright but I'm not a bad fisher already."

"There is a difference between being committed and being a master," Master Phant explains sagely as the do make for a quick jaunt down to the river.

Camille and the Rin Shi keep the Blue, Red, and Black Ranger off their feet as Pangolin roll through them like a bowling ball. As the Rangers recover to their feet Camile unleashes her tongue lash attack, couple with a Rin Shi assault the Rangers are knocked off their feet and demorph.

"Pangolin, get to work!" Camille orders, "Dai Shi wants this city leveled."

"At once Camille," he trembles as he burrow deep into the ground.

Camile turns back to the Rangers as the get back to their feet and smiles, "Time to finish the job."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," A new figure appears, his face hidden behind a green mask, a dark sneer on his lips. "You see I'm rather curious to try some of Jungle Karma's Pizza, and they wont open for business until this city is a little more stable."

Camille laughs at the figure who takes a device out of his coat and looks at it casually, "And just who do you think you are? Another Pai Zhaq master like El Lobos, let me guess spirit of them Tacky Outfit?"

The man begin to type in a command, in a instant a rat creature and a lizard creature appear out of nowhere. "I consider myself a master, despite what my brother may say. Bu Pai Zhaq, no. The name is Lothor, Wind Ninja Master. Destroyer of the Ninja Storm Power Rangers, Opener of the Abyss of evil," he rotates his hand with a flourish, "etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. And I was have a nice vacation until you decided to start a war, now look at me, helping Power Rangers of all things." With a glance to his monsters Lothor nodded, "Destroy the whatever they call themselves and be quick about it."

"Yes master," the monsters say with a nod as Lothor turns and offers his hand to the Rangers, helping them up.

Lothor points to the pot hole wit ha holed thumb, "One of you should really deal with him."

"R…Right," Casey says quickly and a bit unnerved

"I got it!"

It was the Yellow Ranger, Jungle Mace in hand. She charged to hole made by pangolin and swung the ball down the hole, the chain growing to cover the distance. "But putting a little of my animal spirit into the chair…." She mutters before she mad a sudden pull of the handle and chain, "Looks like I landed a big one!"

With a yank the ball and Pangolin come flying out of the hole, quickly the boys morph into action as the Yellow Ranger hammers Pangolin with enough force to shatter his shell, as Lothor's monsters keep Camille busy the Rangers assault Pangolin. From a distance Rin Shi Blue watches Pangolin and the Jungle Pride Megazord rise. Notes the addition of the elephant and huffs.

"Well looks like game time is over Rangers," Rin Blue gloats, as a contingent of Orgs rise up to keep Kamdor, Miratrix, El Lobos and Revolution Red busy while he makes his escape. Wit ha mix of Rin Shi and Queen Bansheera' demon foot soldiers Rin Pink and Yellow also make their escape. And Camile I already gone by the time the Rangers return to the ground, Red approaching a waiting Lothor.

"You really saved our butts back there, thanks." Red said.

"It was you who summoned he half dozen creatures last time also, wasn't it," Black ads.

Lothor nodded, "I'll call if even if you can get Jungle Karma to be open tomorrow If not…" Lothor let the threat hang.

Red laughed patting Lothor's back, "I think we can convince the owner to reopen the store."

"Good," Lothor said grimly, "I'll hold you to that." before casually walking off.

"That guy give me the creeps," Blue comments.

"No doubt, but he was a big help," Black comments.

"Let's get back gang," Yellow finishes.

"Right!"

Shortly the Rangers return to the woods where they surprise and thank Master Phant. He promises to keep in touch with them for the future. When the Rangers return to the loft they are surprised to find Rev Red propped in a folding chair next to RJ, reviewing the Master Org footage, Casey makes his way over first.

"Who's the new girl?"

Turning to Casey she offers her hand, "Red Revolution Ranger, By my friends call me Nick. Your Master Org is my mentor, he formed the Revolution Rangers. RJ invited me here after I helped him out earlier to see if we can find a cure."

"Red…but you're a…" Casey stumbles with the words.

"Girl? Yes I know, wasn't always the case but that's a long story." She said quickly. "And yes ts just as weird for me as it is for you, so don't ask. If you suddenly woke up one day in the wrong body you'd feel the same so shove it."

"But I…" Casey mumbles.

Lily bounces up next laughing, "We're branching out, a girl Red Ranger who would have thought."

"Guy," RJ interrupts, "the merit of a Ranger is not in their gender, so can we not get hung up on Nick 'packing.'"

The Rangers, all of them, And Kamdor and Miratrix too, laugh.

Meanwhile in a forested cliff Dai Shi find the object of his quest, blasting open the rubble he jabs the Life talon into the stone and Carnisaur the Sky Overlord is reborn, Dai Shi laughs.

"Welcome back Carnisaur."

"And just what do you want Dai Shi?"

Morphing into his armor Dai Shi attacks, "To train!"


	2. Chapter 2

Good Karma, Bad Karma

RJ enters the loft from the Jungle Tubes, pulling his El Lobos mask from his face, fast asleep in the folding chair RJ spies Rev Red, her laptop off to the side on a hand table. Sneaking over he takes a look at the screen where a extreme close up of Master Org's face fills the screen.

"She must have been analyzing the data all night long." RJ muses as he quietly makes his way down the stairs to the pizza parlor. As everyone looks to him he holds a finger to his lips, "Our guest is sleeping, up all night working it seems."

The gang nod as they continue their work, slipping in and out of the main room and kitchen, RJ takes a look outside to see a real flurry of activity. "Guess being one of the few open stores and being next to that new toy store has a real impact. At this rate I'll be out of the red in five." RJ flinches as a plate is dropped, "make that six years." He comments to Fran who is preparing a pizza, he sniffs the air and smiles, "is that Banana?"

Fran nods, "that hero Lothor who helped the Rangers yesterday, Miratrix just reported him coming this way. She said he was rather…adamant…about a banana pizza so…"

"Say no more," RJ rolls his head, "A friend of the Rangers is a friend to JKP, that's what I always say."

With a wide swing the door opens and as Lothor strides in, the room growing silent, he raises a single figure but commands the room's eye, "One large Banana pizza."

"Excuse me," a large man say tapping Lothor's shoulder, "But there is a line." The heroes hold their breath to see what will happen next. Lothor turns, facing the imposing man and smiles. "Why yes there is. Let me take your coat."

With one hand Lothor lifts the man, carrying him kicking to the hook racks on the side of the room and deposits the man without breaking a sweat. He turns back to the room. "Any more objections?"

The room parts like the red sea.

Outside a young boy wanders the city alone. Fumbling his empty pockets he pauses as he listens in to some other children talking about Jungle Karma Pizza. Meanwhile elsewhere Carnisaur lands after deflecting each and every one of Dai Shi's attacks.

"Impressive," he commends, "But you could be so much more, your humanity is a weakness."

"Then teach me," Dai Shi growls.

"But of course, but first we must take a visit to your past." Putting his hand on Dai Shi's shoulder the forest seem to shimmer around them, until Dai Shi is standing looking at a younger version of himself, the other Rin Shi Rangers around them as they stand before Zordon in the Power Chamber.

"When Zordon recruited the five of you," Carnisaur began, "You became the first Power Rangers of Earth, drafted to fight in his battle with Rita Repulsa you became beacons of light. But with all that power you could have taken anything you wanted, you destroyed city sized monsters like they were toys, after all, what human police force could stop you."

The Red Ranger pauses before electronics store, his gaze lingering on a boom box.

"You could have taken that easily, who would stop you? Why didn't you?"

"Because it wasn't right," Dai Shi comments.

"Might makes right, now take your prize, you saved the city, they owe it to you!"

Dark energies shot from Carnisaur at the Red Ranger, he drew his Power Sword and smashed the glass, grabbing the boom box as he fled the owner. Dai Shi roars as a dark aura envelops him and he screams to the heavens.

"Feel the power, embrace it." Carnisaur gloated.

Camille looks up, as do the Rin Shi Rangers as a Rin Shi warrior enters the chamber.

"Lady Camille, the Rin Shi are wondering when we will attack next."

"When Dai Shi returns." She says curtly.

"Camille," Master Vile says as she walks to the throne, "Perhaps you should go find him, perhaps he ran into an obstacle. "We three Generals will pick a Rin Shi warrior and gather fear for his return."

Camille ponders the plan, "Hummmm…no, in Dai Shi's absence I am next in command. Someone needs to command the Rin Shi, the three of you find Lord Dai Shi, I will order the attack. The four of you are a united force and should stand as one."

"Camille," Queen Banseera begins before Master Org places a hand on her shoulder, "She has a point, the Five Fingers failed because they went after the Rangers separately, we each failed because we took on our own Ranger in small numbers. But together our power should be more then enough for that mashed up team of Rangers past and the Jungle Fury team. But we need everyone, including Dai Shi."

Queen Banseera nods, "We did dominate when we were united, and the thought of destroying a dozen Rangers is appealing."

"Then let's go, follow me," Master Vile says with a quick turn, leading the pack.

Master Org growls, "What makes you think your leader?"

Master Vile turns enough to give a dark sneer, "How many of you fought a team of Rangers who had been honed over several years of battle. As powerful as Wild Force and Lightspeed Rescue were, are we forgetting that by my end at the hands of the Space Rangers the team was composed of veterans who had spent the last half a decade as active Rangers."

Master Org grumbles, "Lead on Master Vile."

As the Rin Shi Rangers exit Camille calls in the next Rin Shi, a wide grin on his face as she gives hi his marching orders.

Else...when Carnisaur delivers Dai Shi to another moment in Jason's past, Having just been joined by the Green Ranger, Tommy Oliver, the team was stronger then ever, Dai Shi reflects on Tommy as the young Rangers spar.

"He was a servant of you enemy and now he's your ally. He will take your girlfriend Kimberly and will usurp your leadership. But right now he's barely your equal, strike him down. Show him who is the superior fighter."

"That's unfair, we're teammates, we should be friends."

"Your Rangers, you take what you want, show him who is boss!" Another blast from Carnisaur hits Jason. A power kick sends Tommy sprawling, Closing in, the sounds of ribs crack as he hammers Tommy in the gut. Tommy winces.

"I was not expecting that, Jas." Tommy comments.

"Rita won't be pulling any punches," Young Jason comments.

"You have a point there." Tommy says as he gets, gingerly, back to his feet.

Dai Shi grows stronger, the darkness in Dai Shi growing exponentially.

Back at JKP the boy, Josh, tries to smooth talk Casey to no avail, as Casey looks away the boy grabs the tip from the table and darts off, Casey in pursuit. Casey chases down Josh learning the boy's name and that he wanted to get a new kite. Casey relates to Josh about how he worked hard for the skateboard that he really wanted when he was younger before they part company. Shortly thereafter the Eel Rin Shi attacks the city, Morphing into action Red's chucks, Blue's tonfa, Yellow's bo, and Black's kendo (traditionally wooden but in this case just blunt and thick) swords are completely ineffectual, slipping and sliding off the slimy armor without any damage being dealt at all. The Eal on the other hands makes short work of them, washing them away in a tide of slime. Turning around the Rin Shi prepares to continue his reign of terror.

"Ready to dance?" a woman comments.

As he turns the Rin Shi stands before the gathered forces of the other Ranger team, they draw their weapons and strike a pose.

"Red Lightspeed Ranger!"

"Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger!"

"Blazing Lion, Wild Force Red Ranger!"

"Blue Turbo Power Ranger!"

"Operation Overdrive – Violet Ranger!"

"Ready?" Violet says turning to the others.

"Ready!" the unified force say.

They draw their side arms, blasts of energy strike the Eel, making his slime sizzle as he drops to the ground, a tide of slime rushing toward the Rangers. They leap to dodge but the wave is to wide and their feet slide out under them as they begin to wash away.

"Use your blades," the Black Ranger orders.

Quickly each Ranger converts their blaster into a blade and strike fast, burying it in the street to stop their wash out as they each leap up and plant themselves on their weapon heads.

"Gwen's orbital bombardment would be handy right now," Violet comments, "But you use what you got." Looking around the Violet Ranger takes in the battlefield, and makes a leap, "Follow my lead."

With a flash of light from her helmet the Violet Ranger summons her twin pronged hook staff, with a flick of her wrist it sails out, a chain wrapping around the Eal. Before she can celebrate the chain slips free as she lands on the roof of car, the other Rangers leap from object to object to catch up as she tosses the hook again, this time it latches onto the side of a building while she affixed the end to a lamppost. High wire walking the Rangers run over the Eel's head, dropping down the try to strike again, their attack are rebuked by the slime and the Rangers are finally washed away. The Eel laughs as he collects the blasters and hook weapon.

"Lady Camille will appreciate my gifts!" he chuckles.

Back at the base the teens find Rev Red awake, with a exclamation of Eureka shortly after they arrive RJ and the others rush to her side.

"What is it?" RJ wonders.

"Look here," she points to the monitor, on it Master Org's eyes twitch just the slightest as he calls out his beast. "I noticed it each time the Rin Shi Rangers attack you, they flinch, some part of them is still good and is fighting. We just need to give that part of them a hand."

"This is great news," Lily exclaims, "great job!"

"Yes very good news," RJ adds.

"Then it's the only good news, we couldn't touch that Rin Shi," Jared growls.

"I saw that on my monitors." RJ comments, "It's that slime, we need to get rid of it somehow."

Carnisaur sends Dai Shi to another part of his past and shifts the events, this time instead of using his powers for good Dai Shi exploits them to get a free meal 'unless you want your Rangers to fight, and possibly loose, to the next monster because we're hungry.' he comments to the restaurant owner.

Checking the store Casey watches as Josh walks out with the kite, he sighs and makes his way to Josh. In the past Dai Shi grows even stronger as the Red Ranger purposely does not fight a monster because the battle location is one where his 'persuasions' didn't work.

Choosing the easy way Josh bought the kite but promises to pay Casey back. Objecting Casey explains 'our actions shape who we will become,' suddenly the Blue, Black and Yellow Rangers' fight with the Eel spills into their area. Admitting that he loves the Power Rangers Casey tells Josh that he has to decide what he is: a thief or a good kid. The Rangers don't take kindly to thieves he notes. It only takes a moment for Josh to promise to work off his debt and to hand Casey over the kite before he runs off. Casey quickly looks at the kite before morphing and charging in to join the fight. A moment later the other Ranger team make their appearance. The two Ranger teams size each other up, but Theo is the first to comment.

"Two Red Rangers?"

"Time Force had two Reds," Violet Overdrive comments. "But yes we have two Reds, though I'm the defacto leader, if that's what your wonder, since I got everyone together."

A army of Rin Shi appear, five of them sporting the stolen blasters while the Eel whips the hook chain to wrap up the Jungle Fury Rangers.

"Hey, that's my weapon!" Violet Overdrive comments.

"Finders keepers," The Eel taunts and Jungle Yellow gets her hands free and summons her Jungle Mace.

"Two can play that game," she grunts as she tosses the ball wrapping the Eel before he slips through again.

The second team take the fight to the Rin Shi, despite their new weapons they prove little challenge. As Jungle Fury break free of their bonds and Jungle Red charges, kite cloth in hand, Toweling down the monster. Catching and evading the Eel's attacks as he removes it's slime. Quickly the Rangers back up, getting in position for the Claw Cannon while Black keeps the Eel busy.

"The rest of you," Jungle Black comments, "Might want to find cover."

The Rangers pause as they see Jungle Black leap out of the way and Jungle Red pull back the hammer on the Claw Cannon. A Massive energy ball slamming into the Eel, apparently destroying him. The Veteran team quickly take a battle stance as the Eel grows to full size, Violet Overdrive dashing in to collect her weapon as she looks back to the JF team.

"Think you guys can cover this alone?"

"No sweat," Jungle Red comments.

"Good we need to talk once this is over."

Forming the Jungle Pride Megazord and with the help of the Elephant, Slickagon the Eel is defeated. Shortly back at the loft the assembled Ranger teams gather once more, Rev Red and RJ already there when they arrive.

"More friends?" RJ comments, "I might need to get a bigger loft." He jokes.

The Violet Overdrive Ranger presents her hand to RJ, and they shake. "Dr. Terry Oliver, Violet Overdrive Ranger, When the Rin Shi Rangers hit the airwaves I got this team together to face them. You see those names the Rin Shi Rangers use, Queen Banseera, Master Org, Master Vile, those are some of our original arch villains."

"Arch villains," the Black Ranger adds gravely, "That we destroyed. But to make matters worse…"

Adam draws his own Morpher, "Those guys they're possessing are my friends, they've perverted the destroyed Power Coins, perverted the very image of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers."

"Queen Banseera was banished by my team," Lightspeed Red commented. "She wasn't destroyed but here she is, in a new body, that's why I'm here, to put her back in the body she belongs in and banish her once more."

"Master Org was destroyed by the spirits of Animus, by the power of Wild Force," Cole, Wild Force Red growls, "I won't let him pervert a innocent man's body."

"As for Adam, Terry and myself," Justin comments, "Master Vile was one of our generation's worst foes."

"And," Rev Red approached the group, "Master Org's body, is my boss, I plan to set him free."

RJ and the Jungle Fury nod, "So we know why everyone is here then. Good to have everyone together then."

"We still need a plan." Adam comments.

"So lets get to work," Terry comments. "I'll order Chinese."

"How about pizza?" RJ comments.

The Jungle Fury Rangers and Rev Red laugh.

Camille broods as the door swing open, in enters Dai Shi, Master Org, Master Vile, Queen Banseera and Carnisaur, she gasps.

"Lord Dai…" she begins.

"Silence," Carnisaur says looking to her disapprovingly. "This is her?" he says looking to Dai Shi.

He nods.

"Come my Rin Shi Rangers, we have more training." He looks to the quartet.

Camille tilts her head "You seem different."

"We are no longer weak." Master Org says coldly.

Back at JKP, a new staffer cleans the table, it's Josh! Casey explains he's working off his theft, with a laugh Theo and Lily outsource their cleaning to Josh as well.

* * *

Blind Leading the Blind

Rev Red's weeping is the first thing RJ hears as he enters the loft. Sitting down beside the distraught girl he tries in vain for several minutes to get her to talk, eventually she point to the monitor, once more a extreme close up of Master Org's face from a more recent battle. He summons his spirit Dino and continues his rampage. RJ looks confused.

"What is it Nick?"

"The tic, it's gone," she manges to squeak out "don't you get it, this 'Master Org,' has crushed any remnant of Mr. Cranston's spirit. It's over, we lost him."

Cautiously RJ pats her back, "We'll get him back, don't worry. If we defeat them, drive the spirits out then I'm sure we'll get Mr. Cranston back to normal."

Nicks sobbing begins to slow, eyes puffy she looks to RJ, as fire building in them, "Your right." She says defiantly "No more time for games, it's time to get serious."

Grabbing her jacket off the back of the side chair and her Morpher in one quick motion she dashes to the

Jungle Tubes and vanishes.

RJ jumps to his feet ready to pursue when the cry of a dozen customers reach his ears, pausing a moment he rushes down to the pizza parlor and pulls Jarred's shoulder to get his attention. "What happened?"

"Theo was trying to do hand stands while filling the cheese shakers."

RJ rolls his eyes, "Figures, what was the screaming."

Fran rushes in with a tray of cheese shakers, "He filled the cheese shakers with salt."

RJ groans as Theo enters the kitchen.

Lily places a hand on Theo's shoulder, "You need to take it easy Theo."

"I'm fine, a well oiled machine in fact."

RJ is about to comment when Kamdor enters behind him, "As well oiled as a rusty chain, remember when RJ asked you to restock the freezer."

"Yeah I was practicing my inverted battle technique so I did the entire thing on…" Theo begins to explain.

"You left the door open, the food almost spoiled, if their weren't over half a dozen of us here to cover you ass, it would have."

"Maybe you should try a little meditation:" Casey offers, "Clear your head, works wonders for me."

"I don't need meditation, my head is perfectly clear." Theo protests.

"Shoot, almost forgot, Fran your in charge, Kamdor, and Miratrix you assist. I need to talk to the rest of you in the loft." RJ says quickly as the Rangers follow him. Fran shrugging and heading back out front with Team Kamdor.

"So what's the emergency," Theo asks impatiently.

"Nick just ran off, I think she's going to try and solo Master Org, she was really upset, seems to think Mr. Cranston's spirit is crushed. She could do something really stupid."

"Lets go," Jarred orders as he leads the Rangers to the jungle Tubes, they follow swiftly.

Meanwhile, The Rin Shi Ranger continue training under Carnisaur, but the Sky Overload easily bests each one.

"Pathetic," he admonishes, "If you wish to know true power you must discard all your weak humanity."

"I beg to differ," Master Vile injects. "Rejecting humanity may have worked for you, but these four humans started it all, they are the Power Rangers. If we reject that then we reject all those powers we stole from them."

Carnisaur closes the distance in a moment, a quick slash and Master Vile is sent flying, "You are Rin Shi, the power of the beast is yours to command, take that beast, harness it, but do not let your humanity stand it your way."

From the sidelines Camille watches, a look of worry on her face. Master Vile gets to her feet as Carnisaur quickly motions and the doors fly open for two bird monsters flying in.

"These are my assistants, they will gather fear in the city while the four of you draw out and destroy the Rangers."

Dai Shi nods, "Yes master Carnisaur." with a quick turn he heads for the exit while the birds fly out through the sky light, "Come my Rin Shi Rangers let's finish the job."

Entering the loft Kamdor's attention is drawn to the monitors, the city is under siege as the birds wreak havoc, with a quick turn he runs back down morphing along the way, "Fran your in charge, Miratrix and I have work to do."

"Good luck!" she cheers. Then as Kamdor and Miratrix rush out the door Fran pursues. "Wait a sec."

The duo stop as she unwraps a pink watch from her wrist with a kitten face on it and tosses it to Kamdor, "If you need extra muscle."

Kamdor nods, "Thank you." He add as he quickly fastens the watch around his wrist. He turns back to her one more time before he goes, "My powers are not just limited to electronics, as long as it's man made I can transform it. Worse case I could change the pizza paddle into a creature."

"I'll keep that in mind," Fran says as they leap off and out of sight.

"Master Org show yourself," Rev Red screeches at the top of her lungs as she walks the forests outside of town. When a hand touches her shoulder she turns quickly, lance drawn, but it's only El Lobos.

"Come on, we need to fight them on our terms, not theirs, you can't just charge off like that."

"You don't understand…" Rev Red says as she takes a moment to look over the Rangers. "Your mentor is standing right here, fighting beside you. My mentor is being manipulated by the enemy, he's already lost the will to resist, how would you react if RJ was kidnapped only to turn into a Power Ranger an try and destroy you?"

Jared approaches next, "I understand, we all do, our first master was Master Mao, Dai Shi destroyed him. We want to see Dai Shi pay for that, we even tried but he was to strong then, now hes four times that with the Rin Shi Rangers. What good is it to call them out when theirs no hope of winning."

Rev Red sighs, "Your right."

"I'm glad you agree!" before anyone can react Rin Blue launches himself at Rev Red, using his own lance to knock her back. The Rangers and El Lobos get quickly to their feet as the Rin Shi Rangers gather up, Rev Red turning to Rin Blue, her own lance drawn.

"Hope we're not late," came Violent Overdrive's voice.

The Veteran team gather around Rev Red as the Rin Shi Rangers gather together themselves.

"You guys better get going Kamdor is getting railroaded by a pair of bird monsters downtown." Turbo Blue commented. "We can finish the job here."

"Right," Jungle Red said with a nod as Blue, Yellow and Black quickly made a escape."

"Ha," Master Vile laughed, "Six Rangers and a wrestler are going to defeat the four of us?"

"Five Rangers and a wrestler," Rev Red corrected, "Just you and me, Master Org. If I win you release Mr. Cranston."

Rin Blue laughed, "And if I win?"

Rev Red held up her Morpher, "You can have this is you win, but that's a big if."

Rin Blue paused a moment in thought before readying his Power Lance, "Your on."

Her own voice a whisper Violet Overdrive cast a side glance to Rev Red, "You sure you got this, these guys and their spirits are on par with the Psycho Rangers."

"Don't know who they are," Rev Red commented before moving off, her thumb hovering over the button on the Morpher, "But I've got more power then you think."

The others drew their weapons as the Rin Shi Rangers charged, Blue breaking off as he summoned his spirit.

"Rev Up, shift into second gear," Rev Red said before a cloud of dust kicked up. As the Triceratops struck where she stood.

Elsewhere Kamdor and Miratrix hold off the attack of the two bird Rin Shi as a mysterious man monitors the fight from the sidelines. Red Ranger roars in on the Strike Rider while Blue and Yellow share a Overdrive emblazoned motorcycle with Black on another. Leaping from the bike Blue injects himself between both birds but is quickly tossed aside. Red charges in with a attack from the Strike Rider but the black bird knocks him off the cycle as he charges the white one. Gathering up as a group the six draw weapons and ready another attack as the Birds grow and shift the battlefield. The Rangers quickly call the Jungle Pride Megazord as Kamdor tears the watch from his hand, soon forming a massive wrist watch monster to stand beside the Jungle Pride.

"Tick Tocker, help the Rangers with those birds!" he orders as he takes Miratrix by the arm. "Lets get back to JKP Miratrix, it's in the Rangers hands now."

"Right away Kamdor." She says quickly.

Kamdor pauses as he spies the motorcycles and quickly plants Miratrix on one. "This should do nicely, lets get this back to the loft Miratrix."

And Team Kamdor rumbles off.

The Jungle Pride immediately powers up to Elephant Mode as Camille and Flit watch the battle and cheer on the Rangers, could the Rangers actually hear what was going on they might find Cammille's support both encouraging and baffling. High in the sky the Birds deflect the Jungle Mace as it tries in vain to reach them while the flying clock hands of Tick Tocker are easily deflected as well from the birds aerial superiority.

"This is ridiculous," Black comments, "How do you fight a monster, two monsters, that fly." As the birds deflect his own flame attacks.

The Birds dive, dealing heavy damage to both Kamdor's Creature and the Megazord as they once more fly out of range. In short order the Creature is destroyed and the Rangers defeated. The birds fly off to gather more fear to feed into their energy vortex. The sounds of battle in the distance draws the Rangers attention back to the original fight they left which is still audibly going on. Black drives up in a sedan hooking a thumb to a waving pedestrian before he swing open the door.

"Get in, I go us a ride, let's hurry!"

As the Rangers pulled up to the battle scene and leap from the car it was not looking good, the four dinosaur spirits were released and and had tossed the Vetran Ranger around like rag dolls, everyone on on their backs, demorphed, and Rin Blue held Rev Red Morpher in hand, the Rangers were quick to summon their own animal spirit but it almost seemed too late as Rin Blue dropped the Morpher and with one final CRUNCH it was gone. As the Lion, Tiger, Jaguar, Wolf, and Cheetah got to their feet and charged the Dinos the Rangers got to their feet and remorphed. Spirits clashed as Rangers paired off to combat the Rin Shi Rangers, on the side lines the former Revolution Ranger gathered up the pieces of her Morpher.

"I was so close," she whispered, "I know I almost got through."

A rogue attack almost hit her, with a quick dodge she rolled out of the way, immediately drawn back to the present. Slipping behind a tree she observed the battle. Five animal spirits were paired off against each dino spirit which meant one Dino had half a defender and the last one was free to terrorize the battle field. There were enough Rangers, including El Lobos among them, to easily match the four Rin Shi Rangers two to one so while the Rin Shi Rangers were forced to fight on the defensive it was moot with the Triceratops spirit charging through the good Rangers ranks like a wild bull.

Leaping away from the fray Jungle Red summoned a armored vest and the battle seemed to pause a moment as the Triceratops charged toward him.

"Strike Rider – Cruise!" Jungle Red called as a red cycle materialized out of nowhere, he hoped on it and did a chicken run at the Triceratops, the force of the collision was enough to send the Strike Rider and Triceratops flying back.

"Theo, Jared," came a voice over the Blue and Black Jungle Rangers helmet, it was Kamdor, "Call the Strike Riders."

Spinning away from the battle Blue held one hand to his head while he parried Rin Yellow. "Casey already called for the Rider, what will…"

"Strike Rider – Cruise!" Black said turning his head back to Blue as he spun away from the fight , "Just do what Master Kamdor asks, he obviously has something planed."

Blue paused a moment and found a free second, "Strike Rider – Cruise!"

A pair of vests formed on the Blue and Black Jungle Rangers, a moment later two new cycles roared in, with a back flip they mounted the Riders and rolled up beside Red.

"Lets finish this guys," Jungle Red ordered and the Strike Riders transformed into their strike formation, the front wheel pivoting to a position behind the rear as the trio of Cycles smashed through the Spirits.

As the smoke cleared the Rin Shi Rangers looked up to the Strike Riders ready for a second run. with a quick summon of Orgs and Rin Shi they quickly escape while the Rangers cleared out the foot soldiers. Afterward the Rangers gatther together and demorphed, taking a moment to breath.

"Thanks Kamdor," Casey spoke into his Solar Morpher.

"Thank Operation Overdrive, I remade the cycles me and Miratrix road off on into the new Strike Riders."

Lily turned to Terry Oliver, "Kamdor says he remade your bikes, hope you don't mind."

Terry shrugged, "Andrew can make more, no big loss, good to see Kamdor is keeping his word to be a good guy, and more then that, actively helping."

"Yeah Kamdor's been a big help," RJ starts, "He's kind of fallen off the wagon of his Pai Zhaq training, but when the Rangers are out fighting he's at the shop helping Fran manage things. The kids just love his Pizza ninja act and when we need it he's always got a mon…er creature to help even the odds."

Jared slowly pockets his black Solar Morpher, "Even made my Morpher, as I understand it he copied Theo's and then transformed a pair of normal shades."

"Sounds good," Adam begins, "we drove off the Rin Shi Rangers but it looks like those birds are still causing trouble in down town."

Theo flips onto his hands and he begins to pace around. "Perhaps we could…"

Lily gives Theo a slap on the back, "Stop goofing off Theo!"

"I'm not goofing off I'm working on my inverted battle technique."

"You need to be working on a plan for taking out those birds," RJ admonishes.

"I can do both!" Theo protests.

"Yes you can, but should you?"

The various teens take a battle ready posture as the figure in shades and a trench coat makes his appearance. But just as suddenly and without warning Nick, the former Revolution Red Ranger launches into a attack. Spinning swiftly and striking with a open palm hit the stranger flips Nick to the group at the feet of the others. RJ relaxes a moment as he approaches the figure.

"Master Swoop, still as sharp as ever." RJ turns back to the others with a smile, "Relax guys this is Master Swoop, he was my favorite Pai Zhaq master, taught this old wolf have to fight blind!"

"RJ," Swoop says with a smile, "Can we talk in private."

"Of course," RJ says moving beside Master Swoop before looking back at the others, "Give us a moment please guys."

"I am concerned about Theo," Master Swoop explains as they walk a short distance away, his voice low.

RJ nods, "I know what you mean."

"He has potential but no focus, I'd like to take him under my wing, but I'm concerned about the recent chaos. Do you think you can hold out while we train? I fear it will take a while with Theo."

"We'll have to," RJ comments, "We need everyone with their head in the game."

Master Swoop nods as he heads back toward the others, "Theo, come with me. I'm going to train you in my Swoop Technique."

Theo nods hopping back to his feet, "Of course Master Swoop."

As Master Swoop and Theo walk off the others turn back toward the city.

"We better get going," Casey begins.

"We'll keep up our patrols for a second attack," Terry explains.

"Alright lets go." RJ cheers.

"One thing." Lily interrupts, tapping her communicator, "Kamdor, why didn't you make a Strike Rider for me, not to sound greedy but…"

"You have a 3rd motorcycle for me to convert?" Kamdor laughs, "Bring me one and I'll make you one, assuming you let me borrow your Solar Morpher for a bit to get the right energy. I'll need both. I already knew Theo's energy when I made the Black Morpher after all."

"Right," Lily laughs, "I'll start saving."

In the woods, Theo walks beside Master Swoop.

"What do you see when you look around you Theo?" Master Swoop inquires.

Confused Theo takes a moment to look around, "Trees, plants, grass, dirt, I dunno," he shrugs.

"I see nature, I see harmony, everything focused toward a single goal."

"But your blind," Theo says confused, "How can you see anything?"

"There is sight Theo and seeing, learn the difference and your will be well on the way to being a master."

"I don't get it." Theo shrugs.

"Everything in nature is focused, tuned to a single goal, a single motive."

"I'm focused!" Theo objects.

"You focus on everything, they focus on the one, that is why you will fail."

Theo plops down on a fallen tree, "I can't change who I am any more then a tiger can change his stripes. All my life I have trained to take on multiple tasks at once."

"You are not a tiger, you are a Jaguar. No one is asking you to change overnight, but you have to know when to focus on the all and when to focus on the one. You need to know priorities."

They arrive at a lake and with a leap Swoop hovers over above the surface, "Now follow me."

"That's not fair you have the spirit of the bat!" Theo protests, "Jaguars can't fly!"

"A jaguar can't fly because he does not try to fly, the key is focus."

Theo sighs.

Elsewhere the Birds continue their second attack as Casey, Jared and Lily morph into action. Red, Black and Yellow Rangers struggle, facing the same problems from before, unable to get a solid hit on their agile and flying opponents. As the Rangers continue to fight, Theo struggles to float over the water. After a half dozen failures his eyes focus on the river, spurred on by a need to prove himself he forgets all other concerns and without realizing it find himself dancing above the water. Stopping a moment he begins to celebrate, and gravity catches up with him, plunging him into the water. The Rangers are at the end of their rope against the Birds while RJ paces about the loft, his eyes drawn to a old cabinet. Opening it he removes a small box, a soft violet glow escapes before he places it back, shaking his head.

Theo plops down on the shore, dejected as Master Swoop comes over. "Maybe I'm just not cut out to be a superhero."

"You are a superhero," Master Swoop begins.

"But you want me to focus on one thing, I can't do that, all my left, my friends, my family, they expected me to do three things at once. I can't just focus on one thing."

Swoop smiles, "There is a time and a place for everything, this time, and this place, they need your undivided attention. Go take a dip in the lake, relax, and see if you don't get some insight after you take a break from seeking it."

Theo looks to Master Swoop and shrugs, "Alright, I'll give it a try."

Floating in the water on his back, his eyes glued to the sky Theo listens to the chirp of the birds around him, his mind wandering on the life or death fights his friends are in, of Nick's loss of her Morpher and of all the responsibilities he is under. And then his mind wanders back to the birds, despite all the chaos around and in the city the birds chirp on. He look to the side, the tree don't care of the chaos, all they care about is growing, producing oxygen, dropping acorns. A fish leaps out of the water not far from him, they don't care about the chaos either Theo's eyes go wide.

"I get it!"

Master Swoop smiles offering a hand to Theo as he hovers over the water. Theo takes the hand rising into the air as well. He looks down and see the water several feet below him. Theo takes a deep breath as Master Swoop hands him the Jungle Fan.

"There is one more lesson to teach," the master explains.

"I am ready," Theo answers confidently.

In the city the Birds loom over the Rangers before swooping up to prepare the Vortex for it's final stage. Sailing in like glider the Blue Ranger joins the fight Jungle Fan in hand. Using the new weapon he blocks and deflects both birds attacks before cutting a wave of energy across their chests. Redoubling their attacks on the Blue Ranger he summons a second fan and parries and counters each of their moves until the birds are sent flying. with a grunt they get to their feet one last time, The Blue Ranger ready for a third round they instead grow to full size and begin to harness the powers of the Vortex. Master Swoop arrives on the scene and shouts up to the Jungle Pride Megazord (with Lion Power) to summon the Bat, he does so. Releasing a barrage of missiles at the birds before they quickly begin another diving run. Quickly combining with the bat the Jungle Pride Megazord takes flight and faces the Birds in aerial combat. Wings glowing as thy swoop in for their own attack the birds are sent crashing to the ground below. Cardin (the white bird) buried under a pile of rocks while the Jungle Pride finishes the job on the other one.

Returning to the loft the Rangers are surprised to see Nick training with RJ! As they approach the duo end their sparing, RJ patting Nick's back and laughing. "Guess who our newest Pai Zhaq student is?"

"Nick? But why?" Casey wonders aloud.

"The other Rangers are here to help you with a overwhelming enemy, with the new Strike Riders at your disposal I image it won't be long until they feel you have everything in hand. But Master Org is my mentor. I lost my Morpher because of my overconfidence. Dai Shi may be your enemy but he kidnapped three of my mentor's friends and my mentor. I don't plan to leave until Dai Shi and his Rin Shi Rangers set them all free. So I talked with RJ…"

"Well I for one love the idea of a new girl in the house." Lily jokes patting Nick on the back.

"Please don't," she protests, "I don't need reminders of what I've lost."

Lily just looks at her confused.

"It's a long story, a long painful story." Nick sighs.

"Well whatever your story is your welcome to join us, just be ready for hard work and training." Jared comments.

Casey is about to comment when Nick injects first, "And no I don't want your Morpher, I'm not going to challenge your leadership, I never was big on leading, I prefer to run things with a group consensus when I'm in charge but I'll follow a designated leader if we have one so theirs not going to be a Red Ranger conflict here."

"Er…right," Casey says confused.

"Just remember," Master Swoop says as he enters, "Whatever may happen you still have responsibilities. If I recall Theo it's your turn to clean the stock room."

"And make pizzas," RJ adds.

"And save the world," Nick finishes.

Theo looks confused a moment before taking a deep breath, "R…Right."

Everyone laughs.

Meanwhile at the palace of the Rin Shi Cardin returns from the battle, clutching his brother's sword protectively. "I will avenge you brother…the Rangers won't know what hit them."

* * *

Pushed to the Edge

The Rin Shi Rangers train with Carnisaur, once again he bests each one, insulting their skills as they pick themselves up off the ground. Camille places herself between Carnisaur and the Rin Shi, a defiant look on her face.

"Dai Shi is not weak, he gets stronger every day, and his Rin Shi Ranger constantly keep the Power Rangers on their toes."

"Insolent girl," Carnisaur sneers, "What do you know of power, what have you done to prove your worth. You're useless, as for the Rin Shi Rangers if they were so good why have they yet to actually win."

Camille is about to protest when Cardin look up from his sword, "Lord Carnisaur, let me show them my hatred, let me destroy the Rangers and demonstrate your power?"

Carnisaur nods, Camille turns quick on her heels and heads for the door.

"Where are you going," Dai Shi asks as Cardin flies out.

"Cardin has his way of destroying the Rangers and I have mine, by the end of this day we'll see whose is better."

"Don't fail," Carnisaur threatens.

Camile huffs. Not much later she makes her way through the city causing general mischief, as the people run in terror, she sighs and ducks into a alley.

"What is wrong with me, normally the fear of the people makes me feel so good." She muses.

"Maybe you need a new perspective," Flit says from inside her.

Rubbing her belly a moment Camille pauses in thought, a moment later she transforms into a blond woman.

"Your worse then one of those super models, Please Camille, eat something, so that I can eat something, nuuug." Flit groans.

Camille strokes her chin curiously, shortly she enters Jungle Karma Pizza, blowing off Fran she orders Pizza before scaring off a table full of customers and settling down. Emerging from the Back Lily spies Camille and makes her way over. Catching sight of Lily Camille tries to get up and exit quietly but she is cut off by Lily.

"Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza," Lily says with a smile, "How can I help you."

Camille laughs, "Help, ha, some day old pizza is far from the solution to my problems."

With a firm hand Lily seats Camille, sitting across from her, "Well then dish, maybe I can help."

Camille laughs, "Lets just say my boss is a real jerk and doesn't have the slightest respect for my years of service."

Lily smiles, "Sounds like you need a new boss, have you brought your concerns up with management?"

Camille snorts.

Lily raises her eyebrows, "That bad eh? Maybe you can get a transfer, work for a new boss. I'm sure Management doesn't want to loose you an all those years of experience."

Camille strokes her chin as she rises, "Hummmm."

Lily waves, "Good luck."

Fran makes her way over with a confused look, Lily smiles, "She just needed someone to talk to."

Fran nods and Lily heads back to the kitchen, "Have you seen Nick by the way?"

Fran shakes her head, "The new girl, I think she has clean up in the night shift, don't see her around much in the mornings."

Lily makes her way back up to the loft, Nick is nowhere to be see but Kamdor and the others are, Casey, Theo and Jared just about to head back down.

"Anyone see Nick," she wonders aloud.

"I saw her this morning with Master Swoop," Theo comments.

"And last night she was with Master Phant," Lily muses.

"I just finished training with her a half hour ago, then she walked out with Kamdor, he just came back in but I haven't seen her since." RJ comments.

All eyes turn to Kamdor, he chuckles, "Isn't it obvious?"

The confused looks are answer enough.

"Nick knows only a Spirit Beast can stand a chance against those Dino Spirits, and she knows that it normally takes years to get to that level. But we don't have years, were getting by on luck and assistance from Rangers past so she's cramming, trying to get in as much training as possible to be at least up to Casey's level when he started, powerful enough to summon her own beast, even if its weak, to even the odds. So she training non stop with everyone from Pai Zhaq."

"That would explain her request to spar with me later," Casey comments.

"And me," Theo adds.

"Me too," Jared adds.

"She asked me the same thing," Lily commented, "It's why I was looking for her, I wanted to find a good time." She turns to RJ, "Is all this training safe."

RJ looks thoughtful, "Depends, long as she doesn't try to summon her spirit animal to soon this focused training shouldn't be to bad. And truth is we kind of need the extra spirit power."

Lily nods.

Back at the Rin Shi base Camille reveals the second Overlord Bracelet. With it and a Life Talon in hand she makes her way towards the location of the next Overlord. In the city the Rangers enter the battle scene against Cardin and the Rin Shis. Summoning their Strike Riders Red, Blue and Black make quick work of the Rin Shi. Cardin strikes swiftly as the Rangers regroup striking Red and Blue with a attack that extracts a ball of energy from the two before he knocks them away and out of sight behind some boxes. Orbs in hand he launches them toward Lily, Jared acts quickly leaping into the way of the attack, as the orbs hit he immediately demorphs, Cardin laughs and flies off as Lily looks down at Jared, turning him over on his back she is shock to discover hes been aged into a old man.

"Jared!" she exclaims as she demorphs before the wail of a baby draws her attention. Heading over to where her friend landed she find, a small boy and a baby draped in the over-sized clothes of, "Casey? Theo?"

Shortly at the loft Lily changes the baby's diaper while the child seems transfixed on Kamdor.

"You're a ninja? A real ninja?" he asks.

Kamdor sighs, "Yes, for the eleventh time."

"That is soooooo cool."

Miratrix look over at RJ as he pulls a device away from Jared, a curious look on her face. "So I'm guessing the kid is Casey and the baby is Theo, What did Cardin do to them?"

"From what I can tell," RJ explains, "Cardin must have extracted the life energy of Theo and Casey, an with it their memories, their experiences…"

"Their youth?" she finishes.

RJ nods, "What's worse, when Jared intercepted he absorbed all that energy, while I've been scanning him he's made references to things Casey and Theo did, it left him very confused, living 3 lives so to speak."

Miratrix nods, "Can you fix him, er them?"

RJ nods, "It wont be easy, and it'll take a while but it can be done, what's more troubling is with that one move we just lost most of our animal spirits, if the Rin Shi Rangers attack it will be just me and Lily. That will at best hold off one spirit but that leaves 3 of them unmonitored, and to make things even worse we can't even call the Strike Riders or summon the Claw Cannon unless you and Kamdor can discover and master your animal spirits before the Rin Shi Rangers make another attack."

Miratrix nods, "And we can't because you going to need all the time you have to fix this so you can't train us."

RJ nods solemnly.

Lily sighs, "This is worse then when I was baby sitting, I didn't have to save the world then."

"Mama," Casey says tugging on Lily's skirt, "Can we go get ice cream?"

Lily sighs as she seats Theo in a baby harness and takes Casey's hand, "Sure Casey, but I'm not your mama."

Casey chuckles, "I know, but your nice like here, except…"

"Except," Lily questions.

"Mama wasn't a Power Ranger!" Casey exclaims.

Lily sighs, as she leads him off, "You know you're a Power Ranger, or were, when you were older, too."

"You mean younger right, how could I have BEEN a power Ranger when I WAS older."

"It's hard to explain," Lily forces a smile as they exit.

Kamdor makes his way over next as he help Jared to a near chair. "So that's it, can't Masters Phant and Swoop pinch hit, I could make some temporary Morphers for them."

RJ shakes his head, "Master energies are to powerful for a Solar Morpher, but," RJ strokes his chin. "There might be someone who can help."

"Who?" Miratrix wonders as RJ jumps to his feet.

"Miki and Master Shafu, they're no exactly Pai Zhaq but they're similar."

Near the ocean Camille finds the location of the Sea Overlord. Transforming she dives down and plunges the Life Talon into the statue. Quickly summoning to the surface the new Overlord, Jellica, she thanks Camille for reviving her and offers to train her. Dai Shi continues his training with Carnisaur at the base when Jellica interrupts the training. When Jellica informs Camille that she will only train her Camille refuses until Jellica threatens Dai Shi, forcing her to accept under duress.

Looming over the Harbor Jellica stands supreme, a moment later the Veteran Rangers arrive and quickly morph.

"Alright Rangers," Terry calls out, "It's Zord time. The Jungle Rangers can't make it, seems like everyone but their Yellow Ranger and Team Kamdor has been disabled. And Kamdor can't grow."

"I got this one," Turbo Blue said as he pivoted on his hip, "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Blazing Lion!" Cole added next.

"Red Rescue Zord!" added Carter.

"Mastadon!" Adam shouted with his own hip pivot.

"And that just leaves the Construction Zord!" Terry finished.

The ground rumbled as a giant red lion, red firetruck, blue jeep, Black Mastadon, and a entire construction yard come to life and charged the scene. The Construction yard combined together as Terry leaps into it forming a Megazord warrior of it's own.

"OK gang," Terry called over the communicators, "I've got the only warrior and none of you can combine so I'll handle the main fight you keep the giant amoba girl off her feet."

"Right!" a chorus answers.

The Zord swipes at Jellica, attack after attack but none land, Camille watches from the side of a building as Jellica knocks all the Zords back with a wave of energy from her staff.

"Where are those Pai Zhaq Rangers?" she demands.

"There not coming," Terry responds, "Your little bird freak disabled everyone but the Yellow Ranger. I'm afraid you'll have to make do with us!"

"Bah!" Jellica huffed as she sent the Zords sprawling, "Then I'm wasting my time!"

Before anyone could recover, she and Camille were gone.

Masters Org and Vile, joined with Queen Bansheera stop at the forest outside Ocean Bluff. The air still smoking from the recent Megazord battle with Jellica.

"With the Rangers disabled by Cardin," Master Vile laughs, "And Jellica hunting for the Yellow Ranger we couldn't ask for a better opening."

"I agree, no Spirits to counter us." Master Org adds.

"No Strike Riders to assault us," Queen Bansheera cackles.

"I say it's morphin' time." Master Vile laughs.

The trio draw their Morphers, "Ready."

"Ready!" came 3 new voices from behind them.

The Trio quickly morphed as they spun around, the light of a spell seal dimming under the feet of three girls, one was dressed like a private school student, her uniform trimmed with gold, the other wore a Overdrive Uniform trimmed in red, a massive canvas covered object on the older girl's back while the third wore a uniform similar to the Jungle Fury Rangers, but she was only a child, her hands covered by fingerless gloves with a hard orange plate on the back, her uniform the color of crimson.

"Ready girls?" The school girl said stepping forward.

"And just who are you three?" Master Vile demanded.

The school girl rose her wrist, a topaz toped bracelet transforming into a gnarled staff with a amber headstone. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Another spell seal formed under her, this time the yellow seal slowly moved up her body, transforming clothes on its way up.

The girl brought her right palm against her left fist, "Tigre, Power of the Beast!" she started before she slammed her fingers down on the hard orange button, "Beast On!" throwing her arms open ribbons began to wrap around her body.

The Overdrive girl quickly threw off her uniform, revealing SWAT like body armor and a military helmet as she revealed the object on her back, a massibe helicopter mounted chaingun that she easily held in one hand. "Lets chop it up!"

As the morphs finished the Rin Shi Rangers watched as a Ranger that looked a lot like Casey's morph form with the exception of the helmet being a unidentifiable beast shape and the color being a darker crimson, not red, while the school girl now wore, well she still looked like a school girl but the material had changed, her legs and arms covered by white spandex and her helmet and chest covered by the icon of a large bird, a large yellow bow tied around her waist completed the look.

"Yellow Mystic Senshi!" the school girl said, striking a pose.

"Reaching for the Sky with infinite potential – GekiCrimson!" the former girl, now a full grown woman, announced as she posed.

"We are the Hartford Sisters," the military girl with the chaingun said, "Mackesie Hartford!"

"Charolete 'Chip' Hartford," the Yellow Senshi added.

"Connie Hartford," GekiCrimson finished. "Here at request of RJ and Master Shafu."

The Rin Shi Rangers laughed.

"Three Rangers? Three? That's it? Each of us take on four each!" Master Vile laughed, "Let us show you why!"

The three Rin Shi Dino Spirits quickly appeared, But GekiCrimson stood firm jumping in front of the trio, "Hoh Oh Gan!" she shouted and from her body erupted a spirit all to familiar to the trio, A Tyrannosaurus!

The Crimson T-Rex locked down it's jaws on the Pterodactyl and swung it around, slamming it into the dirt until it dissipated. The Triceratops closed in on the Senshi but she just rised her wand and matched it with a giant Garuda while calling down a storm of lighting on the Rin Shi Rangers. Finally Mac opened fire with the chain gun peppering the Rin Shi Rangers with rapid fire, and as the Saber tooth closed in on her she pulled back her fist, a ruby encrusted glove on her hand glowing as she swung out, and connected with the Saber tooth's nose. It backed up, shaking it's head before coming around for another charge only to get another knuckle sandwich. The Trio close into close combat, exchanging blows and ducking attacks as the two forces battled. After a few minutes of matched conflict the Rin Shi Rangers summoned a squad of Orgs and Rin Shi and escaped. Once the foot solders were dealt with the trio powered down and gathered together.

"Not bad for our first fight back in America eh?" Chip joked.

"Not bad at all, wasn't sure how well the Ranger One glove would take a spirit beast but it did better then I expected." Mac added.

Connie was already leaning on Chip yawning, "These morphs take too much out of me, let's get to RJ's place so I can take a nap."

Chip smiled and rubbed her hair and they disappeared in another spell seal, "Sure thing sis."

"Thank you mama," Casey smiled as he licks his cone, skipping along beside Lily, his eyes darting around the destroyed city. "Mama, if we're Power Rangers how come the city is so beat up?"

Lily smiles, "Because the bad guys are strong, we keep getting help but it's not enough, and now that you, Theo, and Jared are changed…it's bad. But we'll win."

Casey smiles, "Of course we will, we're the good guys."

The sudden wailing of Theo set Casey's teeth on edge, a moment later Cardin dove in, his attack picking up Lily and Theo and tossing them across the street, thankfully Lily was able to roll before her fall so her back took the impact not the helpless Theo in his harness. But before she could get to her feet Cardin attacks again, rolling just in time to take his sword across her back, Lily screamed in pain.

Casey balled his fists, "Leave my mama alone!" he yelled, running over to Cardin who tossed him aside with a casual strike.

But it gave Lily enough time to quickly unstrap Theo and set him down before she morphed, delivering a series of Cheetah Jabs to Cardin and forcing him back.

"Casey," she yelled, "Get Theo to safety!"

"Right mama," he responded as he scrambled to his feet, scooping up the baby before running off, his eyes ever darting back to the fight.

Cardin struck the Yellow Ranger hard as they climbed a flight of stairs sending her careening down the steps. Casey stopped, looking around for someplace safe to set Theo down as his hands reached for his Solar Morpher, trembling. The Yellow Ranger took another hit from Cardin, sparks flying from her suit. He slip the shades on, tapping the button on the side.

"Jungle beast," Casey said defiantly, "Spirit Unleashed!" in a flash of red a micro Red Ranger charged into the fight, the distraction drew Cardin off of the Yellow Ranger as Chibi Red kicked Cardin in the shin. "Get Theo mama, and get away. I'll protect you!"

"Call for the Strike Rider Casey, its one of your powers and it can end this quickly." RJ's voice came into Casey's head as the Yellow Ranger bolted toward the voice of the crying Theo.

"Strike Rider – Cruise!" Chibi Red called, a micro-bike appearing as he leaps into the seat, before tearing into Cardin.

Cardin stumbled to his feet at The Yellow Ranger came up beside Chibi Red, Theo strapped to her chest. "Follow my lead Casey, Call to the Beast Inside, Unleash the Cheetah!"

Chibi Red nodded, following the move, "Call to the Beast Inside, Free the Tiger!"

The Spirits beasts quickly took form launching into a assault on Cardin. As it ended he was attacked by a Violet Wolf spirit, El Lobos had arrived with Jared. Cardin dropped to his knees as the Black Lion attacked him, and finally it was over, Cardin exploded. Casey and Lily demorphed as RJ pulled out a hand-held device.

"Casey hold Theo," he instructed, the Red Ranger did so as the device emitted a beam of light that covered Casey, Theo and Jared.

But before anyone could react a ring of goo wrapped around everyone, a moment before Jellica, Dai Shi and Camille appeared.

"Now my student, destroy the Yellow Ranger," Jellica commanded

Camille morphs aproaching the defenseless Lily, her sais drawn, she pulls then back, ready to strike, but hesitates. Her blades hovering inches from Lily's face.

"Finish her!" Jellica demands.

Camille sighs, throwing her sais aside, "I can't, not now, not like this."

"Weakling I should," Jellica begins to threaten.

"You will do no such thing!" Dai Shi orders, striking Jellica hard in the chest. "You want a student, look right here, that is if you think yourself worthy to teach me anything of value sea witch."

Deflecting Dai Shi with her staff Jellica quickly knocks him to the ground as his follow up strikes fail to make contact with her at all. Stroking her chin as Dai Shi gets back to his feet she laughs.

"You have Spirit, yes I think I will train you."

Coming in from the air Carnisaur hovers above, "Ah put those brats in their places, well done Jellica."

with a overexurberant bow to Carnisaur she turns to Camille again, "Why thank you Carnisaur, now…finish the job Camile."

Camille looks to Dai Shi, "Get back to the temple, this is over for now Camille."

Camille nods quickly slashing the constraining ring with her sais before transforming into her previous form, she laughs as the goo falls away, "You know Yellow Ranger it's your fault Jellica is free, you gave me the idea."

Head low as the villains trod off RJ is careful as he places his hand on her shoulder, she brushes it away. "Maybe I was a fool for trying to see the good in everyone."

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge," RJ comments, "Sometimes 'good' is just harder to wrestle out of some people."

Back at the loft Casey, Theo, and Jared enter with RJ and Lilly, back to their proper ages, in a beanbag chair Connie rests while Chip and Mac share a pizza, Casey looks confused to RJ. "Who are the new girls."

Mac looks up, "Friends of Master Sha-fu, the Genki Jyu Ken students were busy with Rio so we came by to pinch hit."

"Looks like the boys are back to normal," Chip comments, "So we'll be on our way, call again if you need a hand."

RJ nods, "Will do, and tell Master Sha-Fu thanks."

Chip and Mac laugh, "Will do."

* * *

One Master Too Many

RJ monitors as Casey, Theo, Lily, Nick, and Jared train. It's obvious Theo and Lily are well on the way to mastering their new weapons the Jungle Fans and Jungle Mace. While Casey, Nick and Jared still only have their basic weapons. In the case of Nick it's a Jungle Setsukan, the weapon infrequently used by the Megazord. Moving over to RJ Casey breaks from group, a curious look on his face.

"Hey RJ? So when do the rest of us get a master and our own weapon?"

"Are you forgetting Casey, I'm your master and you already have a weapon, your Jungle 'Chucks."

"Yeah I know but Theo and Lily have two weapons and a second Master I was just wondering when it would be our turn?"

RJ shakes his head, "With master Mao gone there are only four living Masters, myself included. Whats wrong with me? Aren't I good enough?"

"It's not that," Casey counters, "It's just…I thought…"

RJ sighs, "You are right though, we could use all the extra firepower we can get, but I think you should focus more on getting Nick up to speed then worrying about a new master. A additional Jungle Spirit would do more good then you waving around a pair of swords or something."

Casey nods, and returns to training, "Your right of course RJ."

Meanwhile at the palace/temple Dai Shi begins his training with Jellica as the other Rin Shi Rangers train under Carnisaur. Jellica praises Dai Shi for his strong will while Camille feels that Jellica is not doing the right job. As the training comes to a close Jellica introduces her Rin Shi beast who will drill a hole in the sea. The Rangers arrive at the beach shortly as the monster makes his appearance, however Camille and the Rin Shi are there to greet them. As the battle heats up a warrior charges onto the battlefield, a warrior Camille immediately recognizes, sabers in hand the warrior easily defeats the Rin Shi. Camille's forces quickly pull out as the warrior approaches the Rangers, introducing himself as Pai Zhuq Master Finn after which they return to the Loft.

Master Finn looks around the dirty loft with disgust, lecturing RJ as he tries his best to be cordial to his father. Waiting for the right moment Casey approaches Master Finn, but a glance back at Nick and Jared causes him to pause in thought.

"This is him, the last Master," Casey's mind wanders. "This is my chance to…" He looks back to Jared and Nick and the past events play out in his head. His eyes tracing Jared's Kendo Sticks as they move and Nick's Setsukan.

"Master Finn, may I have a moment of your time, I don't want to interrupt the family reunion."

Finn breaks away from RJ as he wraps his arm around Casey, "What is it my boy?"

Slowly Casey leads Master Finn toward the others, "I was watching your fight, and really it was breath taking, you have skill I would love to learn."

"I'd be honored, of course I'll train you."

"Wait, wait!" Casey objects, pulling Nick into Master Finn's POV, "I want you to train Nick here. With your skill and knowledge she'll unlock her own beast in no time and give us a additional edge in our fight with the Rin Shi Rangers."

Master Finn strokes his chin, examining Nick critically, "No, I don't think so," with a firm hand he begins to lead Casey away, "The spirit of the Shark is with you, and their no time like the present to train." Casey vainly protests as Master Finn takes another look back at Nick, "Well you coming girl or what?"

"But you said," Nick says confused.

"Casey may be my pupil but that doesn't mean I still can't teach you something, now get the lead out girl."

"R…Right," Nick stammers and she hurries after.

Coming up beside RJ Kamdor pats him on the back, "Your father has a lot of…energy…"

"Yeah, that's dad all right, he never backs down once he sets his mind on something."

At the beach Casey struggles in the training as Nick practices from the sidelines. After a few minutes Master Finn presents a pair of Training Sabers both both of them. Casey is barely able to hid his excitement, in fact neither is Nick as the two hug each other and jump for joy before Master Finn redoubles their training regime. Back at the loft RJ sulks in his lounge chair as he monitors the city.

"You don't seem all that excited to have your father back in town." Theo comments.

"Yeah, you should be jumping for joy, you get to spend time with your father."

RJ sighs, "My father and I never really saw eye to eye."

Casey and Nick enter shortly there after, each singing praise to each other and about Master Finn. RJ sighs, leaping out of the chair as he grabs his El Lobos mask, passing the duo as he leaps into the Jungle Tubes.

Casey watches RJ as he leaps into the tube, "Where you going RJ?"

"Out," he says quickly before vanishing.

Looking back to the others Casey quickly heads for a tube as well, "You guys hold down the fort."

Searching the city Casey is unable to find RJ but Camille finds him, as well as the Rin Shi beast. Quickly morphing Casey draws the Shark Sabers as he begins an assault on the monster, not to long into the fight the Blue, Yellow and Black Rangers join him. Summoning the Claw Cannon they finish the job, until the monster makes the inevitable jump to full size and it is once more Megazord time. Arriving on the scene Master Finn yells for Casey to summon the Shark but as soon as the Shark forms the monster vanishes an the Shark attacks the Megazord. Knocking the Shark away the Rangers call on the Elephant to finish the monster off for good. Master Finn drops his head in shame, walking away before the Rangers can return to ground level.

Elsewhere Nick runs into RJ, finding him drowning his sorrow in a milkshake, she takes the seat across from him and holds his hand. "What's got the mighty El Lobos so down?"

RJ sighs, "You know I never wanted to learn the Shark Technique, my father wanted me to take on the family spirit but I wanted to find my own." H takes a long pull of his shake, "and that was the end of everything between us. I went off to find my own spirit and we never spoke again."

Nick nods, "And then Master Finn takes Casey and me under his…er…fin and you feel like you've lost your students and your father."

RJ nods, "I guess."

Nick rises moving behind to pat RJ's back, "You'll never loose us, you're the one who improves us every day. Masters Phant, Finn, and Swoop they help us improve but you're the basics, and without the basics we're nothing."

RJ smiles, "Thanks, I think I just needed to hear that to get on with things."

Nick laughs, "Yeah moping really isn't a RJ thing, come on hit me with some confusing pearl of wisdom."

RJ laughs, "A man who always smiles can't understand what it means to be sad."

Nick crosses her eyes, "I'll…get back to you on that one."

Heading back to the loft Nick and RJ find the others following behind Master Finn.

"It's not that bad," Lily comments.

"You weren't to blame," Casey adds.

"I should be stronger then that, my shark should be stronger," Master Finn broods, "It was like I…we…were nothing to that Rin Shi."

"You are nothing," Camille laughs as she arrives on the scene, the Rin Shi Rangers behind them, all of them morphed and ready for battle.

The five dino spirits erupt and charge toward the group. Quickly the Rangers Morph, Lion and Tiger taking on the T-Rex while Jaguar and Cheetah take on the Saber tooth. Poised beside his Father RJ summons the Wolf as Finn summons the Shark to oppose the Triceratops. Master Finn smiles.

"Your wolf spirit is as strong as a Shark, impressive son." Master Finn comments and he closes on on Master Org with his Sabers, RJ behind him, fists ready.

"T…thanks dad," RJ stumbles, caught off guard by the complement. "You really think so?"

Rin Blue deflects the sabers with his Lance as RJ swing around behind to deliver a flying knee.

"I can feel that thing's power from her, it's massive, and your wolf is matching my Shark to keep it at bay."

"Anyone seen the Pterodactyl?" Red Ranger comments.

Our heroes freeze a moment, looking back Nick's way as she stumbles to escape the pterodactyl spirit, falling to the ground, "Get away from me!" she shouts in panic as she throws up her arms. The pterodactyl closes in as Camille comes at her from behind.

"Nick…"

"…Behind you…"

"…Watch out!"

Getting her feet under her Nick rolls out of the way of Camille's attack as the Pterodactyl strikes, a cloud of smoke kicks up, as it dissipates she is crouched, bracing for the blow that was intercepted by a giant crimson beast spirit.

"The Panther," Master Finn whispers, "It's been ages since one of those appeared."

"I…is it powerful?" Nick trembles as she stands a bit more firmly.

The pterodactyl presses its attack, sending the Panther spirit flying, Queen Bansheeera laughs, "Not particularly."

"Oh poo," Nick comments as she trembles to get to her feet, the Panther quickly recovering as the other Rin Shi Rangers renew their attacks.

"Then let's even the odds," a new voice said.

Swooping down from the tree tops it was Master Swoop while Master Phant can in from a grove of trees.

"Lily, Theo, if you don't mind." Master Phant commented.

Quickly Blue and Yellow summoned their mace and fan and quickly threw them to their masters. Summoning the Bat Master Swoop came up beside Nick as they pressed toward Queen Bansheera while Master Phant charges Camille.

"Damn Ranger luck," Dai Shi growls.

"Let's finish this Theo, Jared. Strike Rider – Cruise." Red Ranger says quickly.

"Strike Rider – Cruise!"

"Rin Shi Warriors!"

"Orgs!"

A sudden influx of foot solders put themselves between the Strike Rider attacks, covering the Rin Shi Rangers and Camille's escape, Dai Shi's voice echoing on the wind. "This isn't over Rangers, your luck can't hold out forever."

RJ trains his father in the art of making pizza. Camille and Dai Shi report to Jellica. Camille talks back to Jellica, but Dai Shi stops her. As the Rangers enjoy another hard fought victory as Kamdor enters the loft, a small box in hand, he approaches Nick.

"So you found your beast," He inquires.

She nods, "The Panther, pretty cool."

Kamdor nods handing the box over, "You'll be needing this then."

Cautiously Nick opens the box, a moment later the girlly squeal of delight that escapes her lips surprises everyone. As all eyes turn her way they watch her put on a pair of Solar Morphers, Crimson Solar Morphers."

The Rangers laugh.

* * *

Forever Rangers 2k8

RJ sits in his chair, popcorn on his lap as he monitors the city, "It's been awfully quiet today. Not a single disturbance of any level."

Nick settles down next to him, thumbing open a small letter, "It's Forever Week, and Dai Shi knows it, it would be suicide to act up this week."

Glancing her way RJ notes, Lily, Jared, Theo and Casey each opening small color coded envelopes like the one Nick has. "What is Forever Week?"

"It's a annual event started back when, heck, my team was the Primary Ranger team." It was Cole entering the loft. "A gathering each day where all Rangers of a particular color get to meet and greet and for that one day, no matter the reason they lost it their powers are restored in full. And it all starts with Forever Red."

Nick nods as she looks over the invitation card, "And looks like Casey and I are going to be the guests of honor."

"I'm the guest of honor at Forever Blue?" Theo comments as he reads his card.

"Forever Yellow here," Lily comments.

"Forever Black," finishes Jared.

"There's also Forever White, Pink, and Green." Nick comments, "I couldn't make make last years but I was told all about it."

"Wait? Forever Red?" Casey comments. "Does that mean Dai Shi?"

"Who knows," Cole comments, "Tommy arranges it, well Terry now, who knows if she invited him or not. Even if she did it would be suicide for him to start something, he'll have over a dozen full power Red Rangers just itching to test out their powers on some villain trying to make a name for themselves."

"So why are you here Cole?" RJ wonders.

"I was going to hit the mall, wanted to get some gift bags for the other Reds, its not often you get to talk shop with every other Ranger who wore your color before you, wanted to see if any of you wanted to come."

"The mall," Lily jokes, "That sounds like a great idea, I should get something for Forever Yellow. Man this is going to be fun!"

"I'm in, I can't wait for Forever Blue."

"Forever Black, man this is going to be fun, count me in for a mall trip."

"You can count on me," Nick adds.

"And me," Casey finishes.

RJ waves to the gang as they file out, "I'll watch the monitors, just in case."

"If someone does cause trouble," Cole comments, "Just call anyone, you'll have a small army of Rangers any day of the week to help you."

RJ laughs, "Thanks for the heads up, and remind me if I ever turn evil to take this week off."

The Rangers laugh as they head out.

Arriving at the mall the gang paired off and went their separate ways Casey with Jared, Cole with Theo, Lily with Nick. For their first stop Lily took Nick into a Jewelry store, slowly she looked around at the various inexpensive trinkets for sale as she kept Nick close to her.

"So you've been to Forever Red, did you learn anything about the other Yellow Girls from the Reds?"

Nick shook her head, "Not really, I didn't make last year's Forever Red, on account I was in traction for most of Forever week."

Lily pauses, "What happened?" she says with alarm.

"I put myself in front of a iron golem and a archaeologist without morphing, and broke a few dozen bones before the others could pull it off me."

Lily gasps, "Why the heck did you do that."

"Well Revolution was trying to do the entire secret identity thing, and I really didn't have much time. If did morph by the time it was done the others have been cleaning up scientist with a mop. In high school I was the overweight geek so I was pretty good at taking a beating, in fact it became something of my Red Ranger trademark, diving into danger to buy time. I think I spent most of my time in traction. If it wasn't for Zoe pinch hitting Revolution would have been Red less most of the time."

"Z…Zoe? So wait you had two RED Rangers?" Lily stumbles with the concept.

Nick laughs, absently picking out some pearl earings and trying them on, "What do you think?" She pauses before looking back at Lily, "Not quite," she laughs, "See Zoe is something of a…unique…girl. Turns out she had this odd…mutation…Basically she had a natural link to the Universal Morphing Grid. Put a Morpher in her hand, any Morpher, broken, magical, destiny bound, DNA locked, whatever, she could work it. She was a natural Power Ranger all she needed was someone to present the door, she had the skeleton key to open it. Course we didn't know this at first but it did mean when I was in traction she could Ranger up in Red."

"That's really cool," Lily smiles, "And those earing look great on you! You should wear more jewelry."

Nick blinked looking into a counter mirror moment after the teller had passed back her credit card and rung up the purchase, her expression instantly changed to one of shock, "Wait, when did I…" she sighed. "Good grief…"

Lily walked with her out of the store with her own bag of trinkets, patting Nick on the back, "What's wrong?"

Nick sighs, "I really don't want to talk about it."

They paused again as they passed a clothing store, and both girls squealed in delight as they set their eyes on a mannequin sporting a lightweight flared skirt and loose blouse. A moment later Nick shook her head moving to a bench and sitting down, a long breath escaping her lips. Lily made her way over and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, its just too…weird."

Lily rolled her eyes, "We fight anthromorphic fish, bird, and bug people. Transformed into spandex clad super heroes who summon giant spirits animals that we then combine with to make two story tall machines. What could possibly be weirder than that?"

Nick forced a smile, "I use to be a man."

Lily blinked, looking for the joke but Nick's face was dead serious, "Wha…what?"

Nick sighs, "Turns out that Zoe's powers left a imprint on my Morpher, and since my Morpher was also used to accelerate my healing, I was 'downloading' her DNA every time I recovered in the medical wing with it or morphed. Before I knew it I lost a hundred or so pounds, my hair became streaked in her blond, my eyes changed color, I grew breasts, my waist compacted, my hips and butt expanded, and I got new equipment between my legs. And my brain got a nice rewiring with elements of her own synapses. I basically became the bastard daughter of myself and Zoe, essentially I became our daughter."

Lily processed the information as she took a long look at Nick, "Well you look gorgeous."

Nick flustered, "Thanks…I…think."

"Come on, lets get that dress!" she laughed pulling Nick inside.

"But…I…"

Lily paused, looking back, "You like it right?"

"Part of me does, yes," Nick commented.

"Well why deny part of yourself, she deserves something nice as much as the geek in you does?"

Nick laughs, "Ok you got me there, besides it'll be nagging at me all week if I don't."

"That's my girl!" Lily laughed.

Gliding into the store the girls giggled among themselves, as they began to pick out shoes, skirts, blouses and all manner of new clothes, vanishing into the dressing room to change before coming out to give the other a look at their new outfit. By the end Nick had a small cart filled with new outfit while Lily began picking though her choices for just a few as Nick came over by her.

"What wrong, I thought you liked all of them?"

"I do, but I'm saving up for a bike remember, and I'm on a pizza girl/super hero salary. Can't be splurging, especially if I want to get some other thing for the other Yellow Girls."

Nick pulled her hand away from the clothes with a smile, presenting a platinum card, "It's on me, the girl in me hasn't really expressed her femininity…ever and the guy is me is mildly curious to see how the girl in me will look with her 'hair down.' And I have you to thank for it."

Lily smiled, "That's nice but can you afford all this."

"I'm on the Hartford Ranger Project payroll and still work for Cranston Industries, in fact I specifically asked RJ to not pay me for JKP. I make more then enough to live on being a beta tester of new Ranger Technologies and being poked and prodded by scientists trying to map out my transgender experience. There are a number of girls out there who were born in the wrong body who would kill for a transformation as complete as mine," Nick explained before added with a smirk, "I'm just not one of them."

"Hartford Ranger Project?" Lily asked curiously.

"It's a project to develop, research, study, and create future Ranger technologies," she began, reaching into Lily's pocket to draw out her Solar Morpher, "In fact I tested a prototype of this. Ultimately we went with a glove design and sent them over sees to help some new allies another Project member, Connie, had gotten involved with. A Group of ninjas called the Geki Jyu Ken."

"Didn't RJ say…" Lily begins.

Nick nods, "Correct, That little girl was Connie, here on request of RJ's contacts with the Geki Jyu Ken."

Lily voice is hushed, "Wow."

"Now," Nick said with a smile as they headed to the counter, "There is one other thing: not every Yellow Ranger was a girl, there were some boys. And while were at it we should get some stuff for Theo. I'm sure Cole can fill in Casey on the Red Girls, and Jared is safe as black has only been boys, but there has been a few Blue Girls."

Lily nods, "Great idea Nick, thanks."

"No problem."

Casey and Nick looked out the large hall, taking in the sheer number of people present, so many Red Rangers, and some looked to be Japanese. As they entered the hall Terry handed them a metal wristband, red highlights on the band, but even as they put them on they did not know what they were for. As they moved into the room the door opened once more and one last figured entered, Nick and Casey turning to see the new arrival.

"Jason," a chorus of voices arose from around the room but Nick and Casey need the new arrival by another name.

"Dai Shi."

And they were not pleased.

Terry handed of the communicator to Dai Shi as she quickly made her way to the front of the room and the podium. "Welcome Rangers, now before we begin I want to make something clear. Some of you may know our final arrival as Dai Shi leader of the Rin Shi, others as Jason Scott, the original Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. As much as some of you may hate me for inviting Dai Shi this just wouldn't be Forever Red without Jason, and Dai Shi is many things but he is not stupid. Arriving here means he has agreed by the terms I set forth in my invitation that here he is another Ranger and that we are his allies. Besides, look around you, he wouldn't stand a chance against 30 strong Red Rangers."

There was a hushed silence as Dai Shi entered the main room proper, and once more all eyes were on Terry.

"Now raise your arm Rangers," Terry began holding a ruby high over her head. "It's Morphin' Time."

30 odd arms rose up as streams of red light flows out of each present into the jewel and then in a flash of blinding red a chorus of voices filled the room.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Shift into Turbo!"

"Tigre! Power of the Beast!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, HA!"

"Operation Overdrive!"

"Aisu Power!"

"Magi Magi Magiru!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Dino Thunder, Power Up, HA!"

"Wild Access!"

"Time for Time Force!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

and numerous other voice called out before the light dimmed and as it did a sea of red spandex stood where many people once did. At th Podium was Zeo Ranger 5 – Terry, while Casey found himself as Jungle Red and Nick was once more Revolution Red, and as they looked to Dai Shi they saw not Rin Red but the Original Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger.

"What's going on," Dai Shi growls, "Where is my armor!"

A roar of laughter rises from the crowd, as Terry helps Casey and Nick unto the stage, holding up Nick's arm with the Revolution Morpher high, "As some of you are now learning at Forever Ranger Events, unless theirs a conflict with a predecessor, you morph into the first Red Uniform you wore, even if it was destroyed. If there is a conflict with another Ranger and you have no other Red colors to your name you will assume a Crimson variant. Now on with the introductions. First off I am proud to introduce the newest Red Ranger, the Jungle Fury Red Ranger, Casey!"

Terry rose Casey's arms as a chorus rose up.

"With the Spirit of the Tiger Casey leads the defense of Ocean Bluff."

Letting Casey move into the crowd to mingle Nick's arm were raised next, "Starting a new trend we have our second Female Red Ranger. Following in the heels of the Aisu Rangers is Nicole Blecker, Revolution Red Ranger and more recently Crimson Jungle Fury Ranger with the spirit of the Panther. She was unable to join us last year because this fine Ranger was in the hospital to protect her team."

Nick flustered as she was lead into the crowd and then Dai Shi approached the stage, a hush filled the room as he came onto the stage.

"Indeed a dark day for Red Rangers everywhere, The first Red Ranger, Jason Scott has been consumed by the leader of the Rin Shi, Dai Shi, now leader of the Rin Shi Rangers. But let us not forget who he is first and foremost…A Power Ranger."

"That's right praise your first and foremost," Dai Shi laughs as he moves into the crowd, every Ranger parting to leave him alone. "Who needs you, by next year's event you will all bow to me."

Once the mood had settled Casey returned to the podium, except he seemed different.

"And now for the big announcement: Everyone this is Jan, the red Geki Ranger, a member of a group of heroes in Japan called Super Sentai. Thanks to the communicators you were each given when you entered he, as we, can understand each other. Thanks to a miscommunication by our own Connie Hartford we became aware of a subculture in Japan that has formed a team in the look and spirit of the Ranger of the past year over here in America, for the last sixteen years the Super Sentai have continued the legacy of the Ranger without proper recognition. And so at this year's Forever Ranger we add Super Sentai to the ranks of the Power Rangers."

The roar of voices was deafening. Terry smiled her eyes scanning the legion of red spandex, seeking, but when the source of her query eluded her she sighed again, "Still not here, maybe next year." She mumbled as she began to introduce each of the Super Sentai Red Rangers going back through until Zyuranger before letting them move into the crowd to mingle. Once the revelry had died down Terry moved from the Podium and joined the festivities, pumping her fist into the air for one last celebration.

"Go, go Power Rangers!" she roared.

"Go, go Power Rangers!" the Rangers roared.

"Go go Powa Rengas!" the Super Sentai cheered.

* * *

Ghost of a Chance, Part 1

"Arrrrrgh!" forcefield shattering as he begins falling forward the frog like Rin Shi explodes moments before the two dozen Rin Shi vanish as well. Posed for victory the Rin Shi Rangers power down, a long collected breath escaping each one.

"That was to easy," Master Vile comments.

Queen Bansheera looks down at her hands in amazement, "So much power, it's amazing."

"Bravo," comes a woman's voice, a moment before Jellica slowly walks around the quartet, "Yes your power has grown exceptionally fast for humans, very impressive."

"But did you really need to destroy one of you own warrior to prove it?" Carnisaur enters with a snide tone. "No matter compared to my Shadow Guard all these Rin Shi are but insects."

With snap of his fingers two armored figured enter behind him, each wielding a staff, "And it is about time we put a end to these Power Rangers once and for all."

Dai Shi sneers, "I agree, if your Shadow Guard are as powerful as you say, and you will allow it my master the six of us will end the Rangers today."

Carnisaur pauses a moment, "With your new power and theirs the Rangers won't stand a chance, so yes you may join them."

"What of the Rin Shi?" Cammille adds as makes herself visible.

"Bring them, this will be the final battle," Dai Shi intones, "The end of the Power Rangers."

Camille nods turning to exit.

"Wait," Dai Shi calls to her, "I have a special mission for you Camille."

She turns back and knees, "Yes lord Dai Shi?"

Dai Shi smiles, "You will be returning to the Abyss of Evil, and through it to the Gateway that leads to all Darkness, there is someone I wish for you to bring back."

Camille nods, "Yes lord Dai Shi."

Stepping down from the loft as Casey, Theo, Lily, Jared, and Nick stop in their duties and turn to him. "I'd like to see the five of you in the loft right now."

The five nods, quickly rushing to the loft, leaving Fran, Kamdor and Miratrix to run things. Fran watches them vanish into the loft and looks to Kamdor.

"Why do they keep vanishing at all hours?" she wonders, "And on that note why are you always here when monsters attack, why aren't you out being a super hero?"

"The Power Rangers are the true hero of this city," Kamdor comments, "I help when they need it and I trust they can handle things most times."

"But you were here first…" Fran protests, "They should help you!"

Kamdor smiles, "And what am I to do when the fight escalates to Zord level, run into the city to rob Radio Shack for a radio to transform? The Rangers are uniquely equipped to fight the Rin Shi on both combat fronts."

Fran sighs, "I suppose, but you deserve a lot more credit."

Kamdor smiles warmly, "Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me."

Upstairs RJ sits at his work table as the Rangers stand around him.

"What's up RJ?" Casey wonders.

"It's all this, Strike Cycles, new Rangers, while their all good additions I feel we are getting away from the core, the triangle. Without the Triangle there is no Megazord and unless we get a 6th Ranger and he froms a triangle with Jared and Nick we will always be this way. Without the basics of the triangle we are nothing."

"So what are you saying?" Nick wonders.

"I want you all to practice, no Morphers, no special gear, just your basic equipment. You all need to get back to basics."

The alert from the monitors catches RJ's attention, moving over to it he sees Dai Shi standing in a grassy area.

"Rangers," he calls, "I challenge you to duel, a final fight Ranger Against Ranger, but only one team will walk away."

"It's a trap," Nick comments.

"Obviously," Jared comments.

"But what choice do we have," Casey comments, "We've been trying to stop the Rin Shi Rangers forever, now their calling us out. If we can take them this war will be practically over."

Everyone nods.

"I'll get Kamdor and Miratrix," Theo says quickly.

"Let's finish this," RJ says reaching for his El Lobos mask.

Arriving at the Battlefield Dai Shi and the Rin Shi Rangers stand with the Shadow Guard on one side, Team Kamdor and the Power Rangers on the other, each side sizing each other up, their faces a mask of determination.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Power Up!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

There is a explosion of energy as both sides morph, a moment later four Rin Shi Rangers and two Shadow Guard stand opposite five Power Rangers, the Luchador El Lobos and Team Kamdor. Charging Dai Shi Yellow hammers him with a series of Cheetah Jabs, Crimson right on her tail with a series of kicks, Dai Shi blocks all attacks and drops into a sweep that knocks Crimson off her feet but Yellow leaps over, a spinning open palm strike sends Yellow flying. Blue and Lobos go for one of the Shadow Guard, attacking with hip punches and low kicks the armored warrior bocks ever bow before knocking both back with his staff. Red and Black take on Rin Blue, a combination of wave attacks from the Jungle 'Chucks and rapid cross slashing from the Kendo sticks is deflected by Rin Blue's Lance before both are knocked back with little effort. Team Kamdor draw their swords and take the fight to Rin Yellow who leaps and rolls to evade all of their coordinated attacks before knocking them on back as well. As the Rangers regroup Rin Pink, and the other Shadow Guard charge in for a tag team attack that knocks our heroes all on their backs.

"We need to take this fight to the next level," Red announces, "Strike Rider – Cruise!"

"Strike Rider – Cruise!" Black and Blue echo.

Three Strike Riders charge the combined Rin Shi forces as Dai Shi leaps to the front, Power sword drawn. "Delta Plus Attack!"

The Shadow guards leap beside him as they slash their lances at the air followed by Dai Shi creating a trio of energy Waves. Rin Blue slashes his own lance to add a fourth wave while Rin Yellow add twin smaller slashes from her Power Daggers and Rin Pink points her Power Bow into the air unleashing a volley of energy arrows down on our heroes. The Rangers are knocked from their Strike Riders and tumble along the ground, but already summoned by Crimson is the Claw Cannon. Quickly El Lobos, and Yellow hurry to the weapon, El Lobos taking the position at the back while Crimson and Yellow charge at the sides, the weapon charges, and fires.

Dai Shi cuts the air with his Power Sword splitting the energy ball in half as a second attack, charged with Blue, Black and Red Energy closes in only to be deflected by Rin Blue. In the blink of an eye the four Dino Spirits are summoned, and before our heroes can counter they strike. The heroes sail back, bouncing along the dirt as they are demorphed. Bodies battered they struggle to get to their feet. Calmly Dai Shi moves over to RJ, looking down at him with a sneer, "Take him, destroy the rest."

"Wait!" RJ struggles to stand as the Shadow Guard take him by the shoulders and lift him up, His eyes looks pleading to Dai Shi, "You haven't defeated everyone, there are still the other Rangers stationed here, give my students 3 days to recover, give them time to contact the others. Won't your victory be grander if you claim two Ranger teams?"

Dai Shi ponders this a moment and turns, back to his own Rangers, "Six Rangers or sixty, I will crush you all in time. Your pathetic students have 3 days, but you Wolf Master are my prize for this victory."

RJ looks back to the Rangers, his voice a whisper, "You know what to do."

"RJ NOOOOO!" Casey pleads struggling to get to his feet.

By the time the Rangers stand the Rin Shi and RJ are gone. with a heavy heart they return to the loft. Where they find Fran waiting downstairs to lecture them.

"You left me again," she rants, "and during the Lunch Rush!"

"Fran we…" Jared tries but can not finish his thought.

She pauses looking past them, "And where is RJ?"

Fran gets only silence.

Back at Dai Shi's lair the Overlords admire his capture, cooing their approval.

"He is the last living Master," Jellica muses.

"With him out of the way Pai Zhaq is one step closer to being gone for good," Carnisaur adds.

"Ah chicken and sea food," RJ comments, "How did you ever know my favorites."

"Quiet Wolf Master, you stand before the Overlords of the Sea and Air," Master Vile says before giving RJ a swift boot to his back forcing him to his knees.

"Show some respect," Master Org comments.

"You come with me," Queen Bansheera sneers as she leads RJ off.

"Overlords," Dai Shi knees, "I propose a duel, myself against the Wolf Master, alone in the arena. Until only one of us emerges."

Jellica strokes her chin, "Yes, that seems like a excellent idea."

"I agree," Carnisaur adds.

Back at the loft the heroes do some light sparring.

"What do we do now?" Lily asks, "RJ is gone."

"And Dai Shi is so powerful." Theo adds.

"And we only have 3 day," Kamdor comments.

"Even with the others," Jared comments as he ducks Casey's swing. "They're more powerful now, the others might not be enough."

Casey sweeps out Theo's feet, "We do as RJ said, we start back at the beginning, we go back to basics."

"What do you mean?" Miratrix says as she swings her Kendo stick.

"The Forbidden Room, Dai Shi's defeat was recorded there, there has to be some secret there to help us."

The heroes stop fighting, a serious look on their faces, they all nod. Shortly our heroes arrive at the Forbidden Room, dust coats the floor, the temple is still, silent. Searching the wall they take note of the symbols, a trio of them catching Lily's eye she calls the others over to her.

"These must be the other 3 Masters who fought Dai Shi with Master Mao."

"A gorilla," Casey comments.

"Gazelle," Theo notes.

"And a Penguin." Jarred comments.

A orange glow behind them has them all turn in unison to stare at…

"A Ghost!" Nick exclaims, instinctively reaching for where her Revolution Morpher use to be "Boss I nee…" she pauses, "Crud, forgot."

"It's not a ghost," Kamdor comments, "That's Master Mao."

Nick narrows her eyes, "He's transparent, and you told me Master Mao was gone."

"Oh he's a ghost," Lily comments, "But a good ghost."

"Are you done yet?" Casey growls, "your making wise cracks in front of our Master."

"Sorry," Kamdor, Lily and Nick say before bowing.

Master Mao smiles, "Why have you returned her? Why do you seek the Lost Masters?"

"Lost Masters?" Lily wonders.

"Masters Zell, Guin and Rilla, they were our most powerful Masters, but now they reside in the Spirit World, a world that none return from, ever. If you seek them you best seek another option for you can not speak to them."

"But we must!" Jared protests, "RJ is gone, and Dai Shi has reached a new level of power, their our only chance to set things right."

"I'm sorry," Master Mao bows his head, "I can not send you to the Spirit World, I can not leave this Realm undefended."

Meanwhile Dai Shi slides a plate of grayish food to RJ as he meditates, he looks up with a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry I think you have the wrong room, I ordered the pizza."

Dai Shi growls, "Eat up, I want you to be strong for when I humiliate you in the Arena."

RJ smiles, "Can't we just get along? Do we really need to fight?"

"Yes," Dai Shi smiles darkly. "We must."

"Well that's depressing," RJ paws at his food, "Could I trouble you for some salt?"

Dai Shi growls and walks away.

"Master Mao," Kamdor muses as he moves through the group collecting their Solar Morphers, "What if I could provide a insurance against Dai Shi, something that would stand in for us should we not return?"

Master Mao watches as Kamdor places the five Morphers on the ground and with a flick of his hand they are surrounded in a storm of shrapnel, a moment later five armored warriors appear. "Meet my Jungle Guards. Should we not return these five will carry on in our name."

Master Mao watches as the Five bow to Kamdor, "Go, return to Ocean Bluff, defend it if we do not return."

The five nod and quickly exit, Master Mao nods, "Stand back."

As the heroes back away Master Mao closes his eyes, in a moment a swirling vortex of light appears before him. With a deep breath our heroes link hands and step into the light.

Before fading away along with the portal Master Mao whispers, "Good luck, my students."

As the lights faded the heroes found themselves in a strange forest, before they can look around three figures approach them, each one wearing a symbol on their clothes that the heroes recognize from the Forbidden Room. The Trio are quick, efficient, powerful, and brutal. They bob and weave out of the way of our heroes attacks, countering with devastating blows of their own. Of the few hits our heroes get in the trio recover quickly. In short order our heroes are laid flat on the ground, defeated and bested just as soundly as if the trio were the Rin Shi Rangers and the Shadow Guard, only this fight is much faster and unmorphed. The Trio loom over our heroes with a stern look, the woman in a white tunic stepping forward.

"You should not have come here."

* * *

Ghost of a Chance, Part 2

"Get up worm." Queen Bansheera hisses as she swigs open the door to RJ's cell, his arms behind his back as she roughly leads him away.

"You would make so many more friends if you just asked nicely." RJ comments.

Lead past a parade of Rin Shi RJ is roughly shoved into a caged arena with his arms unbound, Dai Shi opposite him. Dai Shi takes a battle posture, RJ remains neutral.

"Fight me Wolf Master," Dai Shi demands

"Can't we all just get along," RJ comments as he ducks a swing.

In the Spirit World the Masters help the heroes stand.

"You should not have come here," Master Guin says coldly.

"We had to," Casey protests.

"We need to get stronger," Jared comments.

"The world depends on it," Lily adds.

"If you wish to unlock your full power the first step is to face your fears," Master Rilla says calmly.

The heroes look among themselves and nods, "We're ready."

"Very well," Master Rilla says as one by one Casey, Lily, Jared, and Nick disappear, leaving Kamdor and Miratrix with the Masters. Master Zell approaches them, one hand on each of their shoulders. "It is not that simple for the two of you."

"Trained as Pai Zhaq you have abandoned your teaching before even finding your beast. Before you can walk the path of the master you must first find your Spirit."

Miratrix looks to Kamdor, he knees and then so does she, "I was…preoccupied…with other duties."

Master Zell strikes swiftly at the heart of each, "First you will face your spirit, then you must tame it, bond with it. Fail and the Beast will consume you, succeed and you can proceed to the next level."

Kamdor and Mirtatrix let out a beastly howl, as they begin to hold their heads in pain, writhing about on the ground. Kamdor instantly finds himself in another place, a black void, something moves swiftly about him, slashing and biting at him before he can get more then a glimpse. He reaches out to catch the attacker but his fingers slip past it as it strikes at his back.

"Show yourself!" He roars.

The creature strikes him across the face and he drops to his knees.

"What foul trick is this," he demands.

Another strike hits his back, Kamdor's breathing becomes ragged. Taking a deep breath Kamdor closes his eyes, "This is my spirit," he muses as he takes another breath. "control the rage, find my center."

A foxes head pops up in front of him, tilting to the side as it looks to him curiously. Kamdor opens his eyes suddenly and reaches out. The Fox leaps into him. As he stands grass begins to form under him, Kamdor twists out of the way just as some creature attacks him, Taking in the new battle quickly he sees the others, save Miratrix defending against the shadow beasts, Kamdor falls into fighting form, and joins the fight. Together the battle is quickly won and the Rangers congratulate themselves, Crossing his arms over his chest Kamdor wait for them to come and thank him. It never comes and in the blink of a eye another fight begins. As the previous one it is quickly resolved, as before Kamdor is ignored. Another battle begins, and another, dragging on for what seems like forever as in each one Kamdor is ignored at the conclusion.

"That's it," he roars as the next fight begins, "Your on your own."

Singling out a shadow of his own to fight Kamdor leaves the fate of the others in their own hands as he mutes out their cries of pain and destroys his share of beasts solo. A glance back to the others reveals Jared on his back, a shadow going in for the final strike. Kamdor growls, breaking away from his own fight to intercept the attack. In and instant the battlefield freezes like a photograph and Master Zell weaves through the statue like shadows and Rangers.

"Well done Kamdor," he begins, "For you being ignored, forgotten, to be denied respect is your greatest fear. But a hero does not fight to be rewarded a hero fights for the greater good and he earns respect in the doing. I hope this lesson is one you will remember in times to come."

Kamdor nods, rubbing his shoulder, "It was a painful lesson."

Miratrix looks around, her arms held at her side, some force crushing the breath out of her, and yet she sees nothing.

"Where are you, coward!" she demands.

Only a hiss echoes in response, stars begin to fill her vision as she begins to close her eyes. "My spirit is doing this." She concludes, "It won't reveal itself unless I can Master it, but how can I do that when I can hardly breath."

Miratrix takes in a deep breath, the force crushing even tighter, tighter, tighter. She opens her eyes as her body goes limp. The force lessens as a serpent stares into her eyes.

"I have you," She smiles as it leaps into her body.

And instant later she finds herself alone in the forest, a cursory look around shows no sign of Kamdor. Slowly she begins walking, calling his name. It seems like forever that she walks and still no Kamdor, it begins to get cold, the light fading. She sighs.

"Looks like I'm on my own," she rubs her arms as she shivers. Slowly gathering wood. "I suppose I should start a fire."

Master Zell approaches her from behind a tree, smiling, "Well done. You have always defined yourself by Kamdor, followed his lead and served faithfully. Loyalty is good but there are times when you will need to stand on your own. You have always feared being abandoned, pray now that you will remember your lesson here."

Casey looks around, finding the setting he is in now familiar. "This is my old bedroom, from when I was a kid."

Something rumbles and his heart begins to beat faster, slowly his eye trace toward the closet, a light coming from beyond it as it shakes and growls.

"The monster," his voice shrinks, as he closes his eyes he is a child again. "I never had the courage to face it."

Opening his eyes the closet seems closer, bigger, more menacing. Casey back away and closes his eyes again, trembling.

Shutting his eyes tight he begins to mumble, "Your not real, your not real, your not real."

Opening his eyes again reveals the creature closer, bigger, even more menacing.

Casey swallows hard and shuts his eyes tight beginning his chant again. As he opens them again the beast is practically on top of him but his expression has changed to one of determination, he reaches out for the handle, and pulls it open, the Spirit Forest gets him and Master Rilla stands beside him.

"As children our imaginations can create terrible monsters, monsters we never face that become ingrained in our minds and take on lives of their own."

Casey nods. "I get it, yeah."

Theo opens his eyes to find himself on stage, a mike in his hand.

"Are you going to sing or what?" a spectator chides.

"W…what? Sing? But I don't…" Theo stammers.

"Sing or get off the stage," another says.

"I said I…" Theo stumbles

"Are you a chicken."

"But I…"

"Scardy Cat."

"Looser."

Theo steels his nerve, and raises the mike, "What have I got to loose." He asks himself, "besides my dignity." He self counters. "Still it's not like it compares to fighting Rin Shi." with a deep breath Theo begins to sing…off key.

Master Zell appears next to him and smiles, "Well done."

Jared looks around, he is at a dinner table where two adults sit across from him, the three of them enjoying a meal.

"I hear Casey became a Master, he has his own students now." The woman says.

"Him now," the man says, his gaze turning to Jared, "Didn't Fran make Master last week?"

"And Kamdor the week before?" the woman adds. "When are you going to become a Master."

"I'm working on it, it's not easy." Jared protests.

"If it's so hard how come everyone else became Masters, your just not trying hard enough."

"The Lion is no easy beast to master."

"And I suppose the Tiger is." His mother comments.

"Why didn't you choose to be a Tiger instead." His father adds.

"It doesn't work that way."

"So then you saying your just not trying hard enough." His father chides.

Jared puts down his fork and rises from the tables, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "When the time comes I will be Master. If I can accept that so can you."

Before his eyes his parents vanish replaced by Master Rilla and Master Guin.

"To better oneself is a noble cause," Master Rilla says.

"But to better oneself to impress others is a road to disappointment." Master Guin adds.

"Do not fear falling behind."

"Do not fear set backs."

Together they rise, "To become a Master must be on your own terms and at your own pace, don't measure yourself by the accomplishments of others."

Jared nods.

Lily opens her eyes slowly, and let's out a girly shriek as a spider scrambles past her. Getting to her feet she notes she is in a cave, a cave full of webs.

"I hate spiders!"

A light at the end of the tunnel draws her attention, shivering she cautiously makes her way though the darkness. Out of nowhere a spider drops down in front of her, she shrieks a moment as it hangs there then pauses and looks at the creature a moment. A small smile crossing her lips.

"I guess you're kinda cute."

"Tunnel Weaver," another girl's voice catches her ear.

Turning around Lily spies Nick emerging from another dark tunnel, haloed in the light of the exit she calls out, "Nick!"

Nick jumps, looking up to Lily a moment as Lily runs over to her embracing her in a big hug.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Lily wonders.

Nick shivers, "I hate spider, almost as much as I hate blood and heights but I guess the Master thought this was worse."

"Me to, but their not so bad when you give them a chance," Lily smiles.

"Maybe to you, heck maybe in most cases. The Brown Recluse causes flesh to rot with it's bite, the Black Widow's neurotoxin is lethal. That's what scares me. But if can say 'that's only a Trap Door," I can deal with the fear."

The duo enter the light where Master Guin greets them. "Fear takes many forms, for Lily it was blind terror, but once she faced it she saw it wasn't so bad. For Nick confirming there was no real danger was how you faced you fear, well done."

In the cage RJ blocks Dai Shi's attack.

"Release the wolf," he demands.

"Not in the mood," RJ quips, "but if you have a Milkbone…maybe."

Dai Shi growls, spinning around with a open palm strike to RJ's heart his fingers cup around a ball of light and he yanks, the wolf spirit howls as Dai Shi pull it partially out of RJ. RJ drops to his knee as the wolf subsides.

From outside the cage the Overlords laughs, "This will be the perfect bait for those Rangers." Carnisair muses.

Back in the Spirit World the Masters congratulate the heroes.

"Thank you for the training," Jared comments, "But now we have to get back to the Real World."

"Oh you can't go," Master Rilla comments, "There is still more training, you have reached a new level but you are far from done."

"But we have to go," Miratrix protests, "Dai Shi is loose, we have to stop him."

The three Masters look to each other with grave expressions.

"Dai Shi is free," Master Zell asks?

The heroes nods.

Another vortex opens behind the heroes, as Master Rilla speaks up, "You must return once Dai Shi is defeated, to complete your training."

"But for now, go!" Master Guin adds urgently.

The heroes quickly enter the vortex.

"Hello?" Fran's voice echoes in the empty parlor as her key chain rattles, seeking the correct key for the door before she slips inside.

Cautiously she inspects the parlor to find everything just as she left it the previous night.

"RJ?" she asks aloud as her ears pick up the sound of voices in the loft. Cautiously she enters the loft "RJ I know I'm not allowed her but…"

She pauses as she takes in the location, the weapons on the walls, the practice mats, "Wow."

Her attention turns to the monitors and RJ's chair, moving over she settles in the chair grabbing the stale popcorn on the side table, on the monitors she spies Dai Shi, his Rin Shi Rangers, the Shadow Guard, RJ and.

"Casey?" she says surprised.

Casey looks to the others as Kamdor hands out new Solar Morphers, "Ready?"

The 7 heroes slip the Solar Morphers on their heads and tap the button on the side, "Ready!"

"Jungle Beast – Spirit Unleashed!"

Fran nearly falls out of her seat as the seven begin to morph.

As the light fades the seven warriors stand ready for battle.

"With the Strength of a Tiger – Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah – Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Skill of a Jaguar – Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Might of a Lion – Jungle Fury Black Ranger!"

"With the Agility of a Panther – Jungle Fury Crimson Ranger!"

"With the Cunning of a Fox" Kamdor said in his new uniform, not quite a Ranger suit, bot not quite his armor, "Jungle Fury Fox Fury Samurai!"

"With the Intensity of a Python," Miratrix said in hr own armor like Kamdor's "Jungle Fury Python Fury Samurai!"

A moment later the Rin Shi Rangers morph, Dai Shi snorting as a blast of energy chains RJ against a rock with energy bands, "Seven Ranger or Five, I'll destroy you all."

With a snap of his fingers the Shadow Guard appear and the battle begins. Even with the addition of two new Rangers the battle is just as brutal, our heroes put up a bit more of a fight but the Rin Shi Rangers and the Shadow Guard still out power them by a noticeable margin as our heroes are tossed about and smashed against the ground.

Gathering up together Red looks over at the other Rangers and with a quick nod as he holds out his hand, "We got new powers from the Masters, I say we put them to the test."

"Alright!" Blue, Black, Crimson, and Yellow says as they extend their hands, Claw like devices appear in their hands.

"Jungle Master Mode" Casey shouts as he taps the button on the claw device, the others following suite as their uniforms peel away revealing a whit under level, white highlights on the helmet and series of body jets. "Full Fury – Jungle Master Red Ranger!"

"Full Fury – Jungle Master Blue Ranger!"

"Full Fury – Jungle Master Yellow Ranger!"

"Full Fury – Jungle Master Black Ranger!"

"Full Fury – Jungle Master Crimson Ranger!"

Charging Dai Shi Red leaps, jets firing as he slashes out with the Claw Booster "Super Tiger Strike!" The blow sending Dai Shi tumbling on his back as Blue changes his Rin Shi Ranger counterpart, jets flaring as he leaps toward Master Org, "Super Jaguar Strike!" And Yellow her own counterpart, while Crimson and Black each take a Shadow Guard sending the six villain flying back, The Fox and the Python rush to RJ's side, a quick slash of their swords breaks the energy bounds setting RJ free.

"Nice upgrade," he comments.

"I believe this is yours," the Fox says holding out the El Lobos mask.

Quickly RJ slips it on as the 8 united heroes gather up one one side, the villains on the other. Dai Shi steps out in front as the Shadow Guard step behind the Rin Shi Rangers.

"I summon forth the terrifying Tyranasaurus!" Dai Shi roars.

"The Triceratops."

"The Sabertooth Tiger."

"The Pteradactyl."

Quickly Red looks to the others and nods, "Call to the Beast Inside!"

"Call to the Beast Inside!" the others echo.

"Free the Tiger!"

"Unleash the Lion!"

"Send out the Cheetah!"

"Release the Jaguar!"

"Reveal the Wolf!"

"Unvail the Panther!"

"Uncover the Fox!"

"Expose the Python!"

The 8 beasts clash with the four dino's over head, struggling with the larger beasts they leap and skit about as the Rangers change the Rin. Weapons clash as the forces collide, the Jungle Masters matching the Rin Shi blow for blow as the Beasts push back the Dinos. Breaking away from the fight for a moment The Rin Shi Rangers gather up on one side the ground shaking as the Shadow guard grow and the Rin Shi Megazord form.

Red looks over at Yellow and Blue a moment and nods, "We got new powers let see what kind of beasts we got."

"Right!"

"Jungle Master Megazord!"

"The Gorilla!"

"The Gazelle!"

"The Penguin!"

Quickly forming the massive jungle Master Megazord looms over the plains, but opposite it stands the 3 Rin Megas.

On the ground Python moves over to Fox and Black, "the three of us have worked hard together, and now we all have found our beasts." He hold out her hand, "What do you say think we have our own triangle?"

The Fox nods, "Loyalty."

Python looks to Black, "Conviction."

Black looks to Kamdor, "Wisdom."

The fox nods, "Let's do this!"

Summoning their spirits they leap up, the Lion stand upright as the Python bends and folds to form one legs and the Fox the other, in a moment a new Megazord stands beside the Jungle Master. "Forest Pride Megazord!"

Looking over at Jungle Master Crimson RJ hold his chest a moment and winces, Crimson support him a moment as he looks at her, "Looks like that fight took more out of me then I thought. But if you lend me your strength."

"I got ya, whatever strength I have is yours!" Crimson says holding RJ hand.

Crimson and Violent energies reach for the sky ad the Panther and Wolf Zords form, but a moment passes, energy breaks off of the wolf forming into a violet copy of the Jaguar before shifting into its normal Blue color. With the Panther as the main body the Wolf and Jaguar become legs as the 3rd Megazord stands. It kicks up on one leg, its wolf knee held out in a ready position, "Wolf Pride Megazord!"

The Jungle Master turns to the 3rd Megazord and whistles.

"Niiiiice job RJ," Red comments as the 3 Zords turn back to the Rin Shi.

The Jungle Master charges hammering the Rin Shi with flaming fists, The Wolf Pride's tail detaches switching to its mouth as it does a spin kick releasing a boomerang disc at one Shadow Guard while the Forest Pride charges in with a Spin Attack. The battle is quick and overwhelming as the Jungle Zords quickly destroy the Shadow Guards and the Rin Shi Rangers quickly escape during their shattering and explosion. Reunited the Rangers return to the loft.

"I knew if you had some time you would find the strength to win," RJ comments, "But I never expected this. I'm very proud not just of unlocking Master Mode but of seeing Kamdor and Miratrix find their spirits and form their own triangle." But RJ stops abruptly as he reaches his chair. Taking a bit of some of his popcorn and chips and settling into the recliner as he looks around the loft, "Someone was here."

"Ahem," a womans voice called. "Welcome home Rangers," Fran said with a knowing grin as she spun around to face them from a office chair at the edge of the room.

Meanwhile at the temple of the Rin Shi Camille enters, bowing before Dai Shi as the Overlords give her and him a disapproving glare. "Master Dai Shi, I have done as you requested."

"Bring them in." He growls.

"These two better be good," Carnisaur growls. "I grow wary of your failures."

The doors swing open behind Camille as three figures stride inside, one man, two women. Dai Shi's dark grin widens.

"Welcome Scorpina, Lord Zed, and Rita Repulsa…" his smile growing even wider, "Or should I say Carlos, Ashley and Katherine?"

The Rin Shi laugh, a cold, dark laugh.

* * *

Bad to the Bone, Part 1

Delivering a devastating strike the Red Rin Shi Ranger dispatches a group of Rin Shi Foot soilders. Dai Shi's mind a spiral of anger as he plays back the recent battle with Jungle Masters Red and Black.

"They keep getting stronger!" he roars as the last of the foot solders fall and he storms toward Carnisaur and Jellica, "Your supposed to be training us and yet the Rangers keep growing stronger, this is all your fault!"

"Watch your tongue," Carnisaur growls and Rin Red launches into a assault on them both.

Dai Shi is quickly humbled by the Overlords as Camille enters the throne room, getting ready to speak she is silenced by a quick gnsture from Carnisaur.

"It is obvious we need a strong power to defeat the Rangers."

Dai Shi growls, turning his attention to Camille as he sits in his throne, "What is it Camille?"

"I have the next warrior to send against the Rangers, Porcupongo is…"

"Save it," Dai Shi cuts her off, "Find a warrior to delay them for now, I do not have the patience for a serious battle."

Camille nods, "I know just the warrior."

With a wave of his hand Dai Shi dismisses Camille, but she is not gone long before Rita, Zed, and Scorpina enter the throne room, now dressed in their own uniforms like the other Rin Shi Rangers.

"Dai Shi," Zed begins, "Might I suggest we turn our attentions to finishing our training, as powerful as we are without Zords of our own the coming battle will not go well."

Dai Shi smiles darkly, "Oh I have something far more powerful to give you then mere machines, Zed."

Back at the Parlor, Fran summons the Rangers, hurrying down to the main room from the loft Casey bumps into Fran causing the bowl of pizza sauce she was holding to fly up and splatter everywhere.

"Sorry Fran!" Casey says quickly grabbing a rag from the counter and quickly cleaning the sauce splattered on the walls and Fran's clothes.

"Casey," Lily said disapprovingly as she snatches the rag from Casey and unfolds it, "This is Fran's apron!"

Casey flusters as Lily makes her way to the sink, looking back at Fran, "Sorry Fran, I'll clean it now."

"And I'll get a towel," Casey comments.

"Thank you, both of you, that was very considerate." Fran looks at the mess and sighs, "And I just made that sauce." She sighs.

Lily passes off her apron to Fran as she helps Casey clean up, "I'll handle that," Lily comments. "What did you want us for."

Fran points to a couple of large pizza's on the counter, "Well I only need one of you, we have a delivery."

"I got it," Casey says quickly grabbing the boxes and slipping them in the heating pouch, "Be right back." Before hurrying out the door.

RJ looks up from his work bench in the loft a moment to hold his chest and suppress a wince as his attention is drawn to the other Ranger practicing as Lily comes back up into the loft. Casey arrives shortly in a abandoned warehouse area, looking around curiously as he exits the jeep.

"Hello?" He calls out, "Jungle Karma Pizza…"

"Ah," a guttural voice snorted, "Just in time."

Spinning around Casey came face to face to pig like monster. Quickly setting the pizza's down he drew his Morpher and chased the monster inside the warehouse. Back at Jungle Karma Lily and Theo responded to the call, waving to Fran on the way out. Fran looked to Nick curiously as she continued to prepare toppings.

"So Nick," Fran mused, "How do you decide who goes and who stays, your all, with the exception of Kamdor, Miratrix, and RJ, Rangers of equal power."

Nick shrugged, "It has to do with the whole triangle thing and being prepared to take thing to the Zord level. Casey, Lily and Theo are the only ones who can create the Jungle Pride or Jungle Master Megazord. Kamdor, Miratrix and Jared the Forest Pride, as for myself I really don't have a zord of my own, but with RJ we can sort of fake it."

Fran nodded. Inside the warehouse Red tumbled until Yellow and Blue stopped him and helped him up, quickly he drew the Claw Booster.

"Pork Chops is tougher then he looks." Re quipped.

"Lets make sausages," Blue joked as he and Yellow summoned their own Claw Boosters.

"Jungle Master Mode!"

"Full Fury – Jungle Master Red Ranger!"

"Full Fury – Jungle Master Blue Ranger!"

"Full Fury – Jungle Master Yellow Ranger!"

"Lets finish this quick!" Red instructs, "Claw Cannon!"

Summoning the Claw Cannon the Rangers take position, charge, and fire. The Pig falls only to rise again as a giant, tearing through the roof in the process. The Rangers respond in kind with the Jungle Master Megazord and up the ante with Shark Power, the Battle is swift and the Pig makes his final fall shortly thereafter. Meanwhile Dai Shi broods on his throne as Carnisaur enters the main chamber.

"Dai Shi, I think it's about time we revive the final Overlord."

"But Dai Shi," Camille protests, "the Land Overlord hates humans and with your new body…"

Dai Shi rose his hand to silence her, "Do as Carnisaur says Camille."

"My lord Dai Shi?" she questions.

Dai Shi nods, "I have other matters to concern myself with."

"As you wish Lord Dai Shi," Camille says with a bow before disappearing.

"Well," Casey says with a skip as he pulls the Pizzas from the heating box, "No reason to let this pizza go to waste."

Lily dances over to the Jungle van, "I'll get napkins."

"Thank you Lily," the boys respond as they find a nice bit of debris to turn into a makeshift table and begin to pig out.

They are not eating long before the sounds of danger force them to their feet and the Rangers run toward the noise. As expected a new monster is casing trouble, this one covered in spikes like a porcupine.

"I got this one," Yellow exclaims as she charges in with a series of Cheetah Jabs.

Porcupongo straggled from the blows but quickly recovered, with a devastating counterattack he delivers his own series of rapid jabs, the force of the blows juggling Yellow and for just a moment the Rin Shi icon seem to glow on her back before she is launched backward to roll along the ground. Quickly Red and Blue run to Yellow's side helping her up, Yellow wobbles, a bit dazed as she stood.

Red touching the side of his helmet as RJ voice chimed in. "I'm sending in Kamdor's team, get back here. It looked like Lily might have taken some poisoned barbs I need to get those out fast!"

"Understood," Red says quickly as he helps Yellow lip off, guarding his back Blue summoned his Jungle Fans, deflecting a series of flying quills. Shortly Lily sits on a stool, RJ behind her with a pair of tweezers as he extracts large quills from her back and drops them in a metal bowl.

"Here's you burger RJ," Fran says setting a large burger down next to him.

"Is it rare," he asks cordially.

"Rare, it's piratically still bleeding," Fran comments as RJ pause a moment and ravenously digs in.

"Thanks, I'm just really hungry today."

Nick chuckles, "We noticed, what is that, your third?"

RJ chuckles and returns his attentions to Lily, "I think that's all of them. Any more I don't know about?"

"No," Lily says quickly flipping her sweater up and over her shoulders and jumping down quickly, "That's all." She add before quickly exiting.

"You sure now, the venom on those barb could be really dangerous."

"I said I'm fine," Lily calls from the exit curtly.

Slowly Nick rises from her seat, "Hummm…" and heads for the exit after Lily.

"Nick, what's up?" Fran wonders.

"Might be nothing, but remember before Dai Shi I lead another team of Rangers, I just have this gut feeling something is off."

"Be careful," RJ comments.

Nick nods, RJ winces for a moment as Fran returns to her duties downstairs. Meanwhile, outside a old cave Camille approaches cautiously. She shivers in dread as she peers into the darkness.

"I don't like this one bit," she comments as she hurls the Life Talon into the darkness. A moment later she hears a monster roar and something pulls her into the cave.

Back at JKP Lily strides in through the front door, clad in a short skirt, boots and a leather jacket she saddles down at a empty table and kicks her feet up on the table. Absently setting her Solar Morpher on the table. A moment later Nick enters and makes her way into the back room, meeting up with Theo and Casey.

"I think we may have a problem with Lil, come on." Casey and Theo peer outside as Fran moves over to Lily, then quickly follow Nick upstairs.

"RJ," Casey calls, but there is no response.

"Well this isn't good," Nick comments as she picks up a handful of brown hair from by RJ's chair, a virtual carpet of hair scattered about.

Casey and Theo come over a moment later but their attention is drawn to the monitors where a silver furred wolf is causing panic.

"Get Kamdor quick," Casey comments.

"Uh," Nick interrupt as the monitor splits to another screen and two women and a man stride into the middle of town, one holds high a silver staff topped by a Z, which he raises high before black and white lightning strikes out to devastate the area. "We have another problem."

"Ok," Casey says after a moments pause, "New plan, Theo your with me; we go after the wolf. Nick get Kamdor, Miratrix and Jared and check out the new guys."

"On it," Nick says quickly as Theo and Casey head for the Jungle Tubes.

In the city Casey and Theo track down the wolf.

"And just who are you," Casey demands.

The wolf man snarls and charges at them. Quickly morphing Red and Blue engage the wolf man. Ducking their swings and evading their kicks the wolf counters with a few heavy slashes of his claws. Laying Red and Blue out flat and quickly running off. As Red and Blue get to their feet, a series of screams get their attention and they quickly charge toward the noise. Porcupongo is back.

"Lily we need you here," Casey says with a quick tap of his helmet.

Back at JKP Lily's Morpher beeps but she ignore it as she sets down another plate of hot wings. Lily's attitude has driven out most of the customers so it's just her and Fran.

"More hot wings." Lily growls.

Fran looks to the Solar Morphers and then to Lily disappointed, "Your friends need you."

Lily growls, "I said more hot wings."

"What is up with you Lil…"

"More hot wings," Lily growls.

In a huff Fran grabs the Solar Morpher, "If your not going to help them."

Lily growls, "Give those back!"

Fran ducks under her and quickly spins around knocking over a chair to slow Lily as she breaks for the door. "Somebody has to help them!"

Lily roars, "I said give those back!"

Ducking through the door Fran stumbles a moment before she gets into the driver side of the JKP delivery jeep and speeds off. Lily howls after her as Fran quickly leaves her behind. with a huff she spins around and turns the corner hopping into her motorcycle and speeding after Fran.

As RJ returns to JKP he finds the place empty, a bit light headed he locks the door as he makes his way to the loft and settles down in his chair to find out what is going on. On the monitor he sees Kamdor, Nick, Jared, and Miratrix facing off against 3 strangers.

"Who are you?" Jared demands.

"What do you want?" Kamdor adds.

The man with the staff looks to his compatriots as he lifts up his right wrist, flipping open a device, "What we want, Rangers, is to see you destroyed! Ready?"

"Ready," the women echo.

"Let's Rocket!" the trio call.

Pressing a trio of buttons on the device a man's voice echoes, "3-3-5." Before the trio transform into a Black, Yellow, and Pink Ranger. And as before with the Rin Shi Rangers a color coded fire envelopes them for a moment as the power suits morph into armor similar to other Rin Shi beasts. This time the new Rin Shi Rangers resemble a Black Frog, a Yellow Bear, and a Pink Crane.

"More Rin Shi Rangers," Jared growls.

"More then that, did you see the suits they wore, those were the Space Rangers, You probably even met their Black Ranger at Forever Black."

Jared reflects a moment, "Now that you mention it."

Zed laughs, "That's right Rangers, Dai Shi kidnapped three of the former Space Rangers to give us new bodies. Let me reintroduce ourselves. I am Lord Zed, the Yellow Ranger to my side is my 'lovely' wife Rita Repulsa, and to my other side is her confidant Scorpina!"

"This is madness," Nick protests.

"We better Ranger Up," Miratrix says calmly.

"Ready?" Jared asks quickly.

"Ready! Jungle Beast – Spirit Unleashed!"

"With the Might of a Lion – Jungle Fury Black Ranger!"

"With the Agility of a Panther – Jungle Fury Crimson Ranger!"

"With the Cunning of a Fox - Jungle Fury Fox Fury Samurai!"

"With the Intensity of a Python - Jungle Fury Python Fury Samurai!"

"Red Space Rin Shi Ranger!" Zed countered.

"Yellow Space Rin Shi Ranger!"

"Pink Space Rin Shi Ranger!"

Fran arrives quickly at Casey and Theo's fight just as Porcupongo sends them flying. Leaping out of the drivers side she slips the Solar Morphers on her head quickly.

"Fran?" Red says confused.

"Lily's not coming," Fran says quickly, swallowing a knot in throat, "I hope this works, Jungle Beast – Spirit Unleashed!"

* * *

Bad to the Bone, Part 2

"With the heart of a Leopard," Fran practically sung. "Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"F...Fran?" Red choked out.

But before anyone could react further Porcupengo charged at the down Rangers, bursting forward Fran launched into a flying kick that launched her past the monster and left her tumbling on the ground. Popupengo stopped and turned to look at the Yellow Ranger as she came at him with a fist, tripped over her own feet and landed at his.

Popupongo laughed, a hearty belly laugh, "This is your new Ranger, pathetic!"

Fran growled and got to her knees, "Don't laugh."

A simple low kick sent Fran tumbling, the monster laughing.

"Forget about us?" Red quipped as he and Blue launched into a double team kick to the monsters back side sending him sprawling out on his face as Yellow got to her feet.

"Hey I'm new to this Ranger thing!" Fran protested.

Getting back to his feet Popupengo hammered Red and Blue and sent them tumbling before turning back to Yellow. "Your all mine kitten."

Fran's voice dropped to a whisper. "I hope this works." Before rising in defiance, "Call to the Beast Inside – Expose the Leopard!"

Erupting from her with surprising energy the spirit beast sent Popupongo onto his rear.

"That's my Morpher," Lily's voice roared as a figure on a motorcycle sailed past Popupongo grabbing the Yellow Ranger in mid air and throwing her into a pile of boxes.

The bike landed a moment later and Lily leaps off, tossing her helmet to the side as she charged the Yellow Ranger. As Popupongo got to his feet he watched the fight a moment before he laughed and turned back to Red and Blue.

"Looks like your hands are full kitten," he taunted as he launched into a attacks on Red and Blue.

"Lily, whats wrong with you," Red demanded as he ducks and rolled to avoid Popupongo's attacks.

Yellow threw up her arms to defend herself against Lily, and when she backed off a moment the Yellow Ranger took a deep breath.

"Lily cal…" the Yellow Ranger started.

"Call to the Beast Inside – Send out the Cheetah!" Lily roared as her spirit animal leaps forth and hammered the Yellow Ranger with a series of high speed passes. By the time the Yellow Ranger had weathered the attacks Lily was in her face. "Cheetah Jabs."

The high speed attacks sent the Yellow Ranger flying to land in the boxes again. She barely got up when she saw the Cheetah spirit leap toward her again. Swallowing hard she countered by summoning the Leopard. As the forces clashed Lily was lost in the golden energies but what emerged from the clash of forces was not human. Tossing aside a torn jacket and kicking rent boots from her paws a feline like Rin Shi riped the skirt from her hips as she launched into a attack on Yellow as Porcupongo continued his assault. As the Ranger were knocked on their back and sent flying the feline stepped up beside Pocupongo.

"Good job kitten."

"Shove it," the feline growled.

But before the fight could continue a contingent of Rin Shi sprung up, launching themselves at the Rangers as a moment later Dai Shi appeared behind the two monsters. The feline turned quickly and growled.

"Dai Shi."

Dai Shi held out his hand, "I see you have embrace the power of fear and hate Lily, the power of the Rin Shi. Come with me and we can make you even more powerful."

"Lily don't!" Red called from the sea of Rin Shi.

She growled and snapped her head toward Red before turning back to Dai Shi. "I don't want your power."

"Not even if that power will let you humiliate the girl who stole your Morpher and punish the others for supporting her?"

Lily growled, and slowly she took Dai Shi's hand, a moment later Dai Shi, Lily, and Porcupongo disappeared in a black cloud.

"Rangers," Dai Shi's voice came over the Space Rin's helmets, "Return to the temple immediately."

The Three Space Rin Shi Rangers loomed over the Fox, Python, and Jungle Masters Black and Crimson Ready to deliver the coupe de grace when then suddenly turned away. Space Black's hand going to his ear. "This better be good."

Dai Shi laughed, "Better then you can imagine."

With a unit of Rin Shi to mask their exit the Space Rin Shi vanished.

"RJ!" Theo called out, "Lily has…"

"I know," He called back as the Rangers returned, Fran seemed to be holding her stomach and wincing as she entered with Casey supporting her. "She must have had a barb still in her and it messed up her energy. If we don't break her free soon, like the Rin Shi, she will be stuck like that, as a monster. Body, Mind, and Soul."

"We have another problem," Casey began.

"I saw," RJ interrupted, "Fran come with me." He said rushing over as he took over supporting Fran."

"It's hurts…" Fran winced, "Like something in me trying to rip it's way out."

RJ sat her down on his yoga mat as the others watched, "It's your animal spirit, Kamdor's remodeled Solar Morphers were optimized to handle our animal spirits, not just to enable morphing. But since you didn't even have the same basic training as Casey."

Fran lurched forward, a long tail tearing her pants as it whipped out behind her and her hands became tougher, tipped by black claws as she leans on them, more like the paws of a beast then hands. RJ cooed gently running his hand through her hair.

"It's like Lily, your animals spirit is going wild. And if I can't get you a crash course in control your going to go wild like she did."

Fran growled, tapered and triangular ears poking through her hair. Meanwhile, Zed, Rita, and Scorpina stride into the Temple's throne room, stepping back they see a woman kneels before Dai Shi, like them she was dressed in the uniform of the Rin Shi Rangers.

"Welcome to the Rin Shi, Cheetah Master Lily." Dai Shi beamed with pride.

Lily rose, turning toward the Space Rin team, Zed was first to step forward, examining her critically. "And this is why you brought us back to see some girl?"

"She is not just some girl, before today she was the Yellow Ranger." Carnisaur corrects.

"So what I'm the Yellow Ranger too," Rita countered.

"No," Jellica chuckled, "Lily here was the Yellow Jungle Ranger."

Zed, Rita, and Scorpina step back a moment in shock.

"Impressive," Scorpina comments.

Lily took a moment to hold up her hands, clenching and unclench her fists, a dark smile on her lips as she purred, "Mmmmm I like this power."

"Then go out girl, spread fear and grow even stronger," Carnisaur comments. " Porcupongo and the Rin Shi Rangers will keep the Power Brats busy.

Lily licked her lips, "Even more power, yes I like that."

Turning for the exit she began to leave before Rita stepped forward, "One moment, why settle for one Ranger when we can have the entire set. Lily come with me, how would you like to make the other Rangers your personal pride."

"Have Casey and Theo answer to me," Lily purred, "You certainly know how to pique a girl's interest."

Dai Shi nodded, "Rin Shi Rangers, Popupongo, our job is simple, draw out the Rangers, wear them down. By this days' end we will have a new force of Rin Shi and the Rangers will be all but extinct!"

A cheer rose among the Rin Shi as they rose, ready to battle.

"To the end of the Power Rangers!" Dai Shi announced.

"To the end of the Power Rangers!" came a unified cheer.

"RJ" Nick's voice called out as she entered the loft from the JKP entrance, "I'm going to look for…"

Nick froze, in front of her sprawled out on the floor were two creatures, one resembled Lily in her new form while the other looked like it was half wolf. And it looked as though she had interrupted them making out. The monsters turned in sync with each other, growled and advanced on her. Falling back a few steps Nick swallowed hard. They leap, she rolled coming up behind them as the turned around. They swung at her and she dropped into a split before doing a spin to knock them off their feet and back-flipping away to quickly morph. The creatures lunged knocking Crimson off her feet and pinning her under them. Their clawed hands pulling back as they swung out for Crimson's head and then…stopped Their claws hovering a few feet from her head Nick took a moment to look into their eyes and saw something familiar.

"F…Fran, R…RJ?"

The monsters began to shrink, fur receding until only a naked Fran and RJ loomed over her, a moment later the exhaustion must haven gotten to them, they collapsed onto of the Crimson Ranger. Shortly RJ and Fran sat on a bench against the wall, each wrapped in blankets, each one avoiding the other's looks but both looking at Nick.

"So let me get this straight," Nick rubbed a spot between her eyes a moment. "Dai Shi did something to your wolf spirit to drive it crazy when he had you captured. And if your not careful you can wind up stuck as a mindless beast just like Fran and Lily."

RJ nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because their nothing you can do, we need to get our own spirits under control. You can't do anything to help."

"Bullshit," Nick countered, walking away a moment she dug up a spare one of Lily's and Casey's uniforms and tossed them at the duo. "Get dressed, we're going out, and I won' take no for a answer."

Turning her back to them Fran and RJ took a moment's glance at each other before they began to slip on the clothes.

"Lets see how you handle this, Rangers!" Porcupongo loomed over the city for only a moment before the Forest Pride Megazord took form.

"Mind if I cut in," came a new voice as a large blue car rolled up beside them. A moment later it reared up on its rear wheels and soon stood as its own warrior. "Say hello to the Mountain Blaster, Warrior Mode!"

"Justin?" came Kamdor's voice, "I though you were helping the others with the Rin Shi Rangers."

"They just kicked the battle up to the next level, Seems the Space Rin have a zord of their own, a Frog/Bear/Bird combo to join the Regular Rin Dino/Dragon combo. So Terry broke out the Construction Yard Megazord and everyone else pitched in with their non combiners for a nice big 4 on two fight. Figured without the Jungle Master you could use a hand here."

Porcupongo charged, but he came to quick skid as the headlights of the Mountain Warrior blinded him. Without any further discussion needed the Forest Pride charged in with a Savage spin as a volley of missiles from the Mountain Warrior knocked Porcupongo off his feet. As he got back up the Forest Pride leaps into the air and came down with a spinning leg drop before the Mountain Warrior hammering it with a double fist smash. Porcupongo shattered a moment later.

"And the trophy goes to the Power Rangers!" Justin jokes.

"Lets get over to the Rin Shi Ranger fight," Miratrix offered, "doubt a Lion, fire tuck, and a Mastadon would stand much chance against two full on Megazords.

"Don't underestimate the Construction Yard Megazord." Justin commented as his zord shifted back to car mode, "Hop on, I'll give you a lift."

The Construction Yard tumbled backward as it took a double hit from the two Rin Zords. The uncombined Zords were on their sides around the battlefield as the Forest Pride and Mountain Warrior arrived on the scene, a bombardment of fire from the lion's mouth followed by a missile volly from the Mountain Warrior pushed back the Rin's advantage, as the 3 warrior Zords and the three ground based one got back to their feet the Rin began to back away. As the Zords advanced the Rin Zords quickly disbanded, by the time the Rangers hit the ground again the Rin Shi had escaped again. Elsewhere Nick, RJ, and Fran arrived at a abandoned warehouse, a large smile on Nick's face.

"OK, here we are."

RJ looked around confused, "What are we supposed to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Bad to the Bone, Part 3

Nick smiled, "Simple, let your wild side out."

RJ opened his mouth to object but Nick cut him off, "Look I get it, stay transformed to long and you end up looking like a Rin Shi beast. But those animals spirits are a part of you. Their angry, confused, lashing out. Let me tell you a little story…when I was a little b…a little girl…" Nick pauses rubbing her temples, "Anyway when I would get so angry I thought I would explode I'd lock myself in the closet and scream, and scream, and scream, until all that anger was screamed out and I could take on the world again."

"Soooo," Fran wondered, "this is our closet?"

Nick laughed, "Yup, I'll stand watch so no one will interrupt when they hear about a couple monsters rampaging in the warehouse district all you have to do is embrace your animals until their all raged out and you can get back in balance."

"We'll be wild, dangerous…" RJ cautious.

Nick summons her Claw Booster, "I'll manage."

Fran looks to RJ, he shrugs, "It's worth a shot."

Nick slumps to the ground, setting in, "lets get this show started."

RJ and Fran look to each other, they close their eyes and growls , becoming monsters in a moment.

"Rage on Wolf, Rage on Leopard!" Nick cheers as the Wolf and the Cheetah look to each other and…begin making out.

Nick rolls her eyes, "Or whatever."

At the loft the alarms blare and Jared, Kamdor and Miratrix quickly note the wolf man on the screen. An instant later the Crimson Master appears, deflecting a flying box as it comes her way. Jared slips on his Solar Morpher and taps the button. "Need a hand Nick?"

Spilling out of a strike of the Leopard monster Nick knocks it off it's feet with a high kick, "No I got this handled. You keep a eye out for Rin Shi. I can keep these guys off balance."

"But your only one Ranger," Miratrix interrupts, "How can you destroy two?"

"I don't need to destroy them, but remember we have a Rin Shi army ready to strike and Lily on the loose I can handle these guys you need to keep a eye out for Dai Shi, he's bound to attack when our forces are split."

* * *

"Lily!" Casey called as he and Theo walked the deserted streets.

"Come on Lil'!" Theo added.

"Miss me boys?" a voice purred.

Before the boys could turn the Cheetah Beast dropped down behind them, her large arms dropping over their shoulders and she leaned in, whispering into their ears. "You boys up for some fun?"

"Lily! You need to calm down before your's stuck like this!" Theo pleaded.

"Oh but I like this, so much power, more then I ever had as a Ranger." She leaps away, her claws slashing into a wall to send bricks flying before she dropped back behind them, breathing slowly into Casey and Theo's ears.

"Come back to us, Lily," Casey wavered a bit, his head swimming.

"Mrrrrr Casey, the Tiger, come on. I know you want it, I can smell it on you. Think of everything you could do with this power, you could take anything you want."

Casey's head swam as he purred, "Even you?"

"Even me," Lily cooed.

Casey roared, in a instant he had become a beast as well, pulling Lily away from Theo, "Your mine now," he growled pressing his muzzle to hers.

Lily winks looking over at Theo, "You going to just let him take your woman?"

Theo growls, a moment later he too was a beast, growling he pulled Lily away from Casey, "No one takes you but me!"

Lily broke his grip with a quick slash spinning away as the boys advanced on her, "You look good boys. But theirs plenty of time to fight over me. Come on, lets have some fun."

Casey and Theo look at each other, smiling broadly, "Oh yes, lets have some fun."

* * *

"This is our moment of victory, this is the day where we claim the city, By the time the third Overlord returns the Power Rangers will be no more!" Rin Red cheers, pumping his fist in the air as he stands at the outskirts of the city.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that," Jared growls, "You won't win this fight Dai Shi."

Behind him stand Kamdor and Mirtrix ready to fight.

"Ha? Just three? Against the 11 of us?" Dai Shi's Rangers and the Space Rangers part as Dai Shi snaps his fingers, "Casey, Theo, Lily, I leave this to you."

Jared gasps a moment as 3 monsters step to the front, a Red Tiger, a Blue Jaguar, and a Yellow Cheetah.

"C…Casey?" Jared fumbles. "Lily and Theo too. He got all of you?"

The Rin Forces drops into a fighting posture. Jared looking back to his team who lifted their Morphers, "Ready?"

"No, not really. Overwhelming odds like this is why I got out of the Super Villain biz." Kamdor comments.

"But we know the good guys will win in the end, I mean Mac beat the living hell out of Flurious. And there was Operation Turbo and the Fearcats." Miratrix commented.

Kamdor nodded, "Ready."

Miratrix did the same, "Ready."

"Hope you don't mind us cutting in," a woman's voice called as a pair of Overdrive jeeps rolled up, the Veteran Team leaping out, lead by Terry.

"Rangers ready?" She called back as her team came up beside Jared's team.

"Ready." They called back without hesitation.

"Rin Shi Ready?" Dai Shi calls back.

"Ready!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

"Shift into Turbo!"

"Wild Access!"

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"With the Cunning of a Fox - Jungle Fury Fox Fury Samurai!"

"With the Intensity of a Python - Jungle Fury Python Fury Samurai!"

"With the Might of a Lion – Jungle Fury Black Ranger!"

"Violet Overdrive Ranger!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power – Blue Turbo Ranger!"

"Blazing Lion – Wild Force Red Ranger!"

"Mastadon – Mighty Morphin' Black Ranger!"

"Red Lightspeed Ranger!"

Summoning his Claw Booster Jared turned it up to the next level as Justin hammered the button on his Morpher.

"Full Fury – Jungle Master Black Ranger!"

"Shift into Nitro – Navy Nitro Ranger!"

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Let's Rocket!" [3-3-5 Go!]

"Tyrannosaurus – Red Rin Shi Ranger!"

"Pterodactyl – Pink Rin Shi Ranger!"

"Saber tooth Tiger – Yellow Rin Shi Ranger!"

"Triceratops – Blue Rin Shi Ranger!"

"Black Space Rin Ranger!"

"Pink Space Rin Ranger!"

"Yellow Space Rin Ranger!"

"With the Strength of a Tiger – Red Beast Casey!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah – Yellow Beast Lily!"

"With the Skill of a Jaguar – Blue Beast Theo!"

"We call upon the power of our animal spirits," The Rin Rangers and Beast Trio said in unison. "Come forth…"

"The Tyrannosaurus!"

"The Saber tooth!"

"The Pterodactyl!"

"The Triceratops!"

"The Tiger!"

"The Cheetah!"

"The Jaguar!"

"Call to the Beast Inside!" Jared's team echo.

"Unleash the Lion!"

"Uncover the Fox!"

"Expose the Python!"

Seven Spirits clashed with the three as the Rin Forces charge. The Heroes are sent sailing by the Rin Spirits as they are batted around by the Rin Forces who block every attack and press aggressively tossing the Rangers around like toys until all 8 Rangers are demorphed and sent to the ground. The Rin Forces closing in for the kill.

"Wait," Dai Shi calls as orange light begin to gather in front of our heroes, "Be ready for anything."

In a flash Master Mao's spirit appears, "This is not the right time," he says before the heroes vanish in a flash.

The Rin Forces relax, laughing, "And with the Rangers defeated no one can stand in our way!"

"Not all the Rangers are defeated." A woman's voice called.

The Rin Forces turned to the voice as Nick lead RJ and Fran into the clearing. "Ready?"

RJ raises his wrist, a strange device affixed to his arm, "Ready," he says as he pulls back the face plate.

"Ready," Fran said lifting the Yellow Solar Morpher.

"My morpher!" Lily howls, "Give it back."

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Nick leads off.

"With the Agility of a Panther – Jungle Fury Crimson Ranger!" and then kicked it up to master mode.

"With the Heart of a Leopard - Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" shouted Fran.

Finally RJ was up, "Ready for a new twist? - With the Courage of a Wolf – Jungle Fury…Violet Ranger!"

Dai Shi laughs, "So you have a new Ranger, there is still only 3 of you, and 11 of us!"

"What about Six?" a gruff voice called as a trio charged in to join RJ's team.

"Master Phant, Swoop?" Nick says curiously.

"Dad!" RJ exclaims.

"Who are you guys?" Fran wonders curiously.

"Their Pai Zhaq Masters," Nick explains.

"And we're here to help," Master Finn explains.

"Ready?" Nick says firmly, "This wont be easy."

"Nothing ever is," Swoop comments.

"We call upon the power of our animal spirits," The Rin Rangers and Beast Trio said in unison. "Come forth…"

"The Tyrannosaurus!"

"The Saber tooth!"

"The Pterodactyl!"

"The Triceratops!"

"The Tiger!"

"The Cheetah!"

"The Jaguar!"

"Let's match that team!" RJ orders, "Call to the Beast Inside!"

"Wolf."

"Panther."

"Leopard"

"Shark."

"Bat."

"Elephant."

Spirits clash as Rangers and Rin clash once more. The Master making up the difference in numbers with power but the Rin push them back none the same. Explosions rock the battlefield as the Ranger are sent flying while the Rin Shi Rangers hold their ground. The heroes gather together to go for a second attack but the Rin forces beat them back again, and again. Their movements getting sluggish with each beating but they come back for more. Until the Heroes are barely able to stand.

A sudden flash of black and white lightning crashes down in the middle of the battle, kicking up dusk and smoke. The opposing forces pausing to see what emerges from the smoke. As the dust clears 3 figures stand tall. A older woman clad in flowing white robes, a man in a black shirt and jeans with a silver Z staff and a winged monkey man in gold armor. Both sides wait to see the resolution of this new addition.

The man looks to the woman with a dark smirk, "You ok Rita?"

"I'll be fine Zedy," she looks to the battle on either side and smiles, "Should have set us down a bit more east but we'll be fine."

"Who the hell are you!" Dai Shi demands as the Trio face down the Rin forces with angry eyes.

"Me? I am the Mystic Mother, once know as Rita Repulsa." Says the woman.

"They called me Lord Zed a long time ago." The man adds.

"Goldar," the monkey snarls, raising his sword.

In a flash they appear behind the heroes, Rita and Zed raising their staffs together, crossing them.

"We are sorry for this," Zed says sincerely, "Camille somehow rescued our dark sides from Oblivion and used them to make those Mock Rangers."

"But we are here to help," Goldar snarls.

Energy flying from the crossed staffs throwing the Rin Forces back as Goldar steps into line with the heroes.

"Ok Rangers," RJ begins, "And uh…space mages. Lets beat these guys."

Master, Rangers and Zed's Alliance charge the Rin Forces. Energy flys around the battlefield as the Mystic Mother spins her staff dispelling Rin Spirits before they ever touch her. Zed bobs and weaves out of attacks countering with lightning from his staff while Goldar's blade cuts through the forces like a monster on the rampage. Behind them reinforcing every strike is the Rangers and Masters, their own Spirits attacking the Rin before they can summon up their dispelled beasts. The Rin are driven back and Rita steps up raising her staff.

"Powers of light and justice, free these noble soul from their prison of flesh." Rita chants, and a instant later lightning strikes Casey, Theo, and Lily.

They grunt in pain as a ball of light begin to tear out of their chests of the trio floating before our heroes a moment before materializing into The Red, Yellow and Blue Juggle Fury Ranger. The Rangers glare at their beast counterparts and get ready to fight.

Dai Shi grunts and lifts his hand, "Rin Shi Warriors!"

A army of Rin Shi rise up and charge the heroes, the battle is quickly decided in our heroes favor but the Rin Rangers are once more gone.

"Damn it!" Nick smashes her fist into the ground, "They got away again!"

* * *

At the loft Fran approaches Lily, her hand extending to offer Lily the Yellow Solar Morpher. "I think this is yours Lily."

Lily smiles, "Thanks!" she lowers her head a moment, "Sorry about the way I …"

"Your spirit was corrupted," Rita comments, "Not your fault."

"So let me get this straight?" Jared steps up to Rita and Zed. "Years ago your evil was purified but Dai Shi found that destroyed evil and put it in the bodies of 3 former Rangers?"

Zed nods, "That about sums it up."

"Here," Kamdor says approaching Fran, a pair of Pink Shades in hand, "I think it's time you had your own pair."

"You mean…" Fran squeals.

"Yes," RJ smiles, "Welcome to the team."

"We'll need it," Kamdor growls before turning to Lily, "I upgraded you bike to a Strike Rider."

"Thanks Kamdor." Lily said embracing him in a wide hug.

A full moon rises over the city, drawing RJ's gaze, "I think things were just dialed up to 11 on the threat meter."

Zed and Rita nod, Approaching Casey Rita passes a trio of knives into his hands, "You will need these. Pierce the hearts of the Space Rangers to destroy the darkness controlling them."

Casey nods solemnly.

"Up for dinner and a movie Rita?" Zed smiles, giving Rita a kiss on the cheek.

"Its been 10,000 years since I had a good meal, Why Zedy I'd love to."

"Ten thousand years eh?" Zed says with a wink.

"Ok maybe just ten…" Rita chuckles.

Everyone laughs.

* * *

Friends Don't Fade Away

The final Overlord, Grizzaka the bear, strides into the Rin Shi palace, past the legions of Rin Shi warriors, through the great hall and into the throne room. Camille trails behind him cautiously as he spies a figure seated upon the throne, his back to the Land Overlord. Grizzaka kneels as Camille comes up beside him and also kneels.

"Lord Dai Shi, I am Grizzaka, Overlord of the Land, and I hereby pledge my alligence to the Rin Shi."

Slowly the chair turns toward Griz, "Good, we could use more muscle."

Grizzaka's mouth hangs wide as the figure on the throne is revealed, "A human, what mocery is this, where is Dai Shi."

Dai Shi rises from the throne as Grizzaka marches toward him, "I am Dai Shi, but I am also so much more, let me..." he begins.

"Save it!" Griz snorts, "No human will lead the Rin Shi, and if Dai Shi is human then I will take over."

"It's Morphin' Time!" Dai Shi growls as he draws his morpher, quickly transforming he glares into Grizzaka's cold eyes. "Only I, Dai Shi, Red Rin Shi Ranger will lead the Rin Shi to victory. Stand down."

Grizzaka snorts, "Zokado!" a black aura expoding out from him as he easily throws Dai Shi away from him, the force sufficient enough to put a hole in the brick wall.

Dai Shi is quick to get into a upright squat his voice booming through the compound, "Rin Shi Rangers, Jungle Beasts, to arms."

In a instant Grizzaka finds himself surrounded by the Rin Shi Rangers, Space Rin Rangers and Jungle Beasts Casey, Theo, Lily, and a transformed Camille.

"Show this cub who is the Great Beast General here."

From the sides Carnisaur and Jellica watch events unfold as Grizzaka invokes the Power of Zokado and with swift, decissive, and overwhelming power lays all of Dai Shi's foices out on their backs one by one. His aura of rage a impenetrable forcefield repelling all attacks. As Grizzaka takes the throne the other two Overlords approach.

"Grizakka," Carnisaur begins, "You have great power but Dai Shi has much potential."

"Won't you train him?" Jellica finishes.

Griz snorts, snapping his finger, "Not in a thousand life times...MONKIWI!"

Appearing out of nowhere a white baboon monsters kneels at Griz's feet, his glare is hard at the monster.

"Monkiwi, go into the city, show these fools your power and colect the fear we need."

"Right away master," Monkiwi screatches as he hurries out the entrance.

Grizzaka crosses his arms and chuckles darkly.

* * *

Monkiwi shrieks as his claws cut a gash in the hood of a near car and civilians flee in terror from him. "Yes run, flee, give me your fear, your power, keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!"

"Sorry all out of fear, can I interest you in a knuckle sandwhich?"

Monkiwi spun around to face the speaker just in time to see RJ fold back the plate on his Wolf Morpher, as he droped into position, violet energy weaving through his hands, "Who the hell are you!"

"Jungle Beast – Spirit Unleashed!" RJ exclams as violet energy envelops him. "With the Courage of a Wolf – Jungle Fury Violet Ranger!"

Monkiwi tilts his head getting up in Violet's face, "What is a Ranger?"

"Man what is Dai Shi telling his Rin Shi warriors? I'm a Power Ranger, and a Paiq Zhaq Master."

Monkiwi shreaks and suddenly slashes the Violet Ranger, knocking him back, "Paiq Zhaq! Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!"

A moment later Red, Blue, and Yellow arrive on the scene and engage Monkiwi, the battle is quick with Monkiwi laying the Rangers on there back before making a quick exit. As the rangers get back to their feet they look among each other.

"OK, what was that about?" Red asks curiously.

Violet shrugs, "No idea."

* * *

"The Paiq Zhaq," Monkiwi shreiks as he bounces around Grizzaka, "They have some strange new transformation called 'Power Rangers.'"

"And," Grizzaka growled iritably, "Did you beat them."

Monkiwi nods energetically, "They were supprising but not something I couln't handle!"

Dai Shi snorts, "They why didn't you DESTROY them, my Rin Shi Rangers could defeat them if they didn't keep bringing in new allies."

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, Don't worry Grizzaka next time i'll finish the job."

Grizzaka sclowed, "You better."

* * *

"!" came Monkiwi's shill cry as he tore out of the mall, it only took a moment for the Red, Blue, Yellow and Violet Ranger to arrive on the scene.

"So how's it feel to be a Power Ranger," Red quips, patting Violets shounder as he charges Monkiwi.

Monkiwi swings wide and Red duchs under knocking out his feet as Blue and Yellow come in with a stright punch sending Monkiwi flying. Violet launches off of Blue and Yellow's shounder to deliver a energy enhanded flying knee to Monkiwi launching him back with even more force, "Supprisingly good."

"Guess it's a good thing Kamdor made you that spiffy new morpher then," Blue quips as Monkiwi screaches and launches into a attack that sends him flying.

"Actually i've had the wolf morpher a while, I just didn't want to step on anyone's toes so I let you all be Rangers and did the El Lobos thing – Wolf Beam!" Cocking back his fist it began to glow as Violet landed inside Monkiwi's personal space and delivered a point blank shot of energy from his Wolf Morpher.

"Cheetah Jabs!" Yellow was behind Monkiwi as he got back to his feet again to deliver rapid fist fury, jumping away as Red and Blue spun into a round house kick to Monkiwi's head that made his ears ring and his eyes buldge out of his skull a moment.

"And now for a little something Nick showed me!"

Violet dashed in his fist glowing as Monkiwi stood dazed a moment, starting into a crouch Violet launced into a perfectly excecuted uppercut and spin that launced Monkiwi into the air and took Violet's feet of the ground as he turned around, "Shenryu Ken!"

Monkiwi landed harsly in a pile of boxes and exploded, the other 3 running over to his side.

"Wow," Red cheer as he pat Violet's shoulder, "What was that."

"Dragon Uppercut, Nick kicked my but with it in some video game then comented that with my Wolf Ki I could probably make a convincing copy."

The quartent only had a moment to laugh as they heard Grizakka voice echoe in the air, "Zokado," and Violet shivered a moment. Turning back to Minkiwi they saw him rise into the sky.

"We got this!" Red coments as Blue and Yellow reach for the sky and...nothing.

"What the?" Blue said baffled as thetrio try again.

Nothing. The quartent roll to avid a foot stomp as Violet come up with a hand to his helmet, "I was afraid of this, your spirits are too weak to summon for the Megazord, Jungle Master Mode will also be to much for now, head back to the loft, Nick, Fran and I will handle this.

The trio pause then hurry off, RJ closes his eyes a moment and takes a deep breath, "Alright, Lets see if I've got enough stregth for this until Nick and Fran get here."

Violet leaps into the air becoming one with his wolf spirit, "Tiger, Jaguar!" Energy breaks off from the Wolf a moment forming into a violet Tiger and Jaguar before shifting into their normal colors, "Wolf Pride Megazord!"

"And RJ does it again, proving the power of a strong heart and a Master's Will," Flit narates as the Wolf Pride trades blows with Monkiwi.

Camille growls, "Oh be quiet you little insect!"

"And Monkiwi swings wide," Flit contines undistracted, ":But ooooh the Wolf Pride Megazord ducks under. And whats this, the Leopard and Panther have joined the fight. They are Circling Monkiwi. He's up Monkiwi has been sent flying by a team strike from the Leopard and the Panther."

"You never cease to amaze me," Nick comments to RJ, "Couln't even wait for us, had to make the big bad megazord all your own.

"Wel you know there was a giant baboon tearing up the city," RJ jokes, "Just get in formation, Fran first, The Energy will dispurse durringthe substitution and I can put my full focus into our proer triagle."

"Got it!" Fran cheered as the Pink Leopard shifted into it's foot formation and moved in quickly the energy of the Jaguar quickly disipating as the Leopard locked in.

The Wolf Pride launched into a Spin Kick with it's tail blade. To send Monkiwi onto his back as the Tiger was substituted by the Panther and they finished the job with a Savage Spin!

The Wolf Pride Pumped its fist in the air in victory as Nick's voice cried out, "Oh yeah, Power Ranger 1, Evil Monkies a big fat Zero!"

Monkiwi quickly shatered behind them.

* * *

As RJ, Nick and Fran return to the loft they find Casey and Lily playing with a dog/wolf, Theo nowhere in sight.

"Ah I see you found Niki," RJ laughs, "Was watching her for a friend but she's going home today."

"Awe," Lily cooes, "And we just got to know her."

"You can always visit," RJ jokes.

"After we save the world," Nick laughs.

Everyone joins her.

* * *

In the forest Dai Shi pauses in the middle of his fight with a contingent of Rin Shi when Monkiwi's death in the distance draws his, and the Rin Shi's attention.

He snorts, "So much for the 'invincible' Zokado power," as the battle resumes Zed and Master Org come up behind him.

"A moment Dai Shi," Master Org says quickly.

Dai Shi nods, dispatching the Rin Shi with quick summon of his T-Rex spirit before heading for his teamates.

"What do you want Master Org, Lord Zed?"

"We have been talking," Lord Zed begins, "Master Org belives he can tap Billy's memories to upgrade our morphers, giving us even greater power however I fear it will not be enough without equally strong spirital energy. The Rangers have a habit of beating superior power, we need to stack the deck in our favor as much as possible."

"Zokado?" Dai Shi deduces.

They nod, Zed speaks, "Maybe even get a few more Rangers from the Abyss as well, I was thinking..."

Dai Shi cuts him off quickjly, "No! We are already stradeling the line, as powerful as we are, the more Rangers we add the more we risk them breaking our hold, the last thing we need is a dozen Power Rangers in our ranks, no what we need is more powerful Rin Shi, and more power in general, more then just Zakado. You are right we need every last bit of power in our favor."

"You have a idea?" Master Org wonders.

Dai Shi pauses a moment, stroking his chin, "The Nexus, yes the Nexus would give us more then enough raw power."

"The Nexus?" Lord Zed inquires.

"In the forest of animal spirits exist certin Nexii, one for each animal spirit, and high above all them is..." Dai Shi's face splits into a dark grin, "The Rhino Nexus, if we secure that, our power would be imesurable. Combined with Zokado and Master Org's upgrades we would almost assure victory, all we need is some new Generals not in Grizaka's pocket to assure our victory."

"And who would they be?"

"The Phantom Beasts," Dai Shi chuckles.

"Lord Dai Shi," Camille quickly becoems visible, "Not them."

"Who are the Phantom Beasts?" Lord Zed growls.

"Powerful, immortal generals, durring the beast war they betrayed Dai Shi for their own ends and..."

"And were destroyed," Dai Shi cuts her off, "But their Crystal Eyes remained, and with those eyes we can revive them."

"But they tried to destroy you!" Camille protests.

"And they lost the war, if they wish to ever see the Rin Shi claim victory they would know to now serve me."

"This doesn't feel right Lord Dai Shi," Camille protests, "It's to dangerous."

"Be gone, I will not hear more of your doubts Camille," Dai Shi says curtly.

Camille nods her head and vanishes. "As you wish my Lord."

Turning back to Zed and Org Dai Shi begins to walk, "Now come on, we have much work to do."

The duo nod.

* * *

No 'I' in Leader

Camille takes a deep breath, the sickly green vortext before her howls like a bansee as she closes her eyes a moment.

"The Abyss of Evil, why is it I am always drawn back to you for one reason or another." She sighs and takes one more breath, "Well this time I come of my own accord. You have one more secret to reveal to me and I plan to take it."

And with that she leaps into the Abyss, After a moment a figure emerges from the shadow of a rock, a figure in a black mask carrying a Personal Alien Manager.

"Now what is that girl up to," Lothor muses, "I mean leaping into the Abyss of Evil like that is suicide."

Reaching into pouch hanging over his shoulder her removes a rice ball and begins to casually eat it, "Well suppose I should see just what she brings out with her, IF she comes back at all."

* * *

Decked out in a new violet uniform RJ spars with Nick, Jared, Kamdor, Miratrix, Fran, Lily and Theo, dodging and blocking each of their moves and offering tips here and there. After a moment Casey arrives with his Jungle 'Chucks in hand.

"Hey guys," He begins before his expression quickly goes south, "You started without me?"

"RJ moved up the training," Lily says quickly as they all pause.

"Didn't you get the note?" Theo wonders.

Casey shakes his head, "No..."

Casey sighs, "So I was thinking we would start with weapons and..."

"We just finished weapons training," Jared says curtly.

Casey hangs his head, "I uh...didn't know."

"No biggie," Nick comments, "Hey here's a idea, Dai Shi isn't going to go easy on us so how about mixed training Weapons AND Martial Arts."

"Yeah."

"Great Idea!"

"Sounds good!"

Casey smiles a moment, "Thanks Nick."

"We're a team," she says with a shrug, "Team work is what we're suppose to do."

"So is this the kind of thing you did with your old team?" Jared comments.

"What manange personalities?" Nick says with a shrug, "I guess. I mean we're all suppose to be a team, and we're all human so oversights happen." She shrugs again, "Not that different I guess..." her expression sours and her voice grows soft, "Billy was our mentor but..." showly her confidence returns, "But it was my job to lead us on the field. Like how RJ is our mentor and Casey leads the fight here."

Casey's voice is low a moment, "Sometimes I wonder how much of a leader I could be..."

RJ looks to Casey a moment, "Casey? The Tiger may lead us but you don't have to do it alone. We are your team, theirs nothing wrong with needing advice but when we are out there fighting we really on you to direct the action."

Casey smiles a moment.

* * *

In the forest Grizzaka leads the other Overlords and the Rin Shi Rangers to a hidden grove full of stone soldiers. Dai Shi laughs just before Grizzaka releases some of his Zokado power reviving two of the soldiers.

"These are my mighty guard, they will put a end to those pesky Rangers."

"Why only 2?" Scorpina chides, "Surly a army would better suit our needs."

"Two will be more then enough, I must conserve the others for the Second Beast War."

Dai Shi just snorts. "You beat the Rangers your way, I'll do it my way, Come my Rin Shi Rangers."

"Insolent fool," Grizakka growls.

"This from the overlord who was destroyed by Paiq Zhaq while the best they could do was lock me up in a box. I am done cow toeing to you."

"Come back here you coward," Grizakka fumes but the Rin Shi Rangers are already gone.

* * *

"Trouble Rangers!" RJ's voice brings a halt to the action as they rush to the Monitors. The Mighty Guards are tearing up downtown while Dai Shi's Rin Quartet, The Space Rin Shi and the Beast Trio attack other sectors.

"Its just what I feared, multiple attacks on multiple fronts." RJ looks to Casey a moment.

"We...need more power...Casey..can you get the Hartford sisters back here? We need 8 of us just for the Rin Quartert, thats most of us. And we still need another 9 to stand a chance agaisnt the other 3."

"I'll call in the Vets as well," RJ nods.

"Ok Rangers, let's do this," Casey cheers.

* * *

Rin Red crossed his arms over his chest as the Rin Shi Rangers ran around spreading terror, 'Any minute now," he mused.

Just as he heard the roar of four engines. And a moment later the Red, Blue, Black, and Yellow Strike Riders rolled onto the scene. The Red, and Crimson Ranger on one, Yellow and Pink on another, Blue and Violet on the third and Black and Miratrix on the last one.

"Punctual as always Rangers," Dai Shi cackled, "Shall we dance?" he added as he snaped his fingers.

Barely having time to react the Rin Quartet were gathered together their Dino Spirits roaring out to attack. It took split second coridination to dismount the cycles and summon out the Tiger, Panther, Jaguar, Cheetah, Wolf, Python, Lion, and Leopard to counter the Tyranasaurs, Triceratops, Pterdactyl, and Saber Tooth Tiger. As Spirit beasts battled over head the 12 Rangers closed into melle range for ground combat, weapons drawn.

"Your going down Dai Shi!" Red roars.

"Tough tough from a kitten!" Dai Shi roared back.

* * *

"Scream for me," Space Rin Black growled and he held his Power Staff at the next of a downed civilian scrambling to back away.

"Now is that any way to treat a lady?"

Space Black looked up to the sudden voice, a trio of figure striding onto the scene, "Power Rangers," He hissed.

As the Space Rin gathered up so two did Kamdor as the Fox Samurai Ranger, Lightspeed Red, and Mighty Morphin' Black.

"Just like old times eh?" Space Yellow cackled, "Eh Adam?"

"Nice to see you too 'Rita'" The Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger spat back.

"Where's the love?" Rita crooned. "Oh well guess I'll just have to destroy you then!"

* * *

"Boys," Cheetah purred as she licked her lips, droping a civilian roughly from her grip.

Tiger and Jaguar turned her way in a instante throing the civilians I ntheir grip aside.

"Yeah Lil?" Tiger cooed, "What's up?"

"I was just thinking," Cheetah closed the distance toa fleeing civilian lifting him up by his leg as she roughy turned him around so as to stare into his eyes, the man scramed, "Well you know every humans has a animal spirit."

Jaguar and Tiger came over looking at the man curiously.

"Yeah, so?" Jaguar growled, "What off it?"

"What do you think would happen if I...excited...that spirit."

"Let me go you freak!" the man wailed.

Tiger tilted his head, "Good question."

"Oh this will be fun!" Cheetah pulled the man's head to her muzzle, diving her tounge down his throught, "Mmmmm," she purrs as the boys look agast, "I think I found a Osterich!"

The man went slack as she bro kthe kiss and dropped him to the ground.

"Stop right there," a womans voice drew the tris attention as the man began to writh on the ground. Following the sound to the owner revealed the Violet Overdrive Ranger, Blue Turbo Ranger and Red Wild Force Ranger.

"What did you do to that man," Red Wild demanded.

Cheetah chuckled, "Just brought out the beast, rise my pet."

In a explosion of feathers and clothing a new creature, birdlike wit ha long neck and think long legs rose.

"!" it screached as it looked from the Rangers to Cheetah.

Cheetah smiled, "Attack my pet!"

Scratching its head along the ground the Ostrich monster charged the trio of Ranger.

"This...is bad," Turbo Blue said quickly befor jamming the button on his morpher, "Rev Up - Shift into Nitro!"

* * *

Jungle Red looked around, his team was being tossed around but they were still trying to fight, Jared and Nick had taken the fight to Master Mode but Theo and Lily looked ready to pass out. Their spirits just wern't strong enough to fight this just yet. What to do, what to do?

"Casey!" Lily's voice came over the com, "This isn't working, whats the plan?"

Casey was drawing a blank, he needed a plan but he was running on empty. "I uh...I..."

"Lily Cheetah Jabs, and keep moving, don't stay to fight hit and run, hit and run," Nick's voice broke over the com. "Jared use the shadows, you suits pratically invible, strike from stealth. Theo Disarming moves. RJ Long range with that Wolf Beam, I'll come in hot and high Casey we need you to press that Tiger Stregth into service. Miratrix we need swift steel from you."

"What the hell," Casey's mind reeled, "Why is Nick giving orders?"

"Casey can you do it?" Nicks voice came in urgently.

His voice cracked as he pushed himself to his feet, "On it," A roar resonating from his chest as he charged the Rin Shi Rangers.

* * *

"Alright lets put that Wolf Morpher of yours to the test," Jared was in the back position of the Claw Cannon as Miratrix and Kamdor took the support sides, Nick leading the test and thus the one speaking when Casey opened one eye and stoped his meditation, it was a moment he quickly regretted as Master Finn gave him a firm bur gently wrap on the head,

"Focus Casey, your Tiger is too weak right now, you need to draw on the Shark for the mean time to bolster your power."

Casey nodded, glancing side to side to see Theo and Master Swoop and Lily and Master Phant in their own excersises. Theo and Swoop were dancing OVER the wather while Lily and Phant were tending to a guarden, their secondy energues (black bat, green elephant) rolling off them as they worked.

"...and Fire!"

"Wolf Beam!"

The Claw Cannon shot and Wolf Beam met, the energy enough to knock all four Rangers off their feet. They congradualated each other as they got back to their feet while Nick and Fran drop down from the tree tops a moment to catch their breath.

"Casey focus!" Cam Master Finn's voice and another wrap on his head.

Casey growled and stood up slapping Finn's hand away, "Why don't you train someone who knows what their doing, Nick, RJ. You and I both know I just can't cut it."

"W...what?" Finn says perplexed as Casey storms off.

Nick's gaze lingering on him as he storms off. Turning to RJ she begisn to moonwalk toward Casey's direction, "Hey RJ I need a break, you mind?"

"Sure, as I always say, a body worked to hard is like a egg shell."

"Easy to break?"

RJ laughed, "You got it!"

"I don't know if making sents of your witicisms is a good thing or a bad thing. Nick said with a roll of her eyes as she turns around and picked up her pace.

* * *

"Useless," Casey roars, a papable red aura wafting off of him as his fist pulverizes a bolder and then he promply colapses. "Can't even hit a rock without exausting myself." he groans.

"Care to share the burden with a fellow Red Ranger?" Nick says as she reaches out a hand to help Casey up.

He bats it away, "Her to gloat."

Nick is taken aback, "Uh where did you get that."

Casey growls, "Don't give me your innocent girl act. I'm tired of it. Stop trying to impress everyone and just admit your the better Ranger, I should just pack up and go. Who am I kidding. Leader HA! The Paiq Zhaq Cub who didn't even have a manifest spirit of know how to used 'chucks as leader who was I kidding."

"Master Mao choose you," Nick said dropping down to Casey's side, you were born to lead."

Casey give a hollow laugh, "Lead us to failure you mean."

"Is this because I over steped my athority and issued battle commands."

Casey huffs, is silent a moment then hangs his head, his voice a whisper, "No...I've just been watching thing unfold. Your the big experienced Revolution Ranger, RJ is a wolf master. Everyone else is just more qualified. Kamdor, Jared, hell even Lily has more experience then me. How am I supose to lead such a group?"

Nick sighed, "It's not easy. But you have to have faith. When Billy's Power scanner highlighted me as the Red Revolution Ranger I knew, knew, it had to be a mistake. ME the soft spoken game addicited 250 lbs IT geek, yeah me a Power Ranger? Let alone the Red Ranger, the leader. HAD to be a glitch."

Caseh looks over at Nick drinking in her lithe, attractive form. "You sure sized up nicly though."

Nick blushes, and clears her throat, "The point is a leader is something that comes from inside you, some people are born leaders despite what their life may have lead up to. And that's you Casey. But just because you have the leader's burden doesn't mean you have to carry it alone. I lead by commity but knew when I had to make a snape decision, there is nothing wrong with asking for advice."

Casey sighs, "That just what I mean, how can I compete with someone with that kind of wisdom? Why even try, not when we have the great and wise Red Ranger who lead the Revolution Rangers to victory."

Now it was Nick's time to laugh, "You think I didn't make mistakes, you think I was some great leader, Ha Zoe fought most of the battles in the Red Spandex while I was in traction most of the time. I got maybe 20% of actual battle acction."

"Z...Zoe?"

"Our 'White Ranger' she had a natural talent for morphing, could use any morpher, working or not, to power up. While I was in traction for thrwing myself into the line of fire, unmorphed, she was the one pick up the slack durring hospital runs, and belive me if I was perfect I wouldn't be stuck as a half blond woman!" Nick immediately covered her mouth as soon as the last sentence came out, "Ah poo."

Casey looked at her intrigued, "You ween't always blond?"

Nick sighed, "I wasn''t always a woman...long story short everytime Zoe used my morpher it left a imprint of her DNA until I got a nice little DNA make over."

Casey was speachless a moment..."So wait...you were a guy?"

Nick sighed and nodded her head, absently Casey hads moved to her shirt gently squeezing Nicks' bust. "Sure feels authentic."

Nick's cheeks flushed red as she slapped Casey''s hands away, "They are, a lice little gender invesion was port of the DNA wash."

Casey was speech less, his mind processing the new information...."Man...I'm sorry."

Nick sighs, "It's alright, no one outside of Operation Turbo or Lily knows, and I plan to keep it that way."

"You told Lily?" Casey said incredulously.

"It just sort of slipped out, like now...with you..."

Casey takes deep breath, "Kinda puts everything I was getting bent out of shape over in perspective."

Nick rolled her eyes, "I'm glade my gender reversal turmoils makes you feel better about yourself."

"Oh lighten up," Casey smiled devilishly as he knocks Nick on her back and begins to tickle her mercilessly, "Or i'll have to use my unique skills to put a smile on your face."

"Hey," Nick giggles uncontrolably, "Stop that, this isn't funny."

Casey laughs, "Then i'll just have to tickle you HARDER."

Nick squeels, as Casey's fingers do the walking, "Jerk!"

* * *

Dai Shi, the Rin Shi, Space Rin, and Jungle Beasts train among a army of Rin Shi. As every one is struck down two more rise in it's place.

"In deadly battle there is training, do not relent my Rangers, do not give us a opening Rin Shi Warriors. To unlock the power of Zokado we must push beyond our limits." Dai Shi howls as his Power Sword sends a Rin Shi Warrior back to the void.

"How do we even know this is the right method?" Master Org inquires as his Power Staf spears one Rin Shi in front of him and wit ha quick jerk gets the one behind him.

"I felt it, for only a moment, when my rage and anger had piequed, there was surge of power, we just need to push far enough to make that manifest then learn to harness it after that. Then we will weild a inpenetrable force against our enemies and tear Grizakka from my throne!"

"Think of the Rangers, your defeat at their hands," Master Vile advises, "I can already feel something in me growing, I belive that is Zakado!"

Queen Bansheera roars, "Lightspeed !" as she decimate a half dozen Rin Shi warriors, a black aura exploding out from the Yellow Rin Shi Ranger as she stops a moment to catch her breath, "ZOKADO!" and procedes to devestate another dozen Rin Shi. All eyes turn to Queen Bansheera as the battle pauses.

"She did it!"Casey the Tiger growls, "We if she can do it so can I!"

"Same here!"

"Me two!"

"This is our right!"

And the training resumed with double the intensity.

* * *

Grizaka glowers at his mighty guards, his Zokado power visible, "You ran, just like Dai Shi's band of multi colored misfits, why did you run?"

The first guard rise from his kneel, head bowed, "We analyzed their power in the fight. We may be expendible but information is not. If you will give us audience Lord Grizaka we will tell you all we have learned."

Carnisaur and Jellica look at each other a moment as Grizakka energies begin to wane, "Speak then, but do not disapoint me, or I will destroy you and spare the Rangers the trouble!"

"Yes my lord," both spoke in unison as the first kneeled and the second rose.

"The Power Rangers are not much of a challenge in human form," he began, "But they comand a number of upgrades and allies. However at the moment their existing a weak link in their chain. We senses it during our fight with their allies thanks to our scout beetles. The Red, Yellow, and Blue Jungle Fury rangers do not have the stregth of spirit of their allies while the Mighty Morphin' Lightspeed, Wildforce, Overdrive, and Turbo have no awakened spirits at all."

Grizakka listens to the words his mind turning, "That is most interesting, did you learn any more?"

The second kneels as the first rises, "Much more. Additionally only the aformentoined three and the Black Jungle Fury ranger have those Strike Riders, and the technology does not seem to be sharable. However it seem any one of them can summon the Overdrive branded 'Defender Vest' and 'Drill Blaster.' Also the Blue Turbo ranger seem to have some sort of familarity with his jeep, we belive it to be capable of indepenent thought."

Once more the two switch positions, "Furthermore..." the second one began.

* * *

No sooner then the Mighty Guards reappeared in the city then Casey and RJ's team arrived to counter them. Nick patting Casey on the shouder before they Rangered up, "Alright Casey this is your show have any plans."

Casey nods and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Jungle Beast – Spirit Unleashed!"

"With the Strength of a Tiger – Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah – Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Skill of a Jaguar – Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Agility of a Panther – Jungle Fury Crimson Ranger!"

"With the Heart of a Leopard - Jungle Fury Pink Ranger!"

"With the Courage of a Wolf – Jungle Fury Violet Ranger!"

"Power up guys!" Red shouts, "Nick, RJ I'm counting on you two to keep them off balance for the rest of us to get our hits in. Lilly see if you can get some cheetah speed going with your legs not just your fists."

"Right!" cam a union of voices.

"Jungle Master Mode!" Nick roared as she summoned the Claw Booster and powered up to the next level.

RJ leaps into the air, launching a bust from his Wolf Morpher to knock the Mighty Guards off his back as Nick come in with a high speed jet strike. "Super Panther Slash!"

"Claw Cannon, NOW!" Casey shouts, "Fran help us charge it!"

"Right!" the Pink Ranger charges in kneeling beside Yellow as she, Yellow, and Blue charge at the sides and Red pulls back the hammer.

"RJ Wolf beam!"

Leaping back RJ stand beside Blue, fliping back the plat on his wolf morpher.

"Claw Cannon Fire!"

"Wolf Beam!"

"Nick get air!" Red calsl at the last second. Rocket fire as Nick sails intothe sky the combined blast slamming into the Mighty Guards.

"Super Panther Slash!" came the Crimson Ranger's shout as she came down before the smoke even cleared and then burst from the dust cloud to crouch in a finishing move pose.

Red had was already at his helmet, "Kamdor get your team here."

"Already on our way," came Jared's reply.

A moment later the twin guards rose into the sky, a moment after that the Wolf Pride and Forest Pride Megazords joined them. On the ground Yellow and Blue looked to Red.

"What do we do?" Yellow wondered as Casey powered down, his eyes were closed tight as a teal aura began to waft off of him.

"We hope this works, follow my lead."

Baffled Yellow and Blue power down as Casey opens his eyes and slips his Solar Morpher on again, "Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed!"

A explosion of energy enveloped Casey but when the transformation was complete his helmet bore a completely different shape.

"With the Focus of a Shark – Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

A moment later two more Rangers stood next to him.

"With the Endurance of a Elephant – Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Patience of a Bat – Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

Red looked over at his frend a moment and laughed, "Alright gang, the Tiger, Cheetah and Jaguar may be to weak to take this all the way but lets see if we can do something with the Shark, Bat, and Elephant. Lil your on point, the Elephant seems like the center of this new triagle leand us off."

"Right!"

In a moment the 3 Zords appeared on the battlefield and a moment later they came together in a famialr union. With the Elephant as the main body and the Bat and Shark as legs the now Zord proclaimed itself. "Jungle Fusion Megazord"

A whistle came from RJ as the new Zord appeared ad the 3 Zords fell into step, "Nice teamwork guys."

"Nice to see Casey hading over some leadership responsibility to some else for a change as well," Miratrix comments.

"Alright Rangers!" Lily said putting up the elephants fists, "Lets finish this fight!"

* * *

"You just can't stay away, missing home?" a voice cackles from behind Camille as she spins around, ready to fight.

"Stingerella," she hisses. "And no I was looking for you."

"Me, why me?"

"You have something I need, I have already faced and defeated Naja," opening her hand she showed all 6 Life Talons. "Care to become another trophy."

"How did you get all six, they were used to revive us and the Overlords."

"And when they were they returned to him in the Spirit world, it was a simple matty to cut them from his hand once more."

Stingerella strookes her chin, "Dai Shi choose a very capable General indeed, alright what can I do for you."

"Train me, teach me your art of combat dancing, when Dai Shi suceeds and tears over the walls to the Spirit World you will all be free again but those Rangers still prove a problem. With the secret arts of the Five Fingers of Posion they would soon fall to the Rin Shi's power."

Stingerlla nods, "So be it, let me see your rythem."

* * *

"Wala!" Fran anounces as she sets a plate on the table before the team "My specialty, Anchoves and Cholate."

Everyon stares at her oddly.

"We'll go on, eat up."

Nick is the first to reach for one, shrugging, "I've had weirder."

"I have a taste for adventure, make mine a double," RJ reaches for two.

Shortly every follows suite, it does not go over well with most of them, in fact only RJ seems to enjoy it.

"Your turn Fran," Kamdor scowls.

"But I er...."

Kamdor nods to Miratrix,who suddenly vanishes, a moment later she is behind Fran shoving anchoves in her mouth.

She coughs as she swollows the snack, "No fair! That cheeting I would have tried one...eventually."

Everyone laughs.

* * *

True Friends, True Spirits Part 1

Camille leaps out of the Abyss of Evil suddenly causing Lothor to scramble to hide. As she lands she looks around, "I know someone is here, stealth is my specilty, you can't hide from me."

No response.

"Don't try to play the silent treatment I know your here," Camille asserts again.

Lothor weights his options a moment as a shimmer of light catches his eye and another girl in green appears, her hair done up in twin curls. Camille jumps back.

[Mele? I thought you were destroyed!]

She nods demurly, [Rio saved me, but recent events have gotten me thinking.]

Camille turns her head to the side moving to Mele's side as she wraps her arm around the fellow Chemeleon master. [Tell me all about it.]

[It's Ron, you know the Phantom General who trained with Scorch and Dai Shi in the Dragon Arts?]

Camille nods, [Go on.]

[I think he has plans to destroy my Rio, but I do not have proof, if I step forward...]

[Your going to have to step back a few paces, tell me who Rio is, he saved you right? How?]

[It's a long story, follow me, I know of a place we can eat.]

Camille freezes a moment, [It's not Jungle Karma Pizza is it?]

Mele looks confused, [No, they serve Tai not Pizza.]

[Good, I hate pizza.] Camille says as the both dissapear.

After waiting a few minutes Lothor emerges from his hiding place stroking his chin, "I wonder what that girl wanted in the Abyss. I should probably keep a eye on her." The sudden vibrations of his wrist watst draws his attetion to his PAM. "Ah but first Ernie's Juice Bar is getting ready to serve the morning special."

With a few taps on the PAM Lothor dematerializes.

* * *

"I've got it!" Zed exclaims, "The Scroll to the Rhino Nexus!"

"Let me see!" Dai Shi says as he shoves himself roughly to where Zed holds up the scroll. Unrolling it on a table he lets out a low chuckle, "Oh yes this is is. Come Rangers and Jungle Beasts, it's time to claim the Rhino Power for our own and with it assure our victory."

"You go, "I'll catch up," Master Org says casually, "I've almost finished my bluprints for our new Morphers, I'll begin testing on my own and then join you. If it proves a success I'll upgrade everyones."

"Ecellant!" Dai Shi chuckles.

* * *

"Your generals are making a mockery of your power Griaka," Carnisaur chides, "If Barakouzza doesn't win this battle we may have to admit Dai Shi has a ligitimate claim to the power of the throne."

Grizakka growls, "No human will ever sit on the thron of the Rin Shi, if Barakouzza fails I will personaly destroy the Rangers."

"You better," Jellica warns, "The tides among our Rin Shi are shifting against your favor."

Grizakka chuckles darkly as he open a small wood box not unlike the one Dai Shi was trapped inside, a golden spere of light flying from it, "With this little thing there is no way I can loose."

"We hope so Grizakka," Carnisaur warns again.

* * *

"I hope I'm not to late," A teen dressed in white pants as he dashes through a plain, strange vines leapping up to grab him only to be cut down but the small blade in his hand. The sound of battle draws his attanion as he moves closer and in no time flat he find himself staring at a small band of armored warriors and 3 feline beasts also fending off the crazed vegitation and savage ground worms.

"Hold on, I'm coming!"

"Who?" Rin Red stars as he see the figure charge toward him, his eyes instantly locking on the dagger in the teen's hand. "The Control Dagger!"

"Rhino Power!" the man howls as a blade of pure light extends from one hand as he spins into a double slash on a worm about to devore Dai Shi. The one two combo of the Blade of Light and the Control Dagger sending the worm back into the hard ground. A few tense minutes of combat pass before the plains are still for the moment.

"Power Down." Dai Shi begins leading of his team in returing to normal, a warm smile on his face he extend his hand to the stranger, "Name's Jason, Jason Scott. Thanks for the assist. Who are you?"

"Dominic," the man says taking the hand casually, "But my friends call me Dom. Hey what are you guys doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious," Master Vile sneers, "We're after the Rhino Power."

Dai Shi is quick to reign in Vile with a quick and motion to silence him, "We are the Power Rangers, and the 3 cats you see are allies of ours. What are you doing out here Dom?"

"I have the spirit of the Rhino, been having this vision that I needed to come here, unlock my destiny. You mind if I join you guys? I can't explain it but I get this feeling that i'm destined to be a Power Ranger and well this is the Rhino Nexus."

Dai Shi throws a stern glare at his team as he strokes his chin, "Hummmm, it will be dangerous."

"That's alright, besides I feel like I need to do this."

Dai Shi looks Dominic up and down and smiles, "Alright. You can..." The ground shaking break Dai Shi's conversation as the Rin Shi Rangers power up again and prepare for another fight. "Dom be careful!" Dai Shi shouts as he turns toward the Beasts, "Casey, Theo, Lily, head back to the temple and find a Rhino Amulet for out friend here, also see if Billy can't whip up something more substantial for Dom to fight with."

"Right!" the three beast say in unison before hurrying off.

"Here it comes," Dom swollows hard as a massive groudn worm begisn to surface, towering over them like a massive serpent.

"Rangers, Unleast your spirts!" Dai Shi orders, "Protect Dominic at all costs!"

"Right!"

"Tyranasaurus!"

"Pterdactyl!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger!"

"Frog!"

"Bear!"

"Crane!"

* * *

The Forest Pride and Wolf Pride Megazords face Barakouzza in the city as Flit and Camille watch (and narate). Hammering Barakouzza with a double punch the Rin Shi monster stumbles back as a beam of light flies into the Wolf Pride Megazord, before Nick or Fran can react the ball of light hits RJ and he immediately demorphs, letting out a wild roar the Wolf Pride freezes still as the werewolf form of RJ turns and attacks them. Frozen in place the Wolf Pride Megazord strugles with it's internal conflict giving Barakouzza a show worth laughing about. The distraction however leaves him open to a attack from the fire fists of the Forest Pride.

"Guys, we have a problem," Fran growls, her voice carrying across the airwaves to the others rangers bot in megazored form and at home. "RJ wolfed out again."

With a double kick from Nick and Fran they knock the wolf away from them, and he vanishes. The Wolf Pride wobbles unsteadily as one leg vanishes giving Barakouzza a openign to fire his wrist cannons sending the helpess zord tumbing back through several buildings. Casey, Theo and Lilly, morphed, arrive on the scene a moment later.

"Where's RJ!" Theo asks worridly.

"We have a bigger problem, look at the Wolf Pride!" Casey points to the fallen Zord.

Lilly is silent a moment before putting her hands on the other two's shoulders, "Guys do you trust me?"

Confused they look to her

"Yeah," Red says.

"Of course!" adds Blue.

"Alright then, I need you to lend me some of your spirit, I have a idea!"

The two nod placing a hand on Yellow's shoulder, Tiger and Jaguar energy flowing into her befor she leaps into the air, a moment later she joins Nick and Fran inside the Wolf Pride as the Cheetah spirit replaces the wolf leg and the Cheeah Pride Megazord stands tall.

Charging back into the Fight the two Zords close in on Barakouzza and with a combination of Savage Spins and Flame Spins the Rin Shi monster is defeated. As the Rangers return to the ground to search for RJ Lily immediately demorphs and colapses.

"Guys we got another problem," Fran begins.

"Lilly colapsed!" Nick finishes the throught.

"We have to get her back to the loft!" Theo says worridly.

"Going Zord must have been to much for her," Jared muses.

"What about RJ?" Miratrix asks.

"You guys go, I'll look for him." Casey notes.

"Right!"

* * *

RJ groans as he sits up, rubble all around him the sound of a weak voice draws his attention. Rushing toward the sound he pushes rubble aside until he reveals Flit!

"Ah! Power Ranger!" Flit panics, "Don't hurt me!"

"Woah little dude," RJ says calmly, "I won't hurt you...but hey...aren't you that little fly dude always hanging out with Camille?"

"I'm not like her," he protests, "I have no choice."

RJ shrugs as he rolls his shoulder, rubbing it a moment, "Well whatever the reason little dude I've got to get back. And I'm not sure how the others would react to you little dude."

"But I..." Flit flusters as RJ sets him down on some rubble and begins walking off.

A moment later Flit hears Camille's voice calling for him, looking a moment toward the retreating RJ and the growing voice of Camille he buzzing off toward RJ.

* * *

"Hey guys look who I found!" Casey cheers as he enters the loft with RJ under his arm.

"RJ!" comes a unified response as he plops ungracciously into his chair.

"What happened back there?" Nick wonders.

Absently RJ scratches at his chest, "Dunno, lost control, I thought Fran and I had worked that out." As he settled in he began to surf the channels on his monitors.

"That was not you," Kamdor says cryptically, "Before The Wolf Prize froze up I felt...a disruption...a dark energy."

"You felt what now?" Came Terry's voice as the Vetran Team entered the loft.

"Terry!"

"Cole!"

"Justin and Carter!"

"Adam!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Nick wondered.

"With things heating up, I figured we should talk shop, figure out how we're going to work from here on in."

"We have bigger problems," RJ interupts, "Dai Shi and his Rangers are almost to the Rhino Nexus, and..." he gasps, "That can't be Dominic with them, can it?" to the ground, Fran right behind her.

"Who's Dominic?" Terry asks.

But the question goes unanswered as RJ transforms into the wolf again.

"Fran and I can handle this, everyone get to the Rhino Nexus." Nick says jumping toward RJ to pin him

Leaning toward the monitor Casey gasps, "How are we going to get all the way out there in time?"

Terry leans in next, "Follow me guys, I have just the tool we need on the roof."

"The roof?" Theo says confused as the heroes hurry after Terry.

"The SHARC," Justin shouts as they run, "A Sub-Sonic transport, we'll be there in no time!"

"Excelent!" Casey cheers, "Dai She were coming for you!"

* * *

"Lord Grizakka," A Rin Shi warrior kneels before the Bear Overlord, "Dai Shi and his team have almost reached the Rhino Nexus."

Pushing up from his throne Grizaka is haloed by his Zokado, "Gather the Rin Shi, we leave at once!"

The Rin Shi warrior stands and hurries out as Carnisaur and Jelica wrap their arms around Grizakka, wit ha burst of black energy they rocket though the skyline and out of the temple.

"No human filth is going to claim the power of The Rhino Nexus!" Grizaka roars his speed increasing exponentially, "Not as long as I live!"

* * *

True Friends, True Spirits Part 2

"RJ! RJ!" Came Flit's soft voice as he buzzed into the loft. "I wanted to..."

But what he found was the wolf fighting off the Crimson and Pink Rangers.

"Uh oh," Flit says as he buzzes around the fight.

"Who are you?" The Crimson Ranger calls.

"A friend, RJ dug me out of some rubble and...Ooooh I'm getting a signal."

"Signal?" The Pink rangers say rolling out of the way of the wolf's attack.

"My training allows me to...." Flit begins before slipping into full narrator mode. "And RJ dodges another blow from the crazed wolf spirit. Their circling each other now. Can our intrepid master tame the wolf that was once his friend and companion or will the wolf win this battle of wills!"

The ranks stop, pulling away from RJ and he begins to growl and hold his head, both heads turning to Flit.

"Is he?" Fran wonders.

"I think he is...hey Flit can RJ hear us?"

"And the Rangers take a pause, cheering from the sidelines! The distraction seems to be working the addition of familiar voices is throwing off the beasts focus."

"Come on RJ beat back that wolf," Fran cheers.

Nick pauses, powering down, "Hummmm...."

"What's up with you Nick," Fran say powering down, "RJ needs out support."

"Remember what Kamdor said, ther was some evil force he sense before this all happened. Normally RJ and the wolf are one. Is it really best for RJ to defeat his wolf spirit?"

Fran pauses a moment, "No...I guess not but then what should he do?"

"Same as before, restore the balanace and united drive out the evil." Nick duduces.

"You hear that RJ," Fran shouts, "Stop fighting the wolf, he isn't the enemy, find the real enemy, the one hurting the wolf, and drive it out!"

"Hold on a minute action fans," Flit begins, "Something is happeing in this battle of wills. The wolf has stopped attacking our hero RJ and begun to sniff the air. RJ is looking around as well, can these two great competitors find their common enemy and unite agaisnt his mechinations, stay tuned!"

* * *

With a spinning cut and a sumersault Dom vaults over Master Org his Rhino Energy cutting through the worm about to devoure the Blue Rin Shi Ranger.

"Thanks," Master Org says casually as he tursn to face Dom, holding out a silver Rhino head amulet and a large glove, "Was kinda rusing so didn't have time to refine thing but this glove should raise your spirit to Ranger levels and the Amulet should improve your control."

"Wow! Really? Thanks? How do I activate them?" Dom says energenticaly as he slips the amulet over his neck and the glove over his right arm.

Master Org smiles darkly, "Jungle Fury – Release the Beast is the activate phrase."

Another worm burst out of the ground and Dom spins around to protect Master Org lifting the gauntlet into view, "Jungle Fury – Release the Beast!"

A explosion of pure white light envelopes Dom forcing the Rin Shi Rangers to cover their eyes, but as the flash disipates a new armored figure, looking like a cross between Kamdor's personal armor and Jungle Master Mode but in all white with only some silver highlights stands where Dom once stood, the new rangers arms sheathed in the large gauntlet as he swings his lengs out into a wide stomp.

"With the Rage of a Rhino – Rin Shi Fury Ranger!" With a thrust of his hand a barrage of energy balls launch from the gloves finger tips reducing the worm to dust.

Dai Shi is quick to come over to the new rangers side, a hand on his shoulder, "Ready to unlock the Nexus my friend?"

Dom snorts, "Oh yes, more then ready. I can feel the power from here, and I plan to have more then a taste."

"Good," Dai Shi laughs, "Come My Rin Shi Rangers, Come Casey, Theo, Lily, we musht make haste before the Power Rangers intervene!"

* * *

"Down there!" Jared calls, point out the window to the Rin Shi forces bellow. But before they can react a black cloud streaks past them, giving him the slightest glimpst of another person en route to the nexus, Jared growls, "Jellica!"

"More then that," Master Finn corrects, "Thats Grizakka and Carnisaur, the overlords of the Land and air. This just got a lot more dangerous."

"Don't worry about it," Terry says confidently, "We're Power Rangers, we'll pull though." Absently her hand strokes the glove compartment where some hidden object vibrates a grim look on her face as they increase speed, "If not," she says only in her mind, "There is always the Black Ranger's power..."

* * *

"Zokado!" with the exertion of his energies Grizakka beat back Dai Shi's Tyrano spirit with ease as the other two Overlords were handling the other spirits just as brutally while simutaniously holding off the combined Rin Shi Ranger forces.

"Zokado!" came the response as everyone of the Rin Shi Rangers forces from Casey to Dai Shi, but excluding Dom, were enveloped in the same dark aura.

Grizakka laughed, "Even with all of you weilding Zokado you are no match for me!" Pushing agaisnt the force extered upon him Grizakka closed in on Dai Shi while Carnisaur and Jellica kept playing defense dodging each and every attack thrown their way.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Terry said confidently as the combined Ranger Teams, (Adam, Terry, Justin, Cole, Carter, Casey, Lily, Theo, Kamdor, Jared, Miratrix, and Masters Swoop, Phant, and Finn) charged the battlefield.

"Dom get to the Nexus!" Dai Shi ordered.

"Right Master, I'll return with the Rhino Power and crush all our enemies." The White Rin Shi Ranger said before rushing off.

"Somebody stop him!" Casey shouted, "Dai Shi's forces can't get the Rhino Power!"

"The only place your going is a early grave, ZOKADO!" Grizako howled as he broke away from Dai Shi and sent Casey flying with a open palm strike.

"We deal with the Overlords later," Dai Shi roars, "Stop the Power Rangers, Dominic must reach the Rhino Nexus."

"Jellica," Grizzaka roars, "Stop that White Ranger!"

"As you wish my Lord," She said before turning into a puddle and gliding away.

As the forces of Rin Shi shi closed in on the Power Rangers Terry broke for the SHARC, "There's only one weapon powerful enough to win a fight like this, CASEY cover my back."

Quickly Casey, Theo and Lily move in to cover Terry, "Sure thing but hurry."

* * *

"Where do you think your going Rhino Ranger?" Jellica's voice came out of nowhere as Dominic found himself rooted to the ground, a strange goo rolling up his body that eventualy devided to reveal Jellica, "I have you trapped Ranger."

Dom snorted, "You have any idea what I can do? I may not be a master but I can use every bit of my Rhino Spirit, and now that that has been enhanced by the amulet and my Ranger powers..."

His left hand glowing Dom stretches his arms and like a hot knife though butter the jelly bonds are torn in half, "Rhino Blade!"

Jellica leaps back as the slime flies everywhere, baiting Dom to attack her, he does and her liquid body flows around the attack putting her in a prime position to deliver a heavy blow with her staff.

* * *

Casey struggles to stand, the combined forces of theheroes laied flat by a small army of Rin Shi generals weilding Zokado power, his legs wobble as he finnaly drops to his knees, his gaze draw to the SHARC entry hatch, what could Terry posibbly have that could stand a chance against the Rin Shi?

Justin let out a low gasp as Terry emerged from the SHARC the ZEO crystal in hand, "Tommy don't!"

"I have to," her voice was harsh as the Rin Shi forces charged her position.

"It's time we end this Dai Shi, once and for all..." Terry growled.

"This is suicide, don't do it!" Adam's voice pleaded.

"It's Morphin' Time," Terry hissed, her hands dropping to her sides as a pair of silver devices appeared on her wrists, a subble black wanve of energy running up her palms asthe Zeo Crystal dissapeared and then running the length of her body until the waves met and vanished.

"You'll kill yourself!" Carter protested as he tried to stand.

"Better me then the world," Terry said calmly as she closed her eyes, a new power suit begisn to take shape. "Zeo Ranger 15 – BLACK!" her voice cried out as a wave of energy knocked the Rin Shi off there feed and blowed the rangers completely over.

As the Rin Shi recovered only one figure was left standing, a black clad Ranger with white boots and gold highlights, her helmet emblazoned by a 15 pointed explosion for the visor.

"Who the hell is that?"

The new ranger growled as she took a fighting pose, "The Omega, the last thing you will ever see, the Black Zeo Ranger, the Explosion!"

"Get her!" Grizakka roared.

* * *

The Final Fight of a Friend

(True Friends, True Spirits Part 3)

It all happened so fast, in one moment The Black Zeo Ranger proclaimed herself as "the explosion" and then was gone. A instant later Zed, Rita, and Scorpina rolled onto their backs, a dagger porturding from their chests that was quickly blackening. In the next moment Carnisaur fell from the sky, a gaping home in his chest before he turned to stone and shattered. Then Grizakka fell, even his Zokado power unable to hold off whatever force tore his head from his body and shattered him like a clay vase. The Rin Shi, Space Rin and Beast trio gathered up to defend themselves, Zokado power blazing. But in less time then it takes for fash forward throug ha comercial break they are sent flying, some force breaking through their Zokado power to demorph them. Barly left consious after the assault it takes all their energy to summon a hoard of Rin Shi and Orgs to cover their escape but even before the Rin Shi finish exploding from the ground, indeed even before their feet touchdown they explode leaving behind only dust. A black streak rockets toward Dom and Jellica and in one blinding smash Jellica shatters like the other Warlords. And then Dom comes face to face with the Black Zeo Ranger, Terry breathing heavily.

"Give it up, you still have a choice, leave behind the Rin Shi." her voice shallow and horse.

Slowly Dom back away, moving closer to the barrier of the Rhino Nexus, "W...Who are you?"

"That depends, I can be your best friend or your worst nightmare."

Dom inches closer, "What of Dai Shi?"

"Incapacitated, until we can remove the spirit control Jason's body."

The Control Dagger reacts and the barrier shimmers like a rainbow, Dom turns quickly and passes the threshhold.

"Damn you!" Terry roars as she charges the field. As Dom vanishes into the Nexus The Black Zeo Ranger is hurled back, landing in a heap on the glass the power leaves her, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. A Moment later Carter is there, his ear to her chest as the other Rangers join him, including Carlos, Kimberly, and Aisha.

"Is she alright?" Adam asks cautiously.

Carter's face is grim, "No pulse, no beat, I think her heart exploded."

"Alpha EMERGECY EVAC!" Adam shouts into his comunication watch, "Terry Oliver is down."

* * *

Dom looks around the nexus as he powers down, drawn toward some force pulling at him.

"This is it, my destiny. This is all meant for me." he muses in awe before clutching his chest a moment, his face changing to one of dark satisfaction, "Lord Dai Shi will be pleased."

He stops, a dias covered in vines and leaves just ahead, lifting the control dagger it flies from his hand, planting itself inside a slot in the dias. Dom lets out a hushed gasp as he approached the blade.

"It is time I took my destiny in hand....RHINO NEXUS GIVE ME THE POWER!"

Cautiously Dom reaches his hand toward the blade, white lightning crackeling at its time as his hand draws closer, closer, closer...

* * *

Casey looks over at the others, which include Theo; Lily; the Masters; Jared's team; RJ's team; and Cole, as they stand before the barrier of the Rhino Nexus.

"How are we suppoose to get in?" He wonders alound as motes of Red, Blue, and Yellow energy begins to gather around him, Theo, and Lilly.

"What's going on?" Theo asks causiously as he looks at the motes.

"I imagine since Terry destroyed your corupted spirit haves," RJ surmises, "That that is your purified spirit energy returning to you."

"You mean?" Lily asks optimistically. "Can we?"

"Jungle Master Mode and Zords," Master Phant says with a knowing nod.

"Good, because I think we will need it!" Cole breaks the mood as the ground shakes.

From the Nexus a massive White Rhino risses, a hushed gasp filled the group as a yellow light illuminates them from behind.

"Sorry we're late, theirs some energy around here that was messing with my locat..." a womans voice said behind them.

"Shut up," came a much younger girls voice, "And look up."

"Holy sh...." came a third woman's voice.

"Rhino Steel Megazord!" Came Dom's voice from atop the back of the Zord. The Zord paused and looked around a moment before catching sight of the people below, "Destroy the Power Rangers."

It was not that Casey and gang looked back to see who had just arrived and let out a relived breath.

"Thank god, Chip, Connie, Mac, we could use all the muscle we can get!" Was Nick's response.

"Zord Time gang!" Casey voice was hard as steel.

"Mac, get some space I'm goignto try something new with you so you can help out." Chip barked.

"Right 'sis,'" can Mac response as she ran a bit away.

Im moments the Jungle Master Megazord, Forest Pride Megazord, Wolf Pride Megazord, Bat Zord, Shark Zord, Elephant Zord, Blazing Lion Zord (Cole), Tyrano Spirit Zord (Connie) appeared. On the ground duel spell seals formed under the feet of the Yellow Mystic Senshi and Mac and as the seal rose up two more Zords completed the force; Mystic Garuda and a big Mac!

"Is that the best you can do?" Dom taunted as the Rhino Steel charged, its horn glowing as ht double in length and broke though the ranks throwing rangers left and right. The Zords got back to their feet as the Rhino Steel turned around for another pass, a dozen attacks flew its way causing the Rhino Steel to roll over. As it got back to it's feet Dom rased the control dagger. "Not bad but I can still take this up to the next level, can you? Rhino Steel Warrior Mode!"

Rearing up on it's hind legs and twisting at the waiste the Rhino Steel soon revealed its standing warrior form, its head now composing the hilt of its blade in the left hand while weilding a large shield in the right. The Pride Zords charged with Wolf Spin Kick, Knuckle Drop and Fire Spin. The Rhino Steel simple rose his shield to block and then slashed dwom with his blade to knock the trio back.

"I need all the indepenent Zords to gather by me!" The Garuda's voice boomed, causing Mac, the Bat, Elephant, Shark, Lion, and Tyrano to gather by her. "Galwit Mysto Unios!" she excalimed as a massive spell seal rose under them and the Pride sords went at the Rhino for round 3.

Starting with Mac, her clothes and skin underwent a subtle shift into light armor and machine parts and the Garuda folded its leg up and came down onto of Mac as as set of body armor and head piece. The Lion and Elephant folded at the neck as they slipped onto Mac's feets to create boots while the Tyrano split apart and sandwich betwele the hanves to civer her stomach and waste, the large Tyrano tal thrashing behind as the Shark slid over Mac's left arm as a large glove and the Bats wings wraped around the right for a second gauntlet.

"Unity Megazord!" the combined voices of Cole, Mac, Chip, Connie, Swoop, Finn, and Phant echoed as it leaped over the Pride sords as they were thrown back once more by the Rhino Steel.

The blade of the Rhino Steel came down quickly toward the Unity zord, on Reflext it lifted it's right arm ot block, the bat's wings unfolding to form a shield that blocked the attack but still caused the Unity zord to step back a few paces.

"Impressive!" Dom growls, "But not good enough!"

Pressing his power the Unity zord backed away more, shield and sword grinding agaisnt each other, with a push of its own the Unity Zord forced the Rhino Steel Zord's arm back and the sword away. Without loosing momentum the Unity Zord droped low, slun and sweeped the Rhino Steel's legs out from under it with it's Tyrano Tail. As the Rhino Steel got back to it's feet Dom growled, "Time to end this! Rhino Steel FULL POWER!"

As the four Ranger Zords gathered up the Rhino Steel cut the air, a golden symbol forming and as the Rhino Steel crossed the top of the symbol the rune launched toward the four zords, the impact powerful enough to beak them out of zord mode and sent everyone back to the ground, demorphed. By the time our heroes were back on their feet Dom and the Rhino Steel Megazord were gone.

"Her got away!" Nick growled, her fist pounding the ground.

"Don't worry," Casey whispered, "We took out the Overlords, the Jungle Beasts and the Space Rin Shi. We'll finis hthis fight, save Dom, and Billy, and Jason, everyone."

Nick sighs, "I know," slowly she stands, "It's just fustrating..."

"Come on...lets see if Carter could save Terry." Jared said with uncharactistic warmpth.

Everybody nods.

* * *

"You can't just whip out Zoe Black any time you want," Justin's voice was firm but affectionat as he held Terry hand as she lie I nthe hospital bed as the others arrived.

"It worked didin't it?" Terry gave a cocky grin, but your right. It's going to be years before my hear is strong enough to take even regular morphing again, let along Zeo Black."

"Is Terry alright?" Casey voice was low and somber.

The couple turned to the Jungle Fury team, and the 3 purified Space Rangers and smiled.

"Carter pulled some of his Lightspeed connections to get a emergency heart transplant, Terry will be fine."

"That great!" Fran exclaims.

"We thought we lost you back there," Carlos mutters.

Terry is silent a moment, "I'll live but my recklessness means someone else who needed a heart transplant just got denied to save me."

The room is silent a moment, befor Chip breaks in with cheer and energy, "If that's your only worry leave everything to me!"

"What are you going on about?" Justin wonders.

"Madison, Nikki and I make it a point to use out magic to help out various hospitals, we'll just make this one, and the organ doner division our next stop."

"Your doing what now?" Carlos asks confused.

"Hey I'm a big time wizard with, at my best, a jewl of the Corona Aurora and a Zeo Subcrystal under my watchful care, why SHOULDN'T I use some of that magic to make the world a better place. Xander and Vida use their magic to clean up polution and 'green' up the place and Nick..."

All eyes turn to the Crimson Jungle Fury Ranger.

She waves her hands dismisivly, "Not me, some other Nick!"

Chip giggles, "But still a Power Ranger...anyway Nick helps protect the Mystic Wood."

Lily places a hand to her mouth a moment, as she makes her way out of the room, "Sorry to cut and run Terry but that last fight left my stomach in summersaults."

Fran works her way out back as well, "Same here."

"If your not feeling well," Justin offers, "I can arrange for a check up for you two, this is a Power Ranger medical facility, might as well take advantage of it."

"That's not a bad idea," Nick comments as the girls hurry off, "You thoung you could get everyone here a check up. I think with all thats happened it would be useful for all our Rangers to be in top form.

"No problem," Justin smiles as he gives Terry a light kiss on her forhead and rises from his seat, "Take it easy Terry."

"Thanks," Nick smiles. "Being a Power Ranger really shoud come with it's own HMO."

Everyone laughs.

* * *

Arise the Crystal Eyes

At Jungle Karma Pizza our heroes are wrapping up for the night when R.J. decends from the loft with a newspaper in hand.

"What's up RJ?" Casey asks casually.

Clearing a space on the preparing table RJ opens the newspaper as the others gather around him, "It's this woman."

"Doctor Sylvia Jennings?" Kamdor asks confused. "What is so special about her?"

"It's what she found that is important; five of the Crystal Eyes."

"I don't follow," Nick comments. "What's the big deal?"

"The Cystal Eyes are the remains of the Phantom Beasts," RJ begins, "Durring the great Beast War the Phantom Beasts serve Dai Shi but toward the end they betrayed him and untimimatly lead to all of the Rin Shi forces untimate defeat. You see the Phantom Beasts aren't just powerful Generals, like Dai Shi they are immortal. You can't destroy a Phantom Beast, only it's body, and they leave behind a Crystal Eye. When the moon is in alignment as is will be in a few days they Phantom beasts can be revived, if they are and Dai Shi forgives them we will be in big trouble."

"How big?" Jared wonders.

"Even the Rhino Steel Zord would have trouble with a Phantom Beast General."

"Geeeeeze and the Rhino Steel Zord is already on their side, and it kicked our butts!" Theo protests

"So I'll go and talk to Doctor Jennings, I'm sure a resonable person like her can be persuaded to hand over the eyes until this resurection period passes."

Kamdor laughs, "Right and some Pizza Jockey will be able to impress her enough to hand over her life's work."

"You have a better idea?" Lily scowls.

Kamdor hooks his thumb at Nick, "Send her."

"Me?" Nick says confused.

"The Red Revolution Ranger, Member in good standing with the Hartford Ranger Project, employee of Cranston Industries Ranger Tech and Development?" Kamdor snorts, "Yeah I think you might have a bit more credential then some Pizza boy."

Casey shrugs, "He's got a point, still I'd like to tag along."

"Fine with me," Nick says, "Guess it's time to dust out the old Operation Turbo uniform though."

everybody laughs.

* * *

"The time is nearly upon us," Dai Shi looks down the ranks of his remaining Generals, "We have 3 of the eight Crystal Eyes to revive the Phantom Beast Generals. With Dominic's help and their power this world will finnaly belong to the Rin Shi. Time however is short and we still have 5 eyes to find, above all else that is our top priority."

"Lord Dai Shi," Cammille kneels, holding out a newspaper to him, "Take a look at this."

Dai Shi pauses takingthe newspaper, as he opens it a dark grin spreads across his face as he turns to article toward his forces, "Well done Camille. We must find this Doctor Jennings immediately Rin Shi Rangers, and take from her the Crystal Eyes, and out ultimate victory; Rin Shi dispurse!"

In a flury of feet the Rin Shi Rangers quickly exit the Temple, Dai Shi and Camille hot on their trail.

* * *

"I have never seen a eye like this," Dr. Jennings muses to her lab assisitant as she sets the Crystal Eye back in her case."

"It's a Igunna," Casey's voice carries into the room as Nick leads him into the lab, Nick dressed in her Operation Turbo uniform and Casey in his Jungle Fury uniform.

"Who...." Dr. Jennings begins before her eyes settle on Nick, "you...it can't be!"

Nick looks confused, "Me who?"

"The Red Revolution Ranger! Wow! What are you doing at my lab."

Nick laugh, "Oh that who, well would you belive I'm here to save the world and need your help."

"How can we help the Power Rangers?" Dr. Jennings wonders.

"And who's the kid?" asks her assistant.

Nick turns back to Casey, "Him? Oh he's my assosiate. Look is there some place we can talk in private?"

"Of course, of course, come into my office," Dr. Jennings says quickly as she closes the case on the Crystal Eyes and leads Casey and Nick to her office.

Once everyone is seated Nick turns to Casey, "Alright Casey give her the low down."

Casey looks around the office a moment picking up and examining a picture of a a younge girl and a adult man. "Your father and you?"

She nods, "My father belived we all had our own animal spririts, that was taken durring one trip where he tried to figure out mine."

Casey smiles examining Dr. Jennings a moment, "Dolphin right?"

She laughs, "Right, what about you?" the she pauses before he can speak, "No don't tell me, I'll figure it out on my own. Besides spirit talk isn't the reason your here is it?" She opens the case again, "I'm going to guess these have something to do with the reason your here, correct?"

Casey nods, "There is a rare lunar alignment coming up, and those Crystal Eyes are right in the center of it."

"We need to borrow them, for safe keeping," Nick injects, "At least until this alignment passes."

Dr. Jennings nods, "I see, and if I don't things are going to get bad aren''t they?"

Casey and Nick nod.

"I wish I could help but I can't just hand them over, the scietific community is all a buzz, and I need to finish my research."

Casey sighs, "But this is important..."

"Casey hush," Nick interupts before looking to Dr. Jennings, "Is your research worth risking those eyes falling into the wrong hands, is it worth risking the world. I wish I could tell you more details but I don't want to put you in in unnessicary danger."

Dr. Jennings nods, "Can I have some time to think about this?"

Casey and Nick look at each other and nod.

"We'll be back tomarrow." Casey offers.

"Just be careful," Nick cautions, "And thank you for your time."

Casey and Nick stand and make their way out of the office.

"Be careful yourselves," she call to them.

Outside the lab Casey and Nick find RJ waiting and report.

"I figured as much," RJ confides, "Nick come with me, Casey I want you to hang around her, keep a eye on the Doctor in case the Rin Shi attack."

Casey nods, "Alright."

The warning beep of everyone's morphers draws their attention and Nick and Casey slip on their solar morphers, tapping the side button as RJ lifts his wolf morpher to his mouth.

"What's up?" Nick asks.

"The Rin Shi Rangers are back, we could use a hand," came Fran's reply.

"Were on our way," Nick and RJ say quickly as they hurry off.

* * *

Camille shimers into view peeing around the corner to spy Casey and a few pedestrians meandering about. With a dark grin she slips into the lap supprising Dr. Jennings in the middle of the examination of one of the Crystal Eyes.

"Hand over the Crystal Eyes," She hisses.

"Who the hell are you," Demands the assistant.

Transforming into her armor Camille charges Dr. Jennings, as her assistant leaps into the way, "Run Doctor."

Dr. Jenninins pauses only a moment as Camille casually tosses her assistant aside and then breaks int oa run, the Crystal Eyes in hand as she breaks around Camille and out the door. Camille is hot on her tail as they reach the courtyard and Casey turns to see the Doctor being persued by Camille.

"Catch!" Dr. Jennies shouts as she tosses the case into the air, Camille closing in on her, a suddeny burst of Rin Shi from the ground reach for the falling box. Casey analyzes his options and vaults over the Rin Shi, walking over their shoulders toward the doctor.

"Jungle Beast – Spirit Unleashed!" a pair of voices explod from the panicing crowed.

"With the Speed of a Cheetah – Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Skill of a Jaguar – Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

Suddenly Theo and Lily burst though the Rin Shi ranks to secure the box while Casey lauches into a flying kick at Camille.

"Not going to happen Ranger!" comes Camille's response as suddenly a force fiend erupts form her knock Casey back, he rolls along the ground and coems up in a crouch, his Solar Morpher at the ready.

"Sylvia run!" Casey pleads as Camille drops into a hand stand and hammers him with a helecopter spin, that sends Casey sprawling.

"A little gift from a old friend."

"No way!" Lily protests.

And then as Casey morphs and charges Camille she leaps back hanging to the side of the lab and out of Casey's reach.

"That's Geako's technique!" Theo gasps.

"I paid a little visit to the Five Fingers of Posion in the afterlife Rangers, they taught me all their best moves!"

"Then it's time we took this up a notch," Casey shouts, "Jungle Master Mode!"

"Jungle Master Mode," Theo and Lily echo.

* * *

Kamdor and Miratrix stop mid attack as they place a hand to their helmet.

"Camille's got some new moves, and we're having trouble keeping the Crystal Eyes of the Rin Shi's hands," Casey's voice came over the coms, "We needs some help here."

"On my way," Kamdor says firmly, taking a moment to gaze aroudn the suroundings, a storm of shrapnent and a contingent of his armored ninja appear as the Lamppost turns into a Creature.

"Brite-Lite help fend off the Rin Shi Rangers," He commands, "Miratrix, with me!"

Miratrix nods as the duo quickly rush off.

* * *

"With the Intelect of a Dolphin!" a new voice calls out as a brand new silver Ranger launces into a drill kick at Camille only to be rebuked by her forcefield. "Jungle Fury Silver Ranger!"

On her tail was none other then Kamdor and Miratrix ready to join the fight. The Trio fell into formation with Casey's group and charged Camille again.

"A new Ranger?" Casey wonders aloud.

Kamdor shrugs, as a contingent of his armored ninaj appear to hold of the Rin Shi, "Yes another Ranger, you said you needed help so lets

"She's got all the best moves of the Five Fingers," Lily warns.

Camille leaps fro mthe wall placing herself inside the circle of Rangers, a quick series of jabs sends them all flying along with the box.

"Rantipede's speed," Lily begins.

Camille drops int oa hand stand again ,then like a top helecopter kicks each Ranger in turn befor collecting the box.

"Stingerella's style," Theo adds.

Kamdor and Dolphin lauch into a double kick only to be rebuked by...

"Toady's forcefield," Casey explains as Camille leaps back to the wall and vanishes, with the box.

"Goodbye Rangers," she taunts as she and the Rin Shi dissapear.

"And Geako's wall walking," Kamdor notes.

"Plus her own invisibility," Miritrix adds.

"Damn it, we lost the Crystal Eyes," Casey growls as he powers down the others following suit.

"How bad is it?" Dr. Jennings reveveals herself as the Dolphin Ranger powers down.

"Ah ha! Knew it!" Casey cheers.

"Knew what?" Lily asks curiously

"When a Dolphin Ranger showed up I had a feeling it was Dr. Jennings."

"Sylvia," she laughs, "Were teammates now. When you guys started fighting I hid and watched. I wanted to help but knew I would just bee in the way but I couldn't just walk away. Next thingi know Kamdor is showing up behind me and hands me my own Solar morpher."

"Here conviction was pretty apparent," he admits, "I just gave her the tools to utilize it."

Theo sighs, "Of course you know now we have ANOTHER incomplete triagle, if our history is any indication were going to get two more before this war is over."

"And Dominic," Miratrix adds.

All eyes turn her way.

"If you look over Ranger history 'Bad' Rangers eventually join the good fight. It does't really apply to most of the Rin Shi Rangers since their vetran Rangers possesed by evil spirits so their already 'good' but Dom is different, he started off good and was 'tricked' into becoming Rin Shi. If the pattern hold out we'll be getting him back soon."

"Well soon isn't soon enough," Theo mans, "That Rhino Steel Zord packs a whallop, i'm still feeling it from our last fight."

"Speaking of fights we should get back to the other one." Kamdor mentions casually.

With a nod our heroes hurry off.

* * *

"So how do I look?" Slvia did a little spin in her Jungle Karma Uniform.

"I think you will fit right in!" Fran laughs.

"From the Brain-Trust to the Pizza Oven, bet you never imagined trading in a lab coat for a cook's apron." Nick jokes.

"Cooks apron and Spandex," Jared corrects, "Going from Lab Rat to Super Hero is quite a upgrade."

Sylvia laughs, "Yeah I can see my next resume now 'Past work experience in cludes geology, discovery of and study of the Crystal Eyes, Mineral Carbon dating of six thousand year old artifacts and wearing brightly colored spandex while fighting evil supernatural ninjas, also Pizza cooking."

Everyone lets out a hearty belly laugh as Justin enters the loft with a small bag in hand, "Mail call!" Before moving through the crown he looks to Sylvia and raises a eyebrow. "Ranger, Contact, or Other."

"Ranger." everyone says in unison.

"Gratz, what's your color?"

"Silver, a little semi blueish but mostly a dull silver. Who are you?"

"Justin Stewart, Blue Turbo/Nitro Ranger at your service," He says with a extravagent bow and begins handing out letters, setting RJ's down by his table where a large object is currently being constructed. "What's our resident Tinker working on now."

RJ pauses to read his letter, "Claw Cannon," after skimming the letter she fold it and shoves it in his pocket before returing back to work, "With 3 full Spirit teams it was long past time we had more then one. This one is going to be optimized for Jared's Team and I'll get Nick's ready next."

"M...Me? But your the team leader."

"True," RJ comments, "But your the main component of our Megazord," RJ snorts, "It's funny but the Panther isn't really supose to have that level of power, it's almost if your spirit was altered."

Nick clenches her fists a moment, "Zoe again."

"Wha?" Casey says confused. "The White Revolution Ranger?"

Nick nods, "When my morpher cross imprinted her DNA and mixed it with my own it must have also cross patched my spirit with her. Man can this get any worse."

"Wait, back up!" Jared interupts, "What did this Zoe girl do to you?"

"Without going into the boring details," Nick begins, "Zoe had a natural link to the Universal Morphing Grid. Meaning she could use any Morpher, even a broken one. I spent most of my time in Traction and so she would Sub for me, unfortunatly no one knew this would result in her DNA mixing with mine. I also got some of her brain waves and aparently some of her spirit," Nick tosses some of her blond/brown hair a moment, "You think this fready duo-tone hair was natural."

"I was thinking a dye job," Theo comments.

"Though that does explain a lot about you," RJ comments. "When this war is over I might know a way fix the spiritual corruption, well discuss it later."

"Really, that would be awesome!"

"Annnnyway," Justin interupts, "How did everyone's medical tests turn out.

"Perfect health."

"Fine."

"Great."

And through the group it went until it came to Fran and Lily. The girls looked pale as they shared a glance and praticaly spoke as one, "I'm pregnant."

"H...how?" Jared coughed.

"Well when a man and a woman love each other..." Casey began only to get a wrap on the head from Theo.

"We know how babies are mad Cas, he means..."

"I know what he means I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Nick sighs, "Well i'm going to go out on a limb here and say when the girls, ahem, went a little wild their beast sides obviously got a little *cough* intimate with some lucky guy."

"Not to put a damper on this 'joyous' revelation,' RJ said prfessionally as he turned away form his work and toward the group, "But this is the last news we need right now. I can only hope this was ends before either of you get to far along, the last thing we need now is two broken triagles because your carrying a baby."

"You think I want this?" Lily protests, "It's not like I decided, 'Yeah let me go all psycho beast and get knocked up...'"

"Relax Lil," Nick injects, "No one is saying you planed this RJ is just stating the facts, if we don't end this fast we're going to be down two Rangers as your pregancies come into full term, and we really can't survive that kind of scanario."

Lily sighs, "I know it's just..."

"Anyone for Pizza?" Jared interupts, "I think this deserves a proper celebration!"

The room is silent a moment as everyone looks to Fran and Lily.

"Pizza sounds great." Fran says.

"Yeah, I'm famished." Lily adds.

* * *

Fear and the Phantoms

"1-2-3 and turn!" Lily instructs as she makes a quick turn and looks to Gabby.

Gabby tries to repeat the move but gets twisted up and lands on her but, "This is too hard, can't we work on sumething easier." she moans as Lily helps her up, Master Phant watching from the side.

"No you go this, your just getting caught up in the spin, let me show you again." Lily slides up behind Gabby holding her close as she walks her through the moves like a shadow.

"Oh wow," Gabby exclaims, "I did it!"

Lilly purrs, whispering into Gabby's ears, "Now you try it kitten."

Gabby stops and looke back to Lily, "Wait? What?"

Lily shakes her head a moment, "N...nothing was just trying to encourage you a bit."

"Well that was a bit weird."

Lily nods, "Alright, now try that manuver again on your own."

"I'm not sure I can."

Lily smiles, "Pratic makes perfect." she says as she absently licks her lips.

Master Phant steps between them a moment, wrapping his arm around Lily, "Gabby can you pratice on your own for a bit, I need to talk with my student in private."

Gabby nods as Phant leads Lily to the far side of the loft, keeping his voice low, "You feeling OK Lily?"

"Actually yeah, I feel like I could take on the world, its a bit intoxicating."

Master Phant strokes his chin as he gives Lily a good once over, "I think it's your spirit, as your pregnancy advances its going to get closer and closer to the surface and your going to be subject to more of it's energies as time goes on. Be careful you could loose control and transform if your not careful."

Lily nods, "Thanks Master Phant, I'll keep a eye on my head, so to speak." as she moves back toward Gabby.

"One other thing."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for teaching Gabby, she needs this."

"No problem, glad to help!"

RJ enters the loft a moment later, looking around he waves, "Lil can I see you downstairs for a moment."

Lily looks to gabby and sighs, "Sorry, the boss calls."

Gabby sighs, "I understand."

* * *

Dai Shi places each crystal eye on a pedastal as light finters down on them, the Rin shi Rangers stand at the ready behind him while Camille walks beside him

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Camille asks cautiously. "The Phantom Beasts betrayed you, they cost us the war."

"Exactly, they cost us victory. If they are half as intelgent as they are powerful they will realize only joing wit hthe Rin Shi can we all accive victory."

"And your just going to take them at their word?"

Dai Shi shakes his head, "No, they will have to earn my trust. If they can do that then we can all move forward as a team to crush the Power Rangers and lay claim to the world."

Camille nods as the ritual begins and in a flash 8 new warriors appear before the pedestal, the Crystal Eyes still seated upon them. Of the 8 General one with gold armor adorned with many small dragon head steps forward.

"Dai Shi?" he asks suspesciously.

"Yes, your betrayal cost me my body, and a lifetime imprisoned inside a wodden box but I'm back, in full control of the Greatest Weapon ever created, the Power Rangers." Snaping to attention he turns to his team, "It's Morphin' Time!"

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Jungle Fury – Release the Beast!"

"Tyranasaurus!"

"Triceratops!"

"Pterdactyl!"

"Saber tooth Tiger!"

"With the Rage of a Rhino – Rin Shi Fury Ranger!"

The Generals step back a moment, as the dragon armored one claps a moment, "Most impressive Dai Shi. Who are your team?"

Dai Shi smirked as his Ragers each took their turn.

"Master Org, leader of the Orgs, felled by the Wild Force Rangers but teturned from the abyss by Camille to this new body."

"Queen Bansherra – I foguth Lightspeed Rescue only to be banished, but Camille gave me a second chance."

"Master Vile – Father of Rita and Rito Repulsa, destroyed by Zordon but resurected by Cammille."

"Dominic – Paiq Zhaq Rhino Spirit, recruited by Dai Shi, I weild the power of the Rhino Nexus, The Rhino Steel Megazord!"

The Phatom Beasts bow as the dragon leads off, "A impressive team. Now let me introduce my own. I am Scorch, with the Spirit of the Dragon. At the Far end of the line is Snapper: Spirit of the Snapping Turtle. Whiger Spirit of the..."

"A Tiger?" Dai Shi interupts.

"Partially, a Kimera Dai Shi. He posses a powerufl Tiger Spirit but it is augmented by others. Just as Matos is a Manticore, who posses a spirit half lion, half eagle."

"A Tiger AND a Lion, most interesting."

"If I may continue Dai Shi?"

"Later, first there is must to discuss and plan for."

"Dai Shi," Matos steps forward, "Before we move forward we would like to offer show you our Power, it is call Rin Shi and even Grizakka's Zokado holds no candle to it. If you like what you see we would like to make you our Phantom Beast King and together sieze this world in the name of Rin Shi."

"Phantom Beast King?" Camille says in shock, "Dai Shi I must..."

"Quiet," he snaps, "I will not yet open my arms t othe same Phantom Beasts who cost us the Beast Wat, before I entertain any siuch talks of being your King you must prove you loyalty."

"Of course," Scourch kneels, "Jest tell us how?"

"Locate the 3 Paiq Zhaq masters, Swoop, Phant and Finn and bring them to me."

Scorch stands and salutes, "As you command Dai Shi."

* * *

In the forest by the Lake Master Swoop trains peacefully, gliding over the water like a ballet dancer. As he lands on the shore Snapper ambushes him. Leaping back and releasing a wave of energy from his fan he is caught in a bear hug by Mantos, Snapper approches and with a swift blow to the head Swoop is out cold.

"One down," Mantos gloats. "Two to go."

"I hope the others are havign just as easy a time," Snapper comments.

* * *

Back at the loft RJ lounges in his recliner, Fran in his lap running her hands through his hair as she purrs, "How you feeling today RJ? Not working to hard I hope?"

RJ melts in her touch, unable to speak as Fran licks his nose, "I havent felt this good in years."

"Your spirit," Rj tries to explain as Fran locks lips with him, "It mfffrrag..."

"Shhh," Fran cooes, "Just enjoy it while it lasts."

RJ relaxes further into Fran's hold.

* * *

"Your in the Zone Gabby, keep it up!" Lily cheers as Gabby excecutes and spin and....fubles onto her behind.

"I can't do this!" She protests as Lily helps her to her feet again,

"No," Lily cooes, "Close your eyes, feel the music flow through you, guide you, you have this."

Holding Gabby close they piroete into a spin as Lily leans her head against Gabby neck, a low purrr escaping her lips as her shoes grow tight.

"I feel...something..." Gabby begins a low presure buiding at the base of her spine as she tries to pull away.

"Don't run!"Lily growls her eyes drawn into slits.

Frozen Gabby turns slowly to Lilly, her own eyes wide, "P...please..."

"Free the dancer within," Lily's voice almost hypnotic as large golden fur covered paws burst from her shoes.

Gabby's breaths speeds up as she turns and Lilly pounces, a long tail whipping out from behind her as she pins Gabby under her.

"Let you spirit soar!" Lilly whispers into Gabby's ear as her face pushes out and rounded ears push though her hair line.

A bronse energy seeming to rise from Gabby's body as goden energy wafts off Lily.

"I...I can't!" Gabby begisn to cry.

"Forget the fear, free yourself!" Lily roars.

A explosion of energy erupts from both girls and as it passes neither Lily nor Gabby slowly rise from the floor, no in their place is a cheetah and reindear woman, her antlers a magnificent crown adorning her head.

The cheetah purrs, licking her lips, "Feels good to strech my legs like this, don't you think Gabby?" the cheetah purrs.

Looking down hat her hands and then to her hoves, the dear slowly examines every bit of her body and shivers, "What did you do to me?" her voice barly a whisper.

"This is your animal spirit, I wasn't planing to release it but I guess I got carried away...how do you feel."

Gabby pauses, bouncing on her hooves a moment, "actually supprisingly good."

Lily purrs, "Come on, if we stay like this for to long we will be stuck, so lets put those new legs to the test, follow me."

Gabby takes a couple cautious teps, surprised by the spring and energy in each hoof fall as she follows behind Lily, "Where are w...we going?"

Lily smiles as she leaps into a Jungle Tube, "To make the city our stage."

Gabby watches Lily vanish and after a moment laps after her, "I could grow to like this."

* * *

Arriving in the forest Theo calls out for Swoop, but gets no response. Searching high and low he finds no sign of his master. The intensity of his search increases but it is to no avail, Swoop is gone. Meanwhile in the city A Cheetah, Wolf, Leopard and Reindeer creature rome the streets, seemingly causing no trouble but alarming the populace none the same. It is that same wolf and leopard that eventually make their way to Master Finn's home as the Cheetah and Dear reach Master Phant's. Master Finn turns from a telescope he is tinkering with just as the Wolf and Leopard drop down behind him. In a instant his sabers are drawn, but he pauses when he notes them hold each other like a pair of lovers and not attacking. Tilking his head he takes a step back, "Son?"

The wolf nods, "Hey dad, I'l like you to meet my soulmate, Fran."

The Leopard wiggles her fingers in a gentle wave. "Hi Master Finn?"

"What are you...why are...?"

"Relax dad," RJ says in a casual tone, "We're just enbracing our animal sides, nothing to worry about, so...what are you working on?" RJ moves over to the telescope casually.

After a brief pause Master Finn slaps his son's hand away, "It's a secret, a posible way to light the darkest hour when and if the Phantom beasts are revived."

RJ nods, "I think Nick was onto something."

"Oh?" Finn ask curiously, "What did the cub suggest."

"When Dai Shi corrupted RJ's spirit and my morph drove mine wild, she suggested we 'let our beasts rage' and it worked," Fran explaisn as they both instently change back into their naked humans forms and share a kiss.

"Now we can switch forms with ease," RJ explains. "Though when Fran gets worked up like she was the wolf just coems out on it's own."

Master Finn strokes his chin, "Son, you have unlocked a power it took us masters years to perfect. I am very impressed. Can Nick menifest her beast for as well."

The couple share a look and shake their heads, "No..."

"Wait," RJ interupts "You can transform into a beast as well?"

"With much focus, the increase in power is phenominal but so is the fatigue." Master Finn cups his right fist in his left hand, "Come at me!" and with a surge of energy his body and clothes transform, "Let me show you the full power of the Shark!"

RJ and Fran nod to each other and once again transform, charging Master Finn. Training is long and by the time they are done Finn, back in human form, is fast asleep on his hammock while Lily and RJ, in beast form, are curled up in each others arms sleeping at the foot of the hamock.

Arriving with Scorch, Phantom Beast General Etch with the spirit of the Echidna, a half woman, half serpent creature. However as they approach Finn they note the couple around his feet.

"Step carfully Etch, it seems he has pets," Scorch whispers.

"I belive," She whispers back, "That is the wolf and leopard Rangers, how fortunate..."

Scortch looks to his companion curiously, "They can assume beast form with no ill effects and you find that good news?"

Slowly Etch bends down, placing a hand over Fran's stomach, her smile broadeneing, "Yes, you see as I suspected she is with child..."

"Speak clearly woman!" Scorch growls, "How is that of any good news to us?"

"Sleeeeeeeep," Etch says I na low voice, a white smoke billowing out of her mouth to settle over the trio, "Now they will not wake for several hours. Grab Finn as Dai Shi ordered. As for the girl, think of it Scorch, how effective will a Ranger be if she is pregnant?"

Scorch snorts, "By the time it become a hindrenece it will have been months..."

Etch laughs again as Scorch scoops up Finn in his arms, his gaze on Etch as she bents long pressing her lips to Fran's belly, Fran squirms a moment as her belly visibly distends, "Now the effects of her pregnacy could come into fool blue in a few days but the duration will be quite a bit longer..."

Scorch ponders a moment then laughs, "It is a pity they aren't all women, pregnant women, this would be so much easier if they were all like her."

Etch laughs again, "If I could get the others alone..." bending low she presses her lips to RJ's mouth, he whimpers a moment as as his waits compacts in, his hisp widen and a pair of mouch press out from his chest.

"Scortch lets out a dark laugh, "You truly are the Maiden of Desire, now for me to do my part and plant the seed of the Dragon in her womb!"

Etch lets out a dark bellow as Scorch passes Finn to her, a ball of energy forming in his hand that he thrusts into RJ's stomach, she squirms a moment as Etch patches Fin back and then presses her lips to RJ belly, cauing it to distend some as well. And the together the General depart, Finn in hand.

* * *

"Where is Fran, RJ, and Lily, " Sylvia wondered as the Dolphin Ranger backflipped away from Sounimax's sonic attack. Landing next to Casey and Theo.

"I don't know," Jared confuses, "agaisnt this Phantom Beast Warrior, now was the worst time for our Triagles to be distupted, where is the hell is Kamdor?"

"He said he sensed...something," Miratrix explains, "Felt it would help the team and went to investigate."

"He better get back here soon," Nick protests as Dom unleases a fingle missle barrage her way, "Between Sounimax and the white Ranger here I don't think we could hold out much longer!"

* * *

"Are you feeling alright Gabby?" Phant says woridly as Gabby and Lily sips some tea, their naked bodies covered by blankets as Phant Looks angrily to Lily, "What were you thinking releasing her animal spirit like that."

"It wasn't intentional..." Lily begins to protest.

"It's not her fault," Gaby says, standing she throws the towel aside and does a perfect turn and leap, "I've never felt so alive. When the Dear came out its like all my doubt went with it. It feels like I can take on the world, any competition. I'm not afraid any more!"

"That's great," came Kamdor's voice as he entered the hut. "Because some Rin Shi are headed here."

Lily leaps to her feet, neither girl blinking as Kamdor seems them complety naked. In a instant both transform to their Beast form, Lily summoning her jungle mace as Phant gabes his own from the storage chest.

"Gabby hide here," Phant orders.

She looks him in the eye firmly, "Not on your life..." Bowing her head she poitns to her antlers, "If my uncle is boign attacked at home the attack will regret it!"

Phant and Kamdor smile as the four charge out of the hut. Whiger and Ceres the Cerberus (a three headed dog) confront them. Gabby snorts and lowers her head, kickign dirt with her hooves she charges Whiger, knocking him back as her horns make contact. With a swift reverse kick Ceres sends her flying while Whiger lanunces into a attack on the other three, "Weak girl!"

"I think we should Ranger Up," Lily suggests, pulling her Solar Morphers off her hip holster, the only clothing she currently owns.

"Agreed!" Kamdor adds and shortly the two morph.

Phant strikes out with his Mace as does the Yellow Ranger, but the Phantom Beast Generals easily bat the attacks aside. A double kick from The Two Phantom Beast General send Lily and Kamdor flying but Ceres is caught of guard when Phant's mace wraps around his arm.

"Gabby now!" Phant shouts.

"Right!" Snorting Gabby charges again, her hons digging deep into Ceres' back causingthe Cerberest master to roar in pain. Moving quickly

Whiger spins into a kick, a sicking crack echoes as Gabby rolls along the ground, in pain, her horns scattering around her.

"Grab Phant and lets get out of here!" Ceres winces, "I'll hold off the others!"

"Right!" Whiger charges Phant.

* * *

"Hold together team!" Casey calls as he rolls along the ground, "Their almost defeated."

"Getting harder and harder to keep going," Nick grunts as she blocks a kick from Dom her arms shaking from the effort.

Gathering up together Jungles Masters Red, Crimson, Blue, Black, and Miratrix the silver Dophin Ranager in her power suit struggle to stand up right as they share a look.

"One unified attack." Miratrix suggests.

"On your order," Casey nods.

Oposite them Sonimax and Dom strike purposfully toward them.

"With the Grace of the Raindeer!"

"With the Speed of Cheetah!"

"With the Cunning of a Fox!"

Suddenly a Gold, Yellow, and Orange figure burst onto the scene. With a unified fling kickthen knock Sonimax off his feet, Dom running over to help Sonimax, as the Rin Shi prepare to charge the new Rangers dom places 2 fingers to the side of his helmet.

"Good Enough Sonimax, Dai shi has what he wants, return to base."

In a instant a army of Rin Shi appear, by the time they are defeated Sonimax and Dom are gone. Nick pounds her fist on the ground as Casey approaches the new Golden Ranger, extending his hand.

"Thanks you came thoug hright when we needed you."

"But they got away again!" Nick swears. "Damn it."

"Who are you?" Theo wonders.

Removing her morphers Gabby reveals herself, naked but unashamed.

"GABBY?"

She smiles for only a moment before her expression grows dark, "The Phantom Beasts took my uncle."

"We heard you call for help," Lily adds.

"Nick rolls her eyes and looks at Kamdor, "And I presume the morpher is your doing."

Kamdor just corsses his arms over his chest.

"Let's go home," Casey says exausted.

"And get you some clothes!" Theo admonishes.

"Yeah, don't you have a competition to get to," Lily jokes.

"Shoot, I'll be late!" Gabby frets transforming into her animal forms and darting off, "I'll see you guys at the loft later!"

* * *

Wearing clothes once more Lily waits outside the competion hall as Gabby skips out, her gold trophy held over her head, "I won! I cant Belive I won!"

Lily smiles reaching out she lefts up Gabby and spins her aroudn before setting her down, both laughing. But they mood quickly sours and Gabby's head drops low.

"Uncle would have been so proud."

"We will get him back, but unfortunatly there is more bad news..."

Gabby looks up hesitently, "What else?"

Lilly pauses a moment, "Come back to the loft, you have to see it to belive it."

A beep from the girls Solar Morphers draw their attention as they quickly slip them on, a younge girl appearing on their vision.

"Who..." Gabby starts.

"RJ," Lily responds. "What's up."

"I'm detecting weird energy coming your way."

"Weird? How?" Gabby asks.

"It looks like Elephant, Bat, and Shark energy?"

"What!" The girls shout in unison as a blast of energy knocks them off their feet.

As the girls sit up a trio of figures emerge from the smoke, their suits bore a errie simularity to Lily's own Jungle Master Mode, White mixed with Black, Light Blue or Green, their helment instantly reconizable for their animals. Shark, Bat, Elephant.

"No way..." Gabby whispers.

Lily's voice drops to a whisper, "RJ...we have new Rin Shi Rangers...."

"W...who?" RJ asks almost afraid.

"A bat, a elephant and a....": Lilly begins.

"Shark?"

"Yes."

The line goes dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Blue Ranger, Twin Danger

"U...Uncle?" Gabby stammers as she steps back, a green Jungle Mace forming in the Elephant Ranger's Hand.

"Ranger Up Gabby!" Lily growls as she begins to summon energy. The Mace flying through the air slams into Gabby, for force sends her flying back.

In a instant Lily sees red, charges the Elephant Ranger as she roars, "How dare you hurt my daughter!"

Gabby coughts as she gets to her knees, the savage Cheetah beasts slashign the Elephant Ranger with her claws, "Your wh..what?" she coughs blood.

With a slash of their fan and sabers the Shark and Bat Ranger launch Lily from the Elephant Ranger. She lands on her hands and feet in a low crouch and growls before becomign a yellow blur, by the time Gabby regain her berrings and can morph a yellow blur is tearing into the 3 Spirit Rangers like a demon. Charging forward Gabby comes up on the Elephant ranger holding him in a vice grip as it recovers from Lily's blow.

Gabby freezes as a chill runs through her back, "U...Uncle?"

Just then Lily comes in for a savage slash to the Elephant Ranger, Gabby's eyes go wide, "Lily stop!"

Lily stops, her claws inches from the Elephants face, growling, "Release him..."

"No...MOM...STOP this is family..."

Suddenly The Elephant Ranger lifts his head, and then just as suddenly he vanishes.

* * *

Master Phant lifts his head, a sudden thrust of his arms causes the chains attacked to his arms to snap, bending down he shatters the bonds at his feet. Spreading his legs the power stomp he performs next knocks Master and Rin Shi off their feet. Breaking for a escape.

"Restrain him," Dai Shi roars, "Or it will be your heads?"

Scorch and Etch charge him, pinning him back to the wall before he fully recovers. "Your not going anywhere!"

"Let me go!" Phant roars, let us all go...

"Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep," Etch hisses as smoke billows from her mouth once more.

* * *

Powering down Lily holds Gabby close to her breasts, purring as she rusn her claws through Gabby's hair, "Shhh, shee, it's alright little one....Mama's here."

"I felt him, my Uncle, that was his energy. That Elephant Ranger."

Lily coes, "Yes, yes I know/ Mama's here, rest now, it's over. Rest."

Gabby cloes her eyes as she leans into Lily more, Lily leaning in to gently lick the back of her neck."

"Mama's here," she cooes, "Mama's here."

* * *

Returning to the loft, Nick is the first to rush over and drape a blanket over Lily, leading her to a chair where RJ and Fran turn from the woork table area giving Lily and Gabby full fure of their new forms and belly.

"R..RJ?" Gabby chaokes, "Your...."

"Pregnant?" Fran finishes.

Gabby nods.

"Near as I can guess this is what the scrolls meanted when they said 'Phantom Beast General Etch never let a man escape her wrath' I had presumed this meant she killed all opposition but aparent her powers are far more sinister. We must be on our guard. If she manages to catch the others like she caught me this war is over."

"R...RJ," Gaby shudders, "I think those new Ranger are..."

"The Masters?" RJ interupts, "I suspect the same thing. Dai Shi has found a way to control their Spirits, further more.."

"It's for you," Miratrix says handing the phone to Theo, "Your brother?"

"Theo you have a brother?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"What's he like?"

Theo takes the phone and ignores his friends for a moment as he talks.

"Now really isn't a good time."

"I know."

"What do you mean your already..."

Theo sighs

"Ok see you soon."

Theo sighs, "He'll be here in a few hours."

"Problem?" Nick says wraping her arms around Theo.

Theo sighs, "It's just we're sooooo different."

"We'll if it makes you feel better I could keep him busy."

Theo blinks, "Are you sugesting taking my twin on a d...date."

Nick shrungs, "We have a dozen even Rin Shi on the loose, the last thing we need is for one of our core teams to have some drama. Beasides with RJ and Fran pregnant my triagle is kinda broken. I think I can handle a date."

Theo laughs, "When you put it that way it makes things seems worse then they are."

Nick leans back dramaticaly, "I will suffer though this trail for the good of the Power Rangers."

Everyone laughs.

* * *

"Take them back to their cells," Scorch demands and several Rin Shi cary the sleeping Masters away.

"What are you doing?" Camille demands, "Wake them, send them after the Power Rangers again."

"I do not answer to you." Scorch hisses.

"Explain," Dai Shi growls.

Scorch growls, "If we send them out now they could die."

Dai Shi nods.

* * *

The door of Jungle Karma opens as Theo enters. A guitar case in hand. Rushing over from serving tables Fran quickly takes his hand ans guides him towards the kitchen.

"Theo? I though you went out? What are you doing back so soon?"

Theo break the hold and steps back, "Sorry I'm Luan, not Theo...wait he's out?"

Fran nods and leans into the kitchen, "Nick Theo's brother is here."

Luan sets down his guitar case as Nick decends from the loft, dressed in a short flared skirt and loose blouse, both in crimson.

"Wow, whose she?"

Nick extends her hand with a smile, "Nick Blecker, Wish you gave us more of a heads up, you have no idea how busy Theo and the others are. But hey I'll show you around town and keep you out of trouble."

Luan struggles but Nick's grip is iron clad, "Wait I came to see my brother, and what do you mean trouble."

Now outside Nick waves around with her free hand, "Haven't you noticed, the city isn't in the best shape, the Rin Shi attack almost every day and the Power Rangers aren't holding up to well."

Luan looks around as Nick leads him to a Operation Turbo Emblazoned Jeep, getting In the drivers side as he gets in the passanger side. "If it's so dangerous why are you all still here?"

"It's a long story," Nick says as she slips on her Solar Morphers and Luan slips on some regular shades. "But we have our reasons." Nick looks over a moment before returning her eyes to the road, "So you play guitar."

Luan nods, "I'm also a bit of a adventurer, if your interested."

"Please, I did a little adventuring of my own," she says with a coy smile.

Going over a bump the glove box rattles open and a photo falls out, it shows Nick and 3 others girls and 2 boys in Power Ranger suits, She is in Red, the girls in White, Pink, and Yellow while the boys are in Blue and Black a 3rd boy of off to the side in a Yellow Trimmed uniform.

"Your a Power Ranger!" Luan say supprised.

"Retired," Nick laughs.

"Man I wish I was a Power Ranger, I don't have one story close to that."

* * *

"Lord Dai Shi if I may make a suggestion?"

Dai Shi turns to Etch with a hard glare, "Yes?"

"We could end the Ranger Problem in one swift motion if we can draw them all out at once."

"We have tried that before, they always find a way to eek out victory."

"Not if you trust me Lord Dai Shi. Draw them out, leave the rest to me and Scorch."

Dai Shi scratches his chin a moment "Very Well, as soon as the Spirit Rangers Recover send them out with Sonimax, Dynamir and Dominic. That should force them all to come out and fight."

Etch nods, "Thank you Lord Dai Shi."

* * *

Theo decends from the loft and looks around Lily making her way to him shortly, "Where's Nick?"

"You brother Luan came buy, shes keeping him out of trouble."

Theo relaxes into a open stool and sighs relived, "Great."

Lily Tilts her head, "Whats wrong Theo, I know times are rought but he's family you almost sound glad he's gone."

"I am...well...i mean..." Theo sighs, "Luan was always the musician, the adventurer...I was just...me."

Lilly laughs, "Your jellous!"

"Am not!" Theo protests.

"You are!" Lily laughs.

Theo huffs and crosses his arms, "I guess...maybe...a little."

"We you shouldn't be, you have your own adventures the difference is you just cant talk about yours."

Theo chuckles, "I guess your right."

The beep of their Solar Morphers instantly changes the mood as they rush up to the loft.

* * *

"Dai Shi isn't pulling any punches is he?" Casey comments as he leap out of the way of Dominic's Missle barrage only to be blind sided by the Elephant Ranger's mace to his back.

"Be careful," Gabby protests, "My Uncle spirit is in there somehow."

"Little Hard to be careful when were getting our asses kicked by six Rin Shi Generals." Theo comments as he ducks a energy wave from the Bat Ranger's fan.

Sailing through the air twin silver discs thrown by Dynamir catch Sylvia and Gabby off guard and the vanish.

"Sylvia!" Casey shouts. "What happened to her!"

Dynamir bends holds a pair of disc up, the two ranger trapped inside as he laughs. "Two down, 6 to go!"

"Watch your backs," Casey tries to call out before he joins Dynamir's collection.

Miratrix and Kamdor turn quickly as they dodge the sabers of the Shark Ranger just in time to see the metal discs fly their way. Quickly they rise their swords and with one quick motion the discs are slied in half.

"Going to have to do better then that!" Miratrix chuckles.

"Four, five, six" Dynamir gloats as Theo, Lily and Jared join his collection.

Dynamir, Sonimax, the 3 Spirit Rangers, and Dom close in on Kamdor and Miratrix as they share a look.

"This is why I got out of the super villain biz," Kamdor comments.

"True, but you know their going to loose," Miratrix comments, "How many times did we have Operation Overdrive in over their head but in the end who took down Flurious? The Fearcats, Moltor, everyone?"

Kamdor nods. "You have a point. I do not want to be on the receiving end of a Ranger Reversal again."

Dropping down behind the six villians Etch and Scorch entered the scene as Dynamir passed the silver disc's to Etch casually.

"I would not be adverse to some help." Kamdor comments.

"Wolf Beam!"

"Call to the Beast Inside – Expose the Leopard!"

Suddenly a pink leopard spirit berralls into the Rin shi Forces knocking them on their backs just as a violet energy blast knocks them back.

"Sorry we're late," The wolf lager huffs, dropping onto her ass as she lands, her breath slow and labored, "Wow that takes a lot out of you when your pregnant."

Landing next to her was the Pink Ranger, who looked just as worn out.

"You two are in no shape to fight," Miratrix chides as they get back to their feet huffing.

"We couln't just abandon you." Fran offers.

Etch laughs, as she kisses each disc, passing them to Scorch who touches them one before passing them back to Etch who kisses them again and tosses them into the air. "We are done here, Rin Shi, depart."

"Destroy the Rangers Dominic!" Scorch orders as he throws the discs in the air, a army of Rin Shi rising up to cover their escape.

"With pleasure." Missiles launch toward the discs as RJ throws up her hand.

"Noooooooooooo!"

"Got it! Kamdor, take down the Rin Shi!" Miratrix barks as she leaps into the air.

Kamdor does not hesitate, summoning his own ninjas to fight the Rin Shi as Miratrim leaps, grabbing the discs from the air she is blow out of the air by the missles impact and crashes to the ground and demorphs. As the Rin Shi are displatched Kamdor rns over and helps Miratrix stand as they make their way to RJ.

"Great job," RJ grunts as she hold her belly a moment, "both of you."

Kamdor powers down, and smiles.

"Thank you."

Then all eyes turn to the discs in hand and the quartet gasp.

"No..." Miratrix whispers.

"This is it, isn't it?" Fran says in a hushed tone.

RJ lowers her head, "Our only hope lies in Kamdor, Miratrix and Nick alone now."

"We are not alone," Kamdor says defiantly, "We have the Veteran Rangers."

"And now, more then ever we will need their help." RJ says gravly.

* * *

Dai Shi and his forces sit along a long dinner table, champagne glasses in hand, "Today we celebrate for the war is pratically won. Only 3 Rangers and a handful of warriors two stuborn to give up stand in our way."

The fores ccheer and make a toast before taking a sip, Camile sits on one side of Dai Shi, Scorch on the other, the Rin Shi Rangers and Phantom Beasts filling out the rest of the table's length.

"Lord Dai Shi. If I may be so bold, have we earned your trust? Will you be our king now?" Scorch wonders.

Dai Shi pauses in thought a moment, drawing Camille closer to him, "If I accend the throne I take Camille with me."

The Phantom Beast Generals murmer a moment before Scorch nods, "She did brave the Abyss, learn the secrets of the Five Fingers of Posion, and hold of the rangers single handed. We approve."

"Good, then we will begin the cerimony after the celebrations finish." Dai Shi cheers.

* * *

Casey leans back in the bean bag chair, her legs spread wide as she supports her belly in her hands, "So this is what it feels like to be a woman, and pregnant..."

"This is the end isn't it?" Jared comments, support her own belly as she takes a deep breath. "We can't work aroudn this."

"We still have Connie and the Vetrans," Theo comments. "I can't belive i'm going to be a mother, Laun won't ever let me live this down."

"Somone say my...woah..." Luan enters the loft with Nick on his tail, his eyes going wide, "did I step into a mega Baby shower or what."

Nick gasps, "Holy mother of motherhood what happened!"

"L...Luan." Theo scrambles to her feet, "Uh...well...you better sit down...this is going to blow your socks off."

"Uh....ok....miss..." Luan says cautiously as he finds a open seat.

"Luan...it's me...Theo..."

"T...Theo? But your a..."

Theo nods, "It's a long story."

* * *

One Last Second Chance

"Nick, Kamdor, Miratrix, I'm counting on you three to protect Casey, Lily, and Theo." RJ begisnto explain.

"I want to help." Luan interupts.

"This is too dangerous for you." Theo interjects.

"And its any safe for you now that your a pregnant woman?" Luan chides.

"Also remember to keep on your guard," Terry comments, "Dynamir is still out there with those discs of his, as is Etch and her magic. We cant afford to add more mothers-to-be."

"So what are we doing, exactly," Casey wonders.

"Ive modifed the Claw Cannon to fire Bat, Elephant, and Shark energies instead of Tiger, Jaguar, and Cheetah. In theory it should cancel out the Spirit Rangers."

"And my uncle?" Gabby asks tenetativly.

RJ looks away, "I don't know."

"You could destroy him, we can't do this!"

Lily places a conforting hand on Gabby's shoulder, "Master Finn is RJ's father, if there was a better way don't you think he would have found it?"

Everyone is silent a moment.

"Here," Kamdor says suddenly as he hands a pair of Navy Solar Morphers to Luan. "If your going to fight you'll need these."

"Kamdor what are you doing!" Theo objects.

"He wants to help, we need the help. These Morphers wont dirve his spirit wild and come programed with enhanced fighting moves, he'll be fine."

Luan slips the morphers onto his head, "Alright then...lets save the world."

"Luan..." Theo's voice was low, "Don't take unnessicary risks."

Luan nods, "Got it bro....er sis..."

* * *

"Rangers," Dai Shi growls, "I see you have some new friends. I do hope you'll invite me to the Baby shower."

Casey growls, "Dai Shi, release our masters, surrender."

"I hate to refuse a lady," Dai Shi chides, "But I have bigger plans." Look over to his forces he nods. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Come a unified response.

Casey looks over at his own team, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

Energy explodes as two sites morph, on one Side Dai Shi appears in his new golden armor, a mix of Griphon and T-Rex influces. Around him stand the 4 Rin Shi Rangers Master Org in Blue, Master Vile in Yellow, Queen Bansheera in Pink, Dominic in White. Withthem Stand the 8 Phantom Beast Generals and their 8 Phantom Beast Warriors. General Scorch the Dragon, General Etch the Echnida, General Whiger the Chimera, General Matos the Manticore, General Snapper the Snapping Turtle, General Ceres the Cerberes, General Minos the Minotaur, General Gau the Garuda, Sonimax, Dynamir, Unidoom, Rinner, Burgrat, Grinder, Osiris, Leprus, and Camille with the Power of the Pheniox. And the Spirit Rangers.

Oposite them stood Casey, Theo, Lily, all pregnant. With Nick, Kamdor, Miratrix, Luan sporting the power of the Racoon, GekoCrimson Connie, Yellow Mystic Senshi Chip, and Mackensie Hartford; aka the Hartford Sisters. And the Vetran Team: Violet Over Drive, Blue Turbo, Black MMPR, Red Lightspeed, and Red Wild Force.

Dai Shi laughs, "Is that the best you can do?"

Nick takes a deep breath, "Ok guys, rember the plan....lets go."

"Rin Shi Rangers, Power up!"

In a swift motion the core Rin Shi Rangers reach for their buckles, pulling thei out a half inch they draw a cardand in one swift motion slip that card into a holder on their wrist. There is a burst of energy as the four Rin Shi Rangers launce a volly of energy balls at the Rangers. Nick leap over one as Luan blocks another. Dropping in low she swings her palm out for a strike at Master Org chest as the spirt Ranger advance on Casey and the girls with the Claw Cannon.

Nicks hand tingles a moment as it makes contact with Master Org's morpher before knocking him back. A arms sligs close to Nicks head, nearly taking it off before she ducks, but a stiff arm from Scorch send her flying back. As Etch cloes in on her Master Org intercepts, placing himself between Etch and Nick.

"Back off." he growls.

"Master Org what's wrong with you?" Etch asks confused.

"The name is Cranston, William Cranston!" With a spin Kick Th Blue Rin Shi Ranger sends Ertch flying back before turning to offer his hand to Nick. "I'm back now thanks to you."

Nick's gaze drops down, the tarnished and broken coin in Master Or....Billy's morpher new and golden. Nick gasps, "Your morpher..." she hold up her hand, "That tigle...."

"Zoe's DNA," Billy comments.

Just then the Claw Cannon fired and in a explosion of green energy the Elephant Spirit Ranger was gone.

"Cover me Sir, I'm going after the others!"

Billy drew his lance charging behind Nick. "Got your back!"

"Your not winning this easy!" Etch howled as she charged.

Billy vaulted over knick delivering a kickto Etchthat took them both for a tumble and left Queen Bansheera open.

"Go for it Nick" Billy howled even as Etch pressed her lips to the Blue Rin Shi Rangers helment and worked her magic.

Nick's Fingers grazed Bansherra's morpher as she had her feet knocked out from under her.

"Got her!" Scorch yelled as a open palm strike sent Nick flying, and a second shot of the Claw Cannon took out the Shark Ranger. "Etch finish the job!"

Kimberly knocked Scorch back with a bicycle kick a moment later. As Nick rolled to avoid Etch's charge.

"Two more to go," Nick growled as she closed in on Master Vile, as the 3rd Spirit Ranger was destroyed.

"I have you now!" Etch called as she tackled Nick her hand reaching out to graze Master Vile's morpher as the roll broke away and she rose to one kneel breathing heavily, her stomach enlarged.

"Damn it" Was all Nick could Manage.

"Rin Shi don't loose fait we still out number them, and their trump card is in no condition to fight.

"Don't discount me just yet!" Nick jumps to her feet but immediately regets it, fall back to her ass and breating quickly.

Guarding her stand 3 new girls, the Blue, Yellow, and Pink Rin Shi Rangers.

"Ready?" Billy says took to her friends.

"Ready!" Kimberly and Trini add.

Dai Shi laughs, "You think 3 new rangers will help, I still have Camile, Dominint and 16 Phantom Beasts! I can taste your fear, and it give me the power I need to tear open the very barrier to the spirit world."

Dai Shi emenates a golden glow as he drops to his knees, his spsirit taking shape into a massive multi headed gold dragon as evey single Rin Shi monster, and the true forms of Master Org, Vile, and Queen Bansherra appear.

"Holy...." Luan manages.

"RIN SHI ATTACK!"

"Not so fast!" A golden light touches down behind the Rangers as Masters Mao, Finn, Zell, Guin, Swoop, and Phant appear on the scene. "Casey, only the Choosen 3 can destroy Dai Shi for good." Loosk to his fellow masters, he smirks "Dai Shi thank you for riping open the spirit world it let us coem back for this final fight."

"And thank you for THIS!" Master Finn shouts as Finn, Swoop and Phant summon forth the Spirit Rangers from within them.

"Rin Shi Attack!" Dai Shi roars.

"Attack!" Counters Master Mao.

* * *

A Woman wearing Dai Shi's uniform shakes Casey's hand as she takes a seat to support her belly.

"That was a rough battle, thank you for saveing us." She looks to nick and smiles, "You do the name Red Ranger produe Ms. Blecker.

"I just wish," Chip comments as she holds her own belly, "I could change everyoen back to the right gender and negate Etch and Scorch's final vengence.

The room did not have a single male, or single unpregnant woman in attendence as Chip looks around. Even yongue Connie was with child.

"But we won." Justin coments. "Dai Shi is gone for good."

"And this time," Terry jokes, "I'm taking a long vacation."

"Once everyone gives birth," Chip comments, "come see me, I should be able to fix things then, pregnacy just mucks up my magic for some reason."

Everyone nods, "Agreed."

"So Casey what are you going to do now?" Nick wonders.

"Well we still need to earn our master stripes after that I think i'll open a Dojo."

Dominic scratched the back of her head, "Sorry for all the trouble guys..."

"Wasn't your fault." Kamdor commented.

"See everyone in a year? Back here?" Nick wonders, "To get changed back?"

Everyone nods.

"It's a date."

Fin.


End file.
